Harry und Draco
by Draco2006
Summary: Draco und Harry arbeiten zusammen im Ministerium. Ginny und Harry haben sich getrennt, weil Harry herausgefunden hat, dass er auf Männer steht. Draco zieht bei ihm ein und schon nimmt das Schicksal seinen Lauf.
1. Das gemeinsame Mittagessen

Die Story ist bis zu einem bestimmten Punkt eine Mann liebt Mann Story, aber ab dem Punkt geht es dann auch um die Beziehung zwischen Mann und Frau. Viel Spaß beim lesen.

Harry und Draco

_Geschrieben aus Dracos Sicht:_

_1. Kapitel – Das gemeinsame Mittagessen_

Harry und ich kannten uns seit ihrem 11. Lebensjahr. Wir waren von Anfang an Feinde gewesen. Mittlerweile waren fast 10 Jahre vergangen. Wir hatten beide die Schule erfolgreich abgeschlossen und arbeiteten nun beide erfolgreich im Zaubereiministerium. Mein Vater war bei einem Kampf mit Harrys Auroren ums Leben gekommen. Ich nahm Harry das ziemlich übel. Aber ich wusste, dass Harry nur seine Arbeit getan hatte. Deswegen sagte ich auch nichts, wenn wir uns über den Weg liefen. Ich warf Harry zwar immer noch hasserfüllte Blicke zu, aber ich ließ ihn in Ruhe. Eines mittags – es war grade mal 10 nach 12 – ging ich in Harrys Büro und fragte: „Hey Potter, wollen wir zusammen Mittag essen? Ich hab im Moment nichts zu tun." Er sah mich verdattert an. „Schon gut, schon gut. Wenn du nicht willst, okay." Meinte ich und wollte grade gehen, als Harry völlig perplex meinte: „Doch, doch. Klar wir können gerne zusammen Mittag essen."

Also räumte er noch schnell die Sachen von seinem Schreibtisch, schnappte seinen Umhang und machte sich mit mir auf den Weg zum Aufzug. Als wir in der kleinen Telefonzelle ankamen, drängte ich Harry hinaus. Uns blies der kalte Wind ins Gesicht und wir fingen an zu zittern. „Wo gehen wir hin?" Fragte ich. „Du hast mich gefragt, ob ich mit dir essen gehen will, deswegen sag du wo wir hin gehen!" Erklärte er mir. „Ist ja gut Potter. Lass uns zu ‚Fish & Chips' gehen." Als wir in besagtem Restaurant saßen, meinte Harry vorsichtig: „Sag mal Malfoy, warum hast du mich gefragt, ob ich mit dir essen gehen will?" „Potter, wir sollten unseren Krieg beenden. Du hast zwar meinen Vater getötet, aber ich weiß, dass du nur deine Arbeit gemacht hast. Und um ehrlich zu sein war mir das auch egal. Auch wenn ich im ersten Moment total sauer auf dich war. Ich hatte nie eine enge Bindung zu meinem Vater. Komm vergessen wir unseren Streit und gehen wie normale Menschen miteinander um." Erklärte ich ihm und hielt ihm meine Hand hin. Er dachte einen Moment nach und schlug dann ein.

Von dem Tag an, waren wir auf dem besten Weg Freunde zu werden. Wir gingen fast jeden Mittag zusammen essen und abends trafen wir uns manchmal um weg zu gehen. Ich wohnte in der Nähe von der Einkaufsmeile in London. Ich wohnte gerne dort, aber irgendwie fühlte ich mich total einsam. Und seitdem ich keine Beziehung mehr hatte, war ich noch einsamer. Aber zum Glück hatte ich Harry. Er kam abends manchmal zu mir und dann tranken wir ein Bierchen zusammen oder spielten Karten.

Ich machte mich am nächsten morgen auf den Weg zu Harry. Kurz nachdem ich geklingelt hatte, hörte ich auch schon Harrys verschlafene Stimme. „Ja?" „Hey Potter hier ist Malfoy. Lass mich rein." „Komm hoch!" Dann surrte unten der Türöffner und ich ging hoch. Oben stieß ich die Tür auf und ging dann in die Küche. „Morgen!" Meinte ich fröhlich. „Morgen Draco!" Meinte Harry gähnend. „Morgen Malfoy!" Begrüßte mich Ginny gereizt. „Nicht so gereizt Süße. Es ist doch ein total schöner Tag heute." Meinte ich und strich ihr über die Wange.

Kurze Zeit später klingelte es erneut. „Nicht mal an seinen freien Tagen hat man seine Ruhe." Knurrte Harry, als er wieder in die Küche kam. Dann kamen auch schon Hermine und Ron in die Wohnung gestürmt. „Wir haben eine gute Nachricht für euch!" Freute sich Ron. „Ja, es ist richtig schön." Fügte Hermine hinzu. „Dann hört auf uns auf die Folter zu spannen und sagt endlich was los ist." „Wir kriegen ein Baby!" „Ui! Ist das schön." Freute sich Ginny und umarmte Hermine.

Harry schien das alles auf den Keks zu gehen. Er schlurfte an uns vorbei ins Schlafzimmer. „Ey Schwuppe was los?" Fragte ich grinsend als ich ins Schlafzimmer kam. „Draco lass den Scheiß. Nicht mal an seinem freien Tag hat man seine Ruhe. Mit dir und Ginny bin ich ja noch einverstanden, aber mit Ron und Hermine nicht. Die turteln mir zu viel. Ron hätte mir doch auch morgen im Büro sagen können, dass er Vater wird. Die beiden gehen mir gehörig auf den Keks, seit sie verheiratet sind. Ron würde mich und Ginny doch auch am liebsten vorm Traualtar sehen. Er kommt einfach nicht damit zurecht, dass ich schwul bin. Und seitdem ich keine Beziehungen mehr hab, fühl ich mich in ihrer Gegenwart total einsam." Erklärte er mir genervt. Harry war mittlerweile daran gewöhnt, dass ich ihn als ‚Schwuppe' bezeichnete. „Danke, dass du mit mir einverstanden warst." „Ach du weißt, was ich mein. Ginny kommt immer, wenn ich meinen freien Tag hab und bis jetzt haben wir den auch eigentlich immer alleine verbracht. Und jetzt ist die Bude hier voll…" „Harry, kommst du mal?" Rief Ginny aus der Küche. „Siehst du was ich mein?" Er erhob sich und ging in die Küche. Der Küchentisch war gedeckt.

Harry war froh, als alle weg waren. Bis auf mich. Ich war noch bei ihm. Ich half ihm beim Spülmaschine ein – und ausräumen, in dem Fall aber nur einräumen. „Endlich sind sie alle weg." Knurrte Harry und ließ sich auf den Küchenstuhl fallen. „Es schien dir aber gefallen zu haben mit uns allen zu frühstücken." Meinte ich. „Es war ja auch schön, aber im Endeffekt hat's mich schon gestört. Ich hoffe, ich kann an meinem nächsten freien Tag wenigstens wieder in Ruhe mit Ginny frühstücken kann." Erklärte er mir. „Hey ich dachte du stehst auf Männer." Grinste ich. „Steh ich ja auch, aber Ginny ist nun mal meine beste Freundin und ich versteh mich super mit ihr. Sie gibt mir ein Gefühl, der Geborgenheit. Sie ist nicht wie meine Ex. Sie ist wie eine Schwester für mich. Wir verstehen uns einfach viel zu gut, für Exfreundin und Exfreund." „Wenn du nicht schwul wärst, würde bestimmt wieder was zwischen euch laufen." „Draco, wenn ich nicht schwul wäre, hätte ich nie mit ihr Schluss gemacht." Meinte er.


	2. Der Brief

_2. Kapitel – Der Brief_

Am nächsten Morgen lag ich neben Harry. Er konnte sich nicht an die Nacht erinnern. Hatte er mit mir geschlafen oder nicht? „Morgen Harry." Meinte ich nachdem ich ihn eine Weile beobachtet hatte. „Mach dir keine Gedanken, wir haben nicht miteinander geschlafen. Wir sind einfach hier im Bett eingeschlafen, weil wir gestern abend zu viel getrunken haben." Erklärte ich ihm. Er atmete erleichtert aus. „Harry, du bist der erste der es erfährt. Ich… bin… auch… schwul." Dann senkte ich meinen Kopf und sah auf die Bettdecke. „Draco, es ist keine Schande. Das hast du zu mir auch gesagt." Meinte er und schob mein Kinn nach oben, so das er mir in die Augen sehen konnte. „Komm wir müssen uns für die Arbeit fertig machen." „Ich fahr nach Hause. Zieh mich da um und komm dann auch ins Büro. Sag Fudge einen schönen Gruß, ich komm später." Dann stand ich auf und verschwand.

Ich stand schon eine ganze Weile vor Harrys Büro, als er rumgeschrieen hatte. Aber kurze Zeit später kamen auch schon Longbottom, Weasley, Finnigan und Thomas aus Harrys Büro. Keiner hatte damit gerechnet, dass er so austicken würde. „Wow Harry! Nicht schlecht! Das du so austicken kannst, hätte ich nicht gedacht." „Hallo Draco!" Dann ging ich auf ihn zu, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und legte ihm eine Tüte auf den Schreibtisch. „Danke. Aber ich brauch im Moment einfach nur einen Kaffee oder so was!" „Moment!" Ein paar Sekunden später schwebte ein Kaffee in sein Büro. „Danke!" Dann sank er in seinen Sessel und trank den Kaffee. „Das hab ich jetzt gebraucht." Lächelte er zufrieden. „Gut. Wir sehen uns dann zum Mittagessen. Ich hol dich ab. Wenn ich keine Zeit hab, schick ich dir ein Memo!" Dann verschwand ich in Richtung meines Büros.

Gegen 12 ging ich dann zu Harry und wollte ihn zum Mittagessen abholen. „Sorry Draco, ich hab soviel zu tun. Ich dachte, ich wäre fertig bis zum Mittag. Tut mir Leid." „Ach komm lass liegen. Wenn du Überstunden schiebst, dann ist das doch nicht so schlimm. Es gibt keinen der zu Hause auf dich wartet." „Nagut, hast ja recht. Gehen wir essen." Dann schnappte er sich seinen Umhang und wir gingen.

„Sag mal, die Bude die du hast, ist die nicht ein bisschen groß für dich alleine?" Fragte ich Harry. „Eigentlich schon. Ich hab ja auch vorher mit Ginny da gewohnt. Sie ist aber wieder zu Hause eingezogen, obwohl ich gesagt hab, ich zieh aus. Wieso?" „Meinst du, ich kann… … … zu dir ziehen? Also, wenn noch Platz ist." „Klar. Ich glaub, zwei oder drei Zimmer sind noch frei." „Okay, würdest du nach Feierabend mit mir kommen und meine Bude ausräumen helfen? Oder morgen?" „Klar. Aber heute nach Feierabend nicht mehr. Ich hab noch soviel zu tun und ob ich das bis heute Abend fertig krieg weiß ich nicht und wer weiß, wie viel ich noch dazu bekommen hab in der Stunde in der wir hier am Essen sind." Seufzte er. Als wir ins Büro zurück kamen, war sein Schreibtisch leer. „Draco, ich glaub ich kann dir doch helfen."

Ich arbeitete meine Sachen durch und bemerkte, dass es schon kurz nach vier war. Also schnappte ich mir meinen Umhang und machte mich auf den Weg zu Harry. „Na Potter, komm wir haben Feierabend." Als er auf die Uhr sah, merkte er, dass es wirklich schon kurz nach vier war. Dann fuhren wir zusammen zu meiner Wohnung. Ich zauberte aus dem Handgelenk jede Menge Umzugskartons in die Wohnung. Dann schwang ich erneut meinen Zauberstab und die ganzen Sachen verpackten sich von selbst. „Sag mal, wo willst du den ganzen Kram in meiner Wohnung unterbringen?" Fragte Harry mich. „Ich find schon einen Platz und so klein ist deine Wohnung auch nicht. Außerdem, wir können doch mit ein bisschen Zauberei die Wohnung um noch mal zwei oder drei Zimmer vergrößern. Von außen bleibt die Wohnung wie sie ist. Man sieht es auch nicht direkt von innen, wenn man es nicht weiß." Erklärte ich ihm. „Na dann." Ich apparierte mit den Kisten in seine Wohnung und er fuhr zu seiner Wohnung.

Als er dort ankam, waren die ganzen Sachen schon ausgepackt, die Möbel standen auch an ihren Plätzen und ich saß auf dem Sofa und sah fern. „Wie hast du das denn so schnell hinbekommen?" „Gefällts dir nicht?" Fragte ich. „Doch, aber es wundert mich, dass du das so schnell hinbekommen hast." Ich war mittlerweile aufgestanden, ging auf ihn zu und meinte: „Das nennt man Magie, Schätzchen." Dann drückte ich sein Kinn leicht nach oben, schloss die Augen, näherte mich seinem Gesicht und küsste ihn.

Er sah mich an und wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Er drehte sich um und verschwand in seinem Zimmer. Kurze Zeit später tauchte er wieder auf. „Hey, warum bist du denn weg?" Ich wollte ihn in den Arm nehmen und ihn noch mal küssen, aber er hielt mich von sich fern und meinte: „Hier, lies den erst mal." Dann drückte er mir einen Brief in die Hand, drehte sich wieder um und ging wieder in sein Zimmer.

Ich setzte mich also aufs Sofa und las den Brief:

„_Hey Draco, _

_es ist schön, das wir uns so gut verstehen. Und ich finde es auch schön, dass du bei mir einziehen willst. Und um ehrlich zu sein, fand ich es auch total mutig, dass du mir gesagt hast, dass du auch auf Männer stehst. Und als ich heute morgen neben dir aufgewacht bin, hab ich mich wirklich wohlgefühlt. Auch wenn es mir im ersten Moment etwas komisch vorkam. Aber um ehrlich zu sein hat es mir gefallen. Ich will mir im Bezug auf dich auch keine Hoffnungen machen. Und wie du sicher gemerkt hast, hab ich mehr als nur freundschaftliche Gefühle für dich. Ja, du hast mich richtig verstanden. Ich hab mich in dich verliebt. Es ist vor ein paar Tagen passiert, als wir zusammen essen waren. Deine strahlenden Augen, dein süßes Lächeln, deine offene Art. Einfach alles an dir. Du willst sicher nicht mit mir zusammen sein. Liebe Grüße Harry"_

Als ich den Brief gelesen hatte, ging ich in sein Zimmer. Er schien es nicht mitbekommen zu haben. Erst als ich mich auf sein Becken setzte sah er auf. „Hey, warum bist du weg? Harry, ich hab deinen Brief gelesen und ich weiß, dass du denkst, dass ich dich nur geküsst hab, weil ich bei dir wohnen darf. Aber so ist es nicht. Harry, ich hab mich auch in dich verliebt. Wir sollten es miteinander versuchen. Ich hab dich total gern." Dann zog ich ihn an seinem Hemd nach oben, umarmte mich und küsste ihn wieder. „Draco nein!"

Dann schob er mich weg, stand auf und ging zum Fenster. „Heißt das… du willst… keine Beziehung… mit mir?" „Das hab ich nicht gesagt Draco. Das geht mir ein bisschen zu schnell." Erklärte Harry mir. Er stand immer noch mit dem Rücken zu mir. „Ich weiß, ich war vielleicht etwas zu schnell, aber wahre Liebe kennt keine Grenzen. Harry, bitte. Gib mir eine Chance." Er sagte nichts. Ich stand auf und meinte: „Ich lass dir Zeit. Ich hab dich vielleicht ein bisschen zu sehr damit überrumpelt. Du weißt wo du mich findest, wenn du eine Entscheidung getroffen hast." Dann ging ich in mein Zimmer.

Gegen acht machte Harry Abendessen. Ich kam kurze Zeit später in die Küche. „Hi!" Meinte ich leise. „Hey!" Er sah nicht auf. „Und hast du eine Entscheidung getroffen?" „Es ist nicht direkt eine Entscheidung. Es ist… ich hatte schon viele Affären, aber noch nie was richtig festes und um ehrlich zu sein, ich… ich… ich hab Angst Draco. Ich hab Angst vor einer Beziehung." Gab er am Ende zu. Ihm liefen die Tränen. Ich hatte gesehen, dass seine Augen mit jedem Wort glasiger geworden waren. Und jetzt hielt er die Tränen nicht mehr zurück und fing an zu weinen. Ich nahm ihn in den Arm. Er schlang seine Arme um meine Schultern und weinte noch mehr.

„Du brauchst keine Angst haben. Ich hatte auch jede Menge Affären, aber auch noch keine richtige Beziehung. So haben wir wenigstens was gemeinsam. Und um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich auch noch Jungfrau. Ich hab also noch nie mit einem Mann geschlafen. Geschweige denn mit einem Mädchen. Du brauchst wirklich keine Angst haben. Ich bin noch genauso unerfahren wie du. Davon abgesehen, dass du schon mit einem Mann geschlafen hast." „Nein, ich bin auch noch Jungfrau." Weinte er. Ich schob sein Kinn hoch und sah Harry an. Dann zog ich Harry an mich und küsste ihn. „Ich liebe dich Harry!"


	3. Die erste gemeinsame Nacht

_3. Kapitel – Die erste gemeinsame Nacht_

Harry hatte sich an diesem Abend entschlossen, mit mir eine Beziehung einzugehen. Trotzdem war er noch etwas unsicher, als ich mich am Abend in sein Bett legte und begann ihn zu streicheln.

_Nachdem meine Hand sich unter sein Pyjamaoberteil geschoben hatte, konnte er nicht anders und begann mich leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Wir sahen uns tief in die Augen. Ich streifte ihm das Oberteil ab und begann seine Brust zu küssen. Dann wanderte ich mit meinem Mund über seinen Bauch bis hin zum Becken. Ich merkte wie er immer heftiger zu atmen begann. Und als ich seinen Penis erreichte, stöhnte er kurz auf. Ihm gefiel es sichtlich, sich fallen zu lassen und endlich die Liebe zu bekommen, die ihm seit ein paar Monaten fehlte. Nachdem sich sein Atem beruhigt hatte, legte ich meinen Kopf auf seine Brust. _

Er strich durch mein schweißnasses Haar. „Es war wunderschön!" Meinte er strahlend. „Ja, auch wenn nur du auf deine Kosten gekommen bist." Grinste ich ihn an. Dann überwand ich die kurze Distanz zwischen uns und küsste Harry. Er legte seine Arme um mich und zog mich auf sich. Kurze Zeit später schliefen wir total erschöpft und Arm in Arm ein.

Als am nächsten Morgen der Wecker klingelte, stellte ich ihn aus und kuschelte mich wieder an Harry. Er hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass er geklingelt hatte. Ich schlief auch wieder ein. Ich hörte in meinem Unterbewusstsein die Türklingel. Und kurze Zeit später knallte ich auf den eiskalten Steinboden. Harry schien erst zu spät gesehen zu haben, dass ich neben ihm lag. Als er weg war kuschelte ich mich wieder ins Bett.

Harry kuschelte sich zu mir ins Bett und gab mir einen Kuss. „Schatz, Frühstück." Ich drehte mich um, zog ihn an mich und küsste ihn. „Morgen Süßer!" Meinte ich und gab ihm noch einen Kuss. Harry ging zum Schrank und zog sich an. „Komm schon. Ginny wartet." Er zog mir die Decke weg und ich fluchte nur: „Das kriegst du zurück Potter."

Ich zog mich an und ging dann auch in die Küche. „Morgen Ginny, morgen Harry!" Dann gab ich Harry einen Kuss auf den Mund und setzte mich neben ihn. Ginny starrte Harry an und meinte: „Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst. Nicht er!" „Doch. Ich liebe Draco und mir ist es egal, was du davon hälst. Wir sind zusammen und wenn einer meint, er müsste was gegen unsere Beziehung haben, dann ist uns das egal, oder Draco?" „Auf jeden Fall." Antwortete ich ihm. Ginny verabschiedete sich nach dem Frühstück recht schnell von uns und ging wieder nach Hause.

„Was ist der denn über die Leber gelaufen?" Fragte ich, als Ginny schon eine halbe Stunde weg war. „Sie hat was dagegen, dass ich mit dir zusammen bin." Erklärte er mir. „Aber warum? Sie hatte sich doch grade mit unserer Freundschaft abgefunden, aber warum will sie nicht, dass wir zusammen sind?" Wunderte ich mich. „Ich hab eine Vermutung, aber irgendwie glaub ich das nicht." Meinte er und drehte sich zum Fenster. „Was ist denn deine Vermutung?" Fragte ich ihn. „Das sie mich immer noch liebt." „Ich muss aber nicht eifersüchtig sein, oder?" Grinste ich. „Nein musst du nicht. Ich liebe dich und zwar nur dich!" Dann zog Harry mich an sich und gab mir einen Kuss. Er wollte ihn lösen, aber ich ließ das nicht zu.

_Ich zog ihn vom Stuhl und ins Schlafzimmer. „Ich will die Zeit genießen, die wir zusammen haben. Und vor allem alleine." Dann schmiss ich Harry aufs Bett und setzte mich auf sein Becken. „Harry, ich will dich." Hauchte ich. „Draco… ich… will… dich auch." Stotterte er. Wir fingen an uns wie wild zu küssen und gegenseitig auszuziehen. Kurz bevor es passieren sollte, fragte ich: „Willst du wirklich?" „Ja. Ich will dich!" „Dann nimm mich." Hauchte ich. Kurze Zeit später, landeten unsere Klamotten auf dem Boden. Ich atmete immer heftiger und schrie kurz auf als Harry in mich eindrang. _

_Sehr viel später lagen wir zusammen in unserem Bett und beruhigten uns nur langsam wieder. Wir keuchten immer noch, waren aber überglücklich. Harry kuschelte sich an mich und meinte stockend: „Ich liebe Dich Draco!" „Ich dich auch Harry!" Meinte ich zurück. Ich küsste ihn und nahm ihm so wieder die Luft zum Atmen.„…Draco!" Meinte er und schob mich weg. „Ich kann so oder so schon nicht atmen und du willst, dass ich sterbe!" „Klar, dann hab ich wenigstens einen Grund zu trauern." „Du Vollidiot!" Dann zog ich ihn wieder an mich und küsste ihn, bevor ich nackt durch die Wohnung rannte und im Bad verschwand. _

Als ich wieder ins Schlafzimmer kam, sprang ich mit einem Satz aufs Bett und weckte ihn wieder auf. „Draco. Lass mich doch auch mal schlafen, ich bin hundemüde. Und das nur wegen dir. Weil du ja noch 3x wolltest." „Ach jetzt bin ich's wieder." Knurrte ich. „Wer hat denn immer wieder geseufzt: ‚Nicht aufhören Draco, bloß nicht aufhören'." Grinste ich. „Ja, ist ja gut. Ich fand den Sex mit dir eben geil." Entschuldigte er sich bei mir.

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen. Ich fands doch auch geil." In dem Moment klingelte es. Ich gab ihm kurz bevor er aufstand einen Kuss und meinte: „Lass doch. Ich will noch ein bisschen mit dir alleine sein." „Ich ja auch Draco, aber ich muss an die Tür gehen."


	4. Die Kündigung

_4. Kapitel – Die Kündigung_

Dann schnappte er sich seine Boxershorts zog sie an und ging an die Tür. Was dann passierte bekam ich nicht. Erst als Harry wieder ins Schlafzimmer kam.

„Wer ist denn gekommen?" Fragte ich, nachdem ich mich ziemlich entspannt auf dem Bett ausgebreitet hatte. „Dean, Seamus, Ron und Neville." Stöhnte Harry. „Du hast keinen Bock auf die, oder?" „Nein, nicht unbedingt. Vor allem nicht jetzt. Nachdem wir so was schönes erlebt haben." Er kniete sich aufs Bett, beugte sich vor und küsste mich.

Als er wieder weg wollte, hielt ich ihn fest. „Draco, ich muss." Doch ich hörte nicht darauf. Ich zog ihn auf mich und wollte ihm die Hose aufmachen. „Draco nein!" Meinte er scharf. „Du weißt, das wir Besuch haben. Aber ich versprech dir, wenn du jetzt shoppen gehst, oder irgendwas anderes machst. Bekommst du, dass was wir vorhin gemacht haben, mit Zinsen und Zinseszinsen zurück." „Echt?" Strahlte ich. „Klar." „Gut ich bin gleich weg."

Was dann passierte weiß ich nicht. Ich hörte nur während ich mich anzog, dass Harry am schreien war. Also ging ich ins Wohnzimmer. „Was war denn hier los?" „Ich mach gleich meine Kündigung fertig. Die Jungs meinen ich würde sie zu sehr beanspruchen, weil ich die Arbeit die an meinem freien Tag liegen bleibt auf sie übertragen hab. Und jetzt ist mir der Kragen geplatzt. Du kannst morgen meine Kündigung mitnehmen." Erklärte er mir und ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen. Ich setzte mich neben ihn und meinte: „Soll ich wirklich gehen?" „Ja. Es bringt doch nichts, wenn du hier rumsitzt, während ich Trübsal blase." Meinte er traurig. Sein Job war ihm das liebste was er hatte. „Komm doch mit." Schlug ich Harry vor. „Nein, ich mach meine Kündigung fertig. Die kannst du morgen dann mitnehmen." Seufzte er traurig. „Nagut, Schatz. Ich bin dann weg." Dann gab ich ihm einen Kuss und machte mich auf den Weg ins Einkaufszentrum.

Zumindest dachte Harry, dass ich auf dem Weg ins Einkaufszentrum war. Tja, falsch gedacht. Ich machte mich auf den Weg ins Ministerium. Dort schnappte ich mir Seamus, Dean, Neville und Ron. „So Jungs, jetzt sagt ihr mir bitte mal, warum ihr Harry so fertig gemacht habt, dass er seine Kündigung fertig gemacht hat." „Bitte was? Er hat seine Kündigung fertig gemacht?" „Ja hat er. Und er sitzt zu Hause und ist am heulen. Sein Job war alles für ihn, bevor er mit mir zusammen war, jedenfalls. Aber jetzt auch noch…" Nachdem Gespräch machte ich mich wieder auf den Weg nach Hause.

Als ich nach Hause kam, fand ich Harry schlafend im Bett. Er musste erst vor kurzem eingeschlafen sein, denn als ich meinen Kopf auf das Kopfkissen legte, merkte ich dass es nass war. Ich ahnte das er sich in den Schlaf geweint hatte. Ich strich ihm über die Wange und seufzte. Dann stand ich auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Auf dem Wohnzimmertisch lag ein Umschlag mit der Aufschrift ‚Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge'. Ich wusste, dass in dem Umschlag seine Kündigung war. Ich ließ sie liegen und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Kurze Zeit später ging ich auch ins Bett. Ich kuschelte mich an ihn und gab ihm einen letzten Kuss bevor ich einschlief.

Harry drehte sich um und schlief weiter, nach dem ich den Wecker ausgeschaltet und ins Bad gegangen war. Kurze Zeit später saß er in der Küche und im Hintergrund hörte man die Kaffeemaschine. „Morgen!" Meinte er als ich mit gesenktem Kopf in die Küche kam. „Morgen! Hab ich dich geweckt?" „Nein. Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr schlafen." Ich sah das Harry Tränen in den Augen hatte und ich wusste, dass er gerne wieder zurück ins Ministerium wollte. „Komm doch mit. Die Jungs wollen bestimmt nicht, dass du gehst." „Nein, ich bleib hier. Du nimmst meine Kündigung mit und damit Ende. Und jetzt hör mit dem Versuch mich umzustimmen auf." Schnauzte er mich an und ging in sein Zimmer.

Ich packte also meine Sachen und nahm die Kündigung mit. Ich gab sie auch ab. Dann machte ich mich auf den Weg in mein Büro und fing an zu arbeiten. „Malfoy! Sagen Sie, dass das nicht wahr ist?" Meinte Fudge entsetzt. „Was denn?" Fragte ich. „Das Sie mir die Kündigung von Potter auf den Schreibtisch gelegt haben." Erklärte Fudge. „Doch, ich sollte sie Ihnen mitbringen." Meinte ich traurig. „Und warum hat Potter gekündigt?" Fragte Fudge. „Weil seine gesamte Belegschaft sich gegen ihn gestellt hat, weil er Ihnen auch mal ein bisschen Arbeit gegeben hat." „Wer ist denn seine Belegschaft?" „Finnigan, Thomas, Weasley und Longbottom." „Danke. Ich werde gleich mal ein Wörtchen mit denen reden!" Also verschwand Fudge wieder.

Ich grinste in mich hinein. Dann hörte ich auch schon Fudges Stimme. „Weasley, Longbottom, Finnigan und Thomas, sofort in mein Büro." Kurze Zeit später kamen die vier auch schon an meinem Büro vorbei. „Was meint ihr wohl, was er von uns will?" „Ich hab keine Ahnung!" „Ich bin ja mal gespannt." Neville schwieg.

Ron blieb nach dem er von Fudge zurück kam, bei meinem Büro stehen und meinte: „Sag mal Draco, hast du die Kündigung von Harry mitgebracht?" „Ja hab ich wieso?" Fragte ich Ron. „Also wohnst du bei ihm!" „Ja doch!" „Gut. Dann sag Harry, er soll morgen herkommen. Fudge will ihm ein Schreiben schicken, von wegen das er morgen her kommen soll. Wir wollen noch mal alle mit ihm reden." Erklärte er mir. „Ja kann ich machen." „Ciao!" „Bye!"

Als ich an dem Nachmittag nach Hause kam, strahlte ich als ich sah, dass er die Wohnung umgestaltet hatte. „Sag mal du hast zuviel Zeit, hä?" Fragte ich ihn, nachdem ich ihm einen Kuss gegeben hatte. „Im Moment ja. Aber das wird sich bald ändern." Grinste er. „Wieso?" Fragte ich geschockt. „Weil ich mich schon überall beworben hab." Erklärte er mir. „Nix da. Du gehst zurück ins Ministerium."

In dem Moment klackerte es am Fenster. „Nein Draco ich geh nicht zurück ins Ministerium." Fauchte Harry während er ans Fenster ging und den Brief in Empfang nahm. „Oh der ist von Fudge." Meinte er zu mir gewandt, ich sah an die Decke und fing an zu pfeifen. „Du wusstest dass ich den Brief bekommen sollte?" „Eventuell!" Grinste ich. „Du – hu!" Dann öffnete er den Brief und las ihn.

„Was soll das? Warum will er mich noch mal im Ministerium sehen? Na ja, dann werde ich eben hingehen!" „Da freu ich mich aber mein Schatz!" Dann legte ich meine Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, nach dem ich ihm mindestens eine Minute in die Augen gesehen hatte. „Ach Draco, ich fühl mich in deiner Gegenwart richtig wohl." Strahlte er mich an. „Danke. Ich mich auch in deiner."

_Dann zog ich ihn grinsend ins Schlafzimmer. Dort zog ich ihm die Klamotten aus und streifte mir auch meine Klamotten vom Leib, nachdem ich ihn aufs Bett geschmissen hatte. „Ich will dich Harry!" Knurrte ich ihm verführerisch ins Ohr. „Dann nimm mich Draco!" Hauchte er mir ins Ohr. Und so passierte es, dass ich es diesmal war der in Harry eindrang. Harry seufzte als ich in ihn eindrang. Wir liebten uns die halbe Nacht. Erst gegen vier Uhr schliefen wir ein. _

Als gegen halb sieben der Wecker klingelte wäre ich am liebsten liegengeblieben, aber ich musste ja zur Arbeit. „Harry auf wachen. Du musst doch mit ins Ministerium." „Hast ja recht." Dann schlurfte er ins Bad. Als er unter der Dusche stand, schlüpfte ich zu ihm. „Hey!" Strahlte ich ihn an. „Die Nacht mit dir war geil!" Hauchte ich ihm ins Ohr. „Fand ich auch!" Strahlte er. Er war vom duschen richtig wach geworden. „Aber zweieinhalb Stunden Schlaf sind ein bisschen wenig." „Ja das stimmt." Dann gab ich Harry einen Kuss und Harry verschwand mit einem Badetuch um die Hüfte ins Schlafzimmer.

_Während ich unter der Dusche stand hatte Harry sich angezogen und in der Küche schon mal Frühstück gemacht. Als ich nur mit einem Badetuch um die Hüften in die Küche kam, sah er meinen Sixpack. „WOW! Ich will dich!" Meinte Harry. „Dann komm her." Er stand auf und kam auf mich zu. Als er mich erreichte, legte er seine Hand auf meinen Sixpack und mit der anderen Hand zog er mich näher an sich ran. Erst glitt seine Hose nach unten und kurze Zeit später mein Badetuch. Dann drehte ich Harry um. Er stützte sich auf dem Küchentisch ab und ich drang von hinten in ihn ein. Er fing immer heftiger an zu atmen. Und als wir den gemeinsamen Höhepunkt erreichten schrieen Harry und ich leise auf. Dann drehte er sich um und umarmte mich. „Es war schön." „Ja seh ich auch so." _

Dann ging ich ins Schlafzimmer und zog mich an. Harry hatte seine Hose wieder hochgezogen und saß auch schon auf dem Küchenstuhl. Ich strahlte als ich in die Küche kam. „Ach Harry, ich hoffe, du kommst wieder zurück ins Ministerium. Ich hab's ja gestern schon kaum ohne dich ausgehalten." Flüsterte ich ihm ins Ohr. „Ach Draco, wir können doch sowieso nicht. Von meinen Freunden weiß noch keiner, dass ich mit dir zusammen bin. Außer Ginny. Und das Ministerium muss ja auch nicht wissen, dass wir was miteinander haben." Erklärte er mir.


	5. Die Aussprache

_5. Kapitel – Die Aussprache_

„Heißt dass, du stehst nicht zu unserer Beziehung?" Fragte ich enttäuscht. „Das hab ich nicht gesagt, Draco. Aber wir sind erst so kurz zusammen und da sich unsere Beziehung noch nicht richtig entwickelt hat und wirklich fest ist, will es noch nicht an die große Glocke hängen." „Du stehst nicht zu mir. Ich dachte wirklich ich könnte mich auf dich verlassen." Meinte ich traurig, schnappte meine Tasche und verschwand. Harry wusste, dass er grade einen großen Fehler gemacht hatte. Als er im Ministerium war, schnappte er mich, obwohl ich mich wehrte und ging dann ins Büro von Fudge.

Seamus, Neville, Ron und Dean waren auch da. „So Draco, du hast gesagt, ich steh nicht zu dir. Dann deute das mal bitte!" Er zog mich an sich und küsste mich, vor den Augen von Fudge, Seamus, Dean, Neville und Ron. Als wir uns voneinander lösten sah ich Harry verdutzt an und meinte: „Was… was… was sollte das?" „Ich liebe dich. Das sollte das! Du wolltest doch wissen, ob ich zu dir steh. Ich steh zu dir ganz einfach. Ich liebe dich!" „Ich liebe dich auch Harry!"

Alle Augen hatten sich auf uns gerichtet. „Gut! Schön, dass Sie das geklärt haben. Jetzt setzen Sie sich bitte Mr. Potter." „Gut. Draco wir sehen uns später. Ich komm bei dir vorbei." Dann ging ich.

Während die anderen in Fudges Büro saßen, arbeitete ich fleißig wie die Bienchen. Kurze Zeit später tauchte Harry bei mir im Büro auf. „Hey Draco, komm wir gehen einen Kaffee trinken." „Harry ich muss arbeiten!" „Nein, Fudge hat dir freigegeben. Komm schon." Also schnappte ich meinen Umhang und ging mit ihm und den anderen Jungs zusammen zu Tiffanys. Ich nahm Harrys Hand, da wir ganz hinten liefen. „Ich liebe dich Draco. Und ohne dich, hätte ich meinen Job nie wieder bekommen!" „Du hast ihn wieder?" Strahlte ich. „Ja hab ich." Dann zog ich ihn an mich und küsste ihn. „Da können wir wenigstens jeden Morgen zusammen kommen."

Als wir bei Tiffanys waren, meinte Harry: „So Jungs. Wir einigen uns jetzt erst mal darauf, wie wir bei der Arbeitsverteilung vorgehen. Ich schlag euch jetzt was vor und dann sehen wir weiter, okay?" „Okay." Stimmten die Jungs zu. „Gut. Ich hab euch doch dafür eingestellt, dass ihr für mich arbeitet, aber in der Hinsicht seid ihr meine Freunde, ich sehe euch nicht als meine Angestellten ich seh euch als meine Freunde. Und Freunde helfen einander. Wir können die Arbeit aufteilen, wenn ich gemein wäre, würde ich alles auf euch abwälzen, aber das mach ich nicht und das müsstet ihr wohl wissen. Ich bin an dem einen Tag wohl zu sehr ausgetickt. Es tut mir auch leid, aber mir ist das in dem Moment viel zu viel geworden. Es tut mir leid. Wir teilen die Arbeit in Zukunft auf. Ich mach ein Teil, Seamus macht ein Teil, Dean macht ein Teil, Neville macht ein Teil und Ron macht ein Teil. Und wenn ihr denkt, ihr kommt mit irgendwas nicht zurecht, dann kommt zu mir und sagts mir. Ich helf euch dann, oder mach das selber. Ich weiß, dass ich übertrieben hab, aber ihr müsstet eigentlich wissen, dass ich das nicht ernst gemeint hab." Entschuldigte sich Harry bei den Jungs. „Ach vergiss es. Wir machen es so wie du das gesagt hast, oder Jungs?" „Ja auf jeden Fall!" Stimmten alle zu.

„Jungs, geht nach Hause. Draco du kommst mit mir. Wir sehen uns morgen." Dann gingen sie alle getrennte Wege. Harry und ich gingen nach Hause. „Sag mal Harry, wieso hast du dich dafür entschieden, wieder neu anzufangen?" Fragte ich, als wir an dem Abend zusammen im Bett lagen. „Tja, das hab ich nur einer Person zu verdanken." „Und die wäre?" Er antwortet nicht, sondern zog mich an sich und küsste mich.


	6. Unser erster Streit

_6. Kapitel – Unser erster Streit_

„Meinst du damit mich?" „Ja, ich hab dir zu verdanken, dass ich wieder im Ministerium bin." Ich strich Harry über den Bauch und meinte: „Dann sollte ich aber ein Dankeschön dafür bekommen." „Draco, das hast du heute morgen bekommen." „Na und? Heute morgen ist schon solange her." Meinte ich traurig. „Draco, ich kann nicht dauernd." Stöhnte er. „Ich liebe dich nun mal und ich will es dir zeigen." „Draco, lass uns doch einfach mal kuscheln." „Du bist das Mädchen in unserer Beziehung." Grinste ich. „Danke Draco." Meinte Harry gereizt. Dann stand er auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Er saß da und fing an zu weinen. Ihm tat die Beleidigung von mir sehr weh.

Ich umarmte ihn von hinten. „Schatz, es tut mir leid. Ich liebe dich doch! Es war nicht so gemeint." Flüsterte ich ihm ins Ohr. „Lass mich in Ruhe Draco." Fauchte er und schob mich weg. „Oh, wird der Herr jetzt zickig?" „Draco, lass mich einfach in Ruhe. Und wenn das möglich ist, dann schlaf bitte in deinem Zimmer." Dann stand er auf und ging wieder in sein Schlafzimmer und schloss sogar die Tür ab. Ich sah ihm nach und hatte Tränen in den Augen. Wir hatten uns zum ersten mal gestritten und das nur wegen einer Kleinigkeit.

Ich nahm mir ein Herz, ging zu ihm und klopfte. „Süßer, es tut mir leid. Lass mich rein. Bitte Harry, es war nicht so gemeint. Bitte lass mich rein." Meinte ich durch die geschlossene Tür. „Hau ab! Lass mich in Ruhe!" Fauchte Harry. „Harry, bitte. Ich hab einen Fehler gemacht, dass weiß ich. Bitte lass mich rein." „Nein! Hau ab!" Schrie er. Ich merkte, dass ich so nicht weiter kam und ging in mein Zimmer. Ich schmiss mich auf mein Bett und fing an zu weinen.

Gegen 23:00h drehte ich vollkommen durch und ging zu ihm. „Harry! Mach die Tür auf! Verdammt noch mal! Ich liebe dich! Mach auf!" Schrie ich durch die geschlossene Tür. Er antwortete nicht. Ich hörte plötzlich das leise klacken des Schlosses. Ich atmete noch mal tief durch und ging dann ganz vorsichtig rein. Ich sah ihn auf dem Bett zusammengerollt sitzen. „Hey!" Meinte ich leise und setzte mich auf den Sessel der etwas weiter weg vom Bett stand, weil ich sah, dass er Angst hatte. Er sah mich mit großen Augen an und ich sah die Angst in seinen Augen. „Es… es tut mir Leid. Ich… ich bin ausgeflippt, aber nur aus Sehnsucht nach dir." Ich war langsam aufgestanden und ging nun vorsichtig auf das Bett zu. Er sah mich an und sah die Sehnsucht in meinen Augen. Er rückte etwas weiter weg, als ich mich auf das Bett setzte. „Hey, bleib hier. Ich tu dir nichts." Meinte ich leise und hielt ihm meine Hand hin. Er blieb regungslos sitzen. Ich sah, dass er am zittern war. „Ich hab vielleicht ein bisschen übertrieben. Aber das hab ich nur gemacht, weil ich dich liebe." Erklärte ich ihm.

Wir saßen bestimmt eine halbe Stunde so da ohne was zu sagen. Ich hatte die Hand wieder gesenkt. Ich rechnete auch nicht mehr damit, dass er mir die Hand geben würde. Doch plötzlich regte er sich und fiel mir weinend um den Hals. Ich nahm ihn erst mal nicht in den Arm. Erst als er meine Hände suchte, nahm ich ihn in den Arm. Er hatte aufgehört zu zittern. Er sah mir in die Augen und flüsterte kaum hörbar: „Ich liebe dich, Draco!" „Ich liebe dich doch auch, Harry!" Ich drückte ihn leicht an mich. Ich küsste ihn auf den Hals. Ihm gefiel das, aber ich wusste, dass ich jetzt wo er so fertig war nicht so weit gehen konnte, um mit ihm zu schlafen. Und um ehrlich zu sein, wollte ich das auch nicht.


	7. Versöhnungssex

_7. Kapitel – Versöhnungssex_

Am nächsten Morgen wachten wir auf und ich hatte Harry immer noch im Arm. Nur irgendwie hatten wir keine Klamotten mehr an. Wir hatten gestern doch noch miteinander geschlafen. Ich fühlte mich zwar gut, aber ich hatte trotzdem ein schlechtes Gewissen. „Morgen Süßer!" Meinte Harry. „Morgen Harry!" Meinte ich. „Die Nacht mit dir war wunderschön!" Strahlte er. „Tja, es heißt ja auch immer Versöhnungssex ist immer noch der Beste." Grinste ich. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich gestern so ausgetickt bin." Entschuldigte er sich bei mir. „Ach schon vergessen." „Komm lass uns zur Arbeit gehen!" Dann gingen wir ins Bad. Er duschte und ich putzte mir die Zähne. Dann duschte ich und er putzte sich die Zähne. Am Ende gingen wir dann zusammen zum Ministerium.

Harry und ich waren glücklich. Man sah uns den Stress des letzten Tages nicht an. Er war zwar richtig müde und auf die Arbeit konnte er sich auch nicht richtig konzentrieren, aber er war glücklich. Ich saß in meinem Büro und dachte an Harry. Also schrieb ich ihm ein Memo:

„_Hey mein Schatz, _

_ich liebe dich. _

_Draco"_

Dann schickte ich ihn ab. Kurze Zeit später flatterte ein Memo in mein Büro. Ich machte es auf und las es:

„_Hey mein Süßer,_

_ich liebe dich auch!  
Harry"_

Harry und ich schickten uns den ganzen Tag Memos. Als wir uns um vier vor dem Ausgang des Ministeriums trafen, fasste ich Harry an den Hintern und zog ihn zu mir. „Süßer, krieg ich heute Abend mein Betthupferl?" Fragte er mich. „Lass dich überraschen!" Grinste ich. Dann gingen wir Hand in Hand zu unserer Wohnung.


	8. Unruhige Flitterwochen oder Zwei

_8. Kapitel – Unruhige Flitterwochen oder zwei Wochen Sonderurlaub_

_2 Jahre später:_

Es stand mittlerweile Potter/Malfoy an der Klingel. Harry und ich hatten geheiratet. Ginny war damit gar nicht einverstanden. Aber uns war es egal. Ginny wollte während der Hochzeit aufstehen und was sagen, aber Hermine und Ron hielten sie zurück. Das hatten wir erzählt bekommen. Wir haben es ja nicht gesehen. Als wir uns geküsst haben, wusste ich, dass wir für immer zusammen gehören würden.

Wir hatten noch keine Flitterwochen gemacht und so nahmen wir uns jetzt Urlaub und fuhren zusammen weg. Wir waren auf dem Weg nach Irland, als ich meinte: „Sag mal ist Finnigan nicht auch ein Ire?" „Doch ist er. Wieso?" „Nur so." Als wir in unserem kleinen Ferienhaus ankamen und uns umgesehen hatten, meinte ich: „Du – hu? Was würdest du davon halten, wenn ich uns das Haus kaufe?" „Draco, dass muss doch nicht sein. Wir kommen doch so oder so schon kaum von der Arbeit weg." Meinte Harry zu mir.

„Trotzdem. Wenn wir dann mal ein Wochenende oder so frei haben, können wir ja hierher fahren, oder wir vermieten es an unsere Freunde weiter, wenn die mal eine ruhige Minute miteinander verbringen wollen." „Am besten besorgen wir denen dann auch noch ein Babysitter oder was?" „Das ist gar keine schlechte Idee." Strahlte ich. „Draco, vergiss es. Wenn du das Haus kaufen möchtest mach das, aber ohne mich." Erklärte er mir. „Ach Harry, du musst einem aber auch alles vermiesen."

Als wir unsere Sachen ins Haus gebracht hatten, gingen wir zum Strand. Der war nur fünf Minuten von unserem Haus entfernt. Als wir am Strand waren, zogen wir unsere Schuhe aus und stapften durch den von der Sonne aufgeheizten Sand. Ich nahm seine Hand und er strahlte mich glücklich an. „Ach Schatz, endlich haben wir mal unsere Ruhe." Strahlte ich.

In dem Moment klingelte Harrys Handy. „Nein Harry. Das ist jetzt nicht dein ernst." Meinte ich enttäuscht. „Sorry!" Entschuldigte er sich und ging ran. Ich drehte durch und ging zurück in unser Haus. Wenig später tauchte Harry dann auch auf.

Ich saß im Wohnzimmer und war total traurig. „Hey Süßer, es tut mir Leid. Hier ich mach mein Handy aus und gebs dir!" „Du hast wirklich so viel Vertrauen zu mir, dass du mir dein Handy ohne bedenken gibst?" Fragte ich verwundert. „Wenn ich kein Vertrauen zu dir hätte, hätte ich deinen Antrag nicht angenommen. Hier. Nimm du mein Handy und ich mach's erst wieder an, wenn wir zu Hause sind." Erklärte er mir. Dann gab er mir das Handy und einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„_Du bist der Beste Mann, den man sich vorstellen kann." Dann legte ich sein Handy beiseite, zog ihn zu mir aufs Sofa und küsste ihn. Meine Hand wanderte unter sein Hemd und fing an ihn zu streicheln. Er umarmte mich und fing dann an mir mein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Dann fiel mein Hemd auf den Boden. Seins folgte kurze Zeit später. Ich ging immer tiefer und öffnete seine Hose. Ich streichelte ihn immer sanfter und er merkte wie sich was in seiner Hose regte. Und als ich ihn dann im Intimbereich streichelte, konnte er nicht mehr und fiel über mich her. „Nimm mich. Jetzt und hier." Hauchte ich Harry ins Ohr. Und so schlief er kurze Zeit später mit mir. Wir schliefen an dem Tag noch ziemlich oft miteinander. Ich denke es lag daran, dass der ganze Alltagsstress von uns abfiel und wir uns endlich mal gehen lassen konnten._

Am nächsten morgen lagen wir total erschöpft auf unserem Teppich. Wir hatten die ganze Nacht miteinander geschlafen. Harry war hundemüde und so schlief er ein. Ich kuschelte mich an ihn und legte den Arm um ihn. Er schlief noch als ich in die Küche ging und den Tisch deckte und Kaffee kochte. Er hatte sich die Decke um die Hüfte gebunden und kam total verschlafen in die Küche geschlappt. „Morgen!" Meinte ich. „Morgen!" Meinte Harry gähnend. „Na, dass war doch eine tolle Nacht." Grinste ich. „Super. Ich bin müde und hab Rückenschmerzen, aber ansonsten geht's mir gut. Das nächste mal wieder im Bett oder auf der Couch. Aber nie wieder auf dem Boden." Stöhnte er und setzte sich auf einen Küchenstuhl.

Nach dem Frühstück gingen wir an den Strand und relaxten ein bisschen. Ich legte meinen Kopf auf seinen Bauch und Harry strubbelte mir durch mein wasserstoffblondes Haar. „Ich liebe dich Harry!" „Ich liebe dich auch Draco!" „Hey Harry!" Hörte er plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme. Als er hochsah, sah er Ginny. „Ginny, was willst du denn hier?" Fauchte er. „Ich wollte euch mal besuchen." „Ginny, du gehst uns gehörig auf den Keks. Du wolltest ja auch versuchen uns auseinander zu bringen, als wir geheiratet haben. Also verschwinde." Fauchte ich sie an. Sie wollte was sagen, machte den Mund aber wieder zu, drehte sich um und zog beleidigt ab. „Danke Draco!" Dann zog er mich an sich und küsste mich.

Wir hatten nicht wirklich ruhige Flitterwochen. Alle naselang sah uns irgendjemand den wir kannten. „Draco ich hoffe, du hast das Haus noch nicht gekauft." „Nein hab ich nicht." Meinte ich. „Gut." Meinte er erleichtert. Als wir wieder aus den Flitterwochen kamen, waren wir fertig ohne Ende. Wir hatten einen Tag an dem wir alleine waren. Einen! Einen einzigen Tag. An den anderen Tagen, waren Freunde und alles dabei. Also beschlossen wir uns noch mal zwei Wochen Urlaub zu machen. Die machten wir aber zu Hause. Harry stellte die Klingel ab und machte sein Handy aus.

Harry und ich hatten endlich unsere Ruhe. „Ich dachte schon, wir hätten nie unsere Ruhe." Hauchte ich, als wir in unserem Bett lagen. „Ja, dachte ich auch." „Du – hu, Harry meinst du, wir können heute einfach mal kuscheln? Ohne Sex?" Fragte ich ihn. „Klar. Das wollte ich doch auch schon lange mal." Dann strahlte ich ihn an und gab ihm einen Kuss. Ich kuschelte mich an ihn und kurze Zeit später schlief er ein.


	9. Zwei Wochen durch die Arbeit bedingte

_9. Kapitel – Eine zwei monatige durch die Arbeit bedingte Trennung_

Als wir nach den zwei Wochen ins Ministerium kamen, hatten wir uns erholt und konnten wieder frisch ans Werk. „Ich hol dich in der Mittagspause ab." Dann gab ich Harry einen Kuss und ging zu meinem Büro. Ich arbeitete heute richtig gut. Ich hatte zwar einen riesen Stapel zu bearbeiten, aber das meiste hatte ich noch vor der Mittagspause fertig. Gegen Mittag holte ich Harry dann zum Mittagessen ab. „Schatz komm Mittagessen." Meinte ich als ich in sein Büro kam. „Ja, das hab ich mir jetzt verdient." Erklärte er mir.

Als wir essen waren meinte ich: „Und haben deine Jungs die Arbeit gemacht?" „Nein, aber dafür hab ich schon ¾ des Stapels der bei mir auf dem Schreibtisch lag durchgearbeitet. Ich wollte zwar erst ausflippen, aber da hab ich mir gedacht, warum sollen die Jungs unter meiner schlechten Laune leiden, wenn ich doch eigentlich super Laune hab?" „Und warum hast du super Laune?" Fragte ich grinsend. „Wegen dir! Wegen wem denn sonst?"

„Harry, du bedeutest mir sehr viel. Und ich weiß, dass ich dir auch sehr viel bedeute, aber ich muss dir was sagen." „Du hast mich betrogen." Meinte er enttäuscht. „Wie kommst du denn darauf?" Fragte ich ihn geschockt. „Weil die meisten Gespräche so ausgehen und anfangen." „Nein, ich hab dich nicht betrogen. Wie würde ich denn dazu kommen? Ich bin mit dir verheiratet und ich liebe dich überalles. Nein, ich muss für die nächsten zwei Monate weg!" „Was? Wohin denn?" Fragte er traurig. „Ich muss nach Island. Ich muss da irgendwas regeln. Was, weiß ich noch nicht. Fudge wollte mir noch nichts sagen." „Okay. Und wann musst du weg?" „In zwei Tagen. Wir sollten also die Zeit noch nutzen, die wir noch zusammen haben, bevor wir uns für zwei Monate nicht sehen." „Ja, das sollten wir wirklich."

Als wir wieder im Büro waren, lieferte ich Harry ab und ging dann in mein Büro. Die Zeit verging wie im Flug und somit sah ich um kurz vor halb 5 auf die Uhr und merkte, dass ich Überstunden angefangen hatte. Also macht ich mich auf den Weg zum Büro von Harry. Als ich da war, sah ich das Harry am weinen war. „Harry?" Fragte ich. Er stand auf, ging an Ginny vorbei und fiel mir um den Hals. „Was ist denn?" „Ich will nicht dass du gehst. Du sollst hier bleiben." Schluchzte er. „Du weißt dass ich das nur wegen der Arbeit mache. Sonst würde ich doch auch hier bleiben." Erklärte ich ihm. „Das weiß ich, aber ich vermiss dich jetzt schon." „Dann komm. Wir haben Feierabend." „Aber wir haben doch erst…" „Viertel nach vier. Harry, du hast nicht viel gearbeitet. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dir Sorgen bereite." Dann nahm ich seinen Umhang und wir gingen zusammen nach Hause.

_Als wir da waren, meinte ich: „Komm her." Dann zog ich ihn ins Schlafzimmer. Er stand vor dem Bett und ich hatte mich gesetzt. Ich zog ihm die Hose runter und fing an meinen Penis zu streicheln. Nach kurzer Zeit war Harry so geil auf mich, dass er mir die Kleider vom Leib riss und sich auf mich stürzte. Er wollte die Zeit nutzen, bis ich weg musste. Wir liebten uns die ganze Nacht. Ich merkte, dass ich mich auf einiges freuen konnte, wenn ich wieder nach Hause kam. _

Ich machte mich am nächsten Morgen auf den Weg ins Büro. Kurz vorher hatte ich mir einen Pullover von Harry geholt, weil ich heute schon nach Island musste. Ich setzte mich in mein Büro und schrieb Harry einen Brief. Als ich den Brief fertig hatte, schrieb ich folgendes auf den Umschlag: ‚Harry, ich liebe dich! Es tut mir leid!' Dann machte ich mich mit noch ein paar Leuten auf den Weg nach Island.


	10. Gegenseitige Beichtung eines One

_10. Kapitel – Gegenseitige Beichtung eines One – Night – Stands_

Mir ging es an dem Abend so scheiße, dass ich in eine Schwulenbar ging um mich zu besaufen. Dort lernte ich Sven kennen. Ich hatte mich so dermaßen besoffen, dass ich mit ihm nach Hause ging und mit ihm schlief. Als ich am nächsten Morgen wach wurde, fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. Ich hatte Harry betrogen. Ich hatte meinen Ehemann betrogen. „Morgen Draco!" Meinte Sven. „Hier der ist für dich." Dann hielt er mir einen Teddybär mit einem Herz in der Hand vor die Nase. „Ich kann das nicht annehmen. Ich bin verheiratet und das mit uns war nur ein One-Night-Stand nicht mehr und nicht weniger." Dann zog ich mich an und machte mich auf den Weg ins Hotel.

Am nächsten Tag bekam ich einen Brief von Harry:

_„Hallo Draco, _

_na wie geht's dir? Mir nicht wirklich gut. Es liegt aber nicht nur daran, dass ich dich tierisch vermisse. Es liegt auch daran, dass ich dich… … Ich kann's nicht aussprechen. Aber ich muss es dir sagen. Hermine hat vollkommen recht. Ich muss dir die Wahrheit sagen. Ich… ich… ich… ich hab dich betrogen. Aber ohne jegliche Absicht. Ich war einfach nur am Ende und ich hab dich total vermisst. Und ich hab solche Sehnsucht nach dir. Ich weiß, dass was ich jetzt sage, ist eigentlich das gleiche was man auch in Heterosexuellen Beziehungen zu hören bekommt, aber ich sag dir die Wahrheit. Ich hab zu viel getrunken. Ja, der Alkohol ist schuld. Es war auch eine einmalige Sache. Ich bereue es wirklich. Bitte verzeih mir._

_Ich liebe dich!  
Dein Harry"_

Als ich den Brief gelesen hatte, war ich eigentlich total geladen und enttäuscht, aber dann fiel mir ein, dass ich ihn ja auch betrogen hatte. Ich gab Hedwig einen Keks und schrieb ihr einen Brief an Harry:

_„Hallo Harry,_

_mir geht's gar nicht gut! Und es liegt auch nicht nur daran, dass ich dich vermisse! Ich muss jetzt auch mit der Wahrheit rausrücken! Ich… ich… ich… ich hab dich auch betrogen! Und bei mir war es genauso wie bei dir! Der Alkohol! Ja, man hört es eigentlich nur in Heterosexuellen Beziehungen! Aber bei uns Homos ist das genauso! Wir sind doch auch nur Menschen! Ich liebe dich auch! Und ich verzeih dir deinen One-Night-Stand! Wenn du mir meinen One-Night-Stand verzeihst! Ich hatte Angst es dir zu sagen! Aber ich liebe dich wirklich überalles, aber ich werde dich nie wieder betrügen! Unsere Ehe ist uns wichtig! Ich bereue den One-Night-Stand auch! Bitte verzeih mir!_

_Ich liebe dich!  
Dein Draco"_

Dann schickte ich Hedwig mit dem Brief zurück zu Harry.


	11. Dracos Rückkehr

_11. Kapitel – Dracos Rückkehr_

Endlich war es soweit. Ich konnte wieder nach Hause. Ich konnte endlich meinen Harry wieder in die Arme nehmen und ihn küssen und mit ihm Sex haben bis die Wände wackelten. :-D Ich war solange auf Entzug und ich brauchte es dringend. Als ich gegen halb 3 ins Ministerium apparierte, stand ich vor einer geschlossenen Bürotür von Harry. Ich öffnete die Tür, sah das er total in seine Arbeit vertieft war und meinte: „Hallo Harry!" „Hallo Draco!" Meinte er und schien nicht mitbekommen zu haben wer hier vor ihm stand. Ich schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. Nach ein paar Sekunden dämmerte es ihm und er kapierte wer ihm da eben ‚Hallo' gesagt hatte. Er stand auf und rannte mir in die Arme. Er drückte mich so fest an sich wie er konnte und ich tat genau das selbe. Dann sahen wir uns an und küssten uns leidenschaftlich.

„_Ich hab dich so vermisst Draco!" Meinte er als wir uns wieder in die Augen sahen. „Ich hab dich auch vermisst mein Schatz!" Dann zog ich ihn erneut an mich und küsste ihn. Er schnappte sich geistesabwesend seinen Umhang und wir gingen nach Hause. Dort schob ich Harry direkt in unser Zimmer. Wir schmissen unsere Sachen einfach achtlos durch die Gegend. Wir waren so heiß aufeinander, dass wir uns schon fast wieder auf dem Küchentisch geliebt hätten. Aber wir schafften es grade noch rechtzeitig ins Schlafzimmer, bevor ich in ihn eindrang. Wir liebten uns die ganze Nacht. Wir waren so geil aufeinander. Einmal nahm ich ihn von hinten, dann er mich wieder. Egal wie, wann und wo. Wir liebten uns die ganze Nacht. Gegen morgen schliefen wir erschöpft ein. Zum Glück war es Sonntag und wir mussten nicht zur Arbeit. _

Ich war froh, dass ich meinen Harry wieder hatte. Und er war auch sichtlich froh darüber, dass er mich wieder hatte. Er kuschelte sich so sehr an mich, dass ich fast keine Luft mehr bekam. Ich merkte erst jetzt wie sehr ich mich in ihn verliebt hatte und wie sehr ich ihn liebte. Und ich wollte ihn nie wieder loslassen. Aber wie heißt es immer so schön: ‚Das dicke Ende kommt erst noch'! Und ich sollte davon nicht verschont bleiben.

Wir standen erst am Mittag auf. Und gegen halb 2 nachdem Harry angefangen hatte Mittagessen zu kochen, klingelte es. Ich bekam nichts von dem Gespräch mit, nur die letzten Worte die Harry gesagt hatte.

„Schatz, warum sollte ich dich umbringen?" Fragte ich und gab ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. „Was machst du mit der Boxer, die ich dir geschenkt habe?" „Die hat er mir grade eben… … wiedergebracht!" „Aja, dann ist er der Typ, mit dem du deinen One-Night-Stand hattest." Er nickte nur. Ich beäugte den Typen von oben bis unten und meinte dann strahlend: „Zum Glück sieht er nicht besser aus als ich."

Dann gab ich ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. „Was ist? Verschwinde!" Fauchte ich ihn an. Dann drehte Nico sich um und ging. Kurze Zeit später klingelte es wieder. „Ja?" „Hallo hier ist Sven. Wohnt hier ein Draco Malfoy?" „Ja, der wohnt hier. Kommen Sie hoch." „Draco. Hier ist ein Sven für dich!" Rief Harry in die Küche. „Was will der denn hier?" Erschrak ich. „Lass mich raten er ist dein One-Night-Stand?" Fragte er mich. Ich nickte nur. Als Sven reinkam, traf Harry fast der Schlag. Er drehte mich rum, schüttelte nur den Kopf und rannte ins Schlafzimmer.

„Hallo Sven!" Meinte ich schüchtern. „Hey Draco!" Dann wollte er mich an sich ziehen und mich zu küssen. „Sven nein. Ich bin verheiratet und ich hab dir gesagt, das mit uns war einmalig. Und ich will dich nie wiedersehen. Ich hab sowieso keine Ahnung warum du hier aufgetaucht bist." „Hier, das hast du vergessen." Dann hielt er mir einen Teddybären mit einem Herzen hin. „Den hab ich nicht vergessen. Den hab ich mit Absicht da gelassen. Ich bin verheiratet und zwar glücklich. Und jetzt zieh ab. Ich will dich nie wiedersehen." Dann drückte ich ihn zur Tür und als er im Flur stand, schloss ich die Tür.

_Ich atmete tief durch und ging dann auch ins Schlafzimmer. „Hey was war denn los? Warum bist du weg?" „Warum ich weg bin? Das fragst du noch? Der Typ sah 1000x besser aus, als ich. Deswegen hast du ihn dir doch geangelt." „Harry nein. Ich hab dir gesagt, es ging nicht ums Aussehen, es ging mir in dem Moment einfach nur um Sex. Ich hab dich vermisst und in dem Moment hab ich in dem Typen dich gesehen. Der Haarschnitt, die Brille. Ich hab in dem Moment einfach nur an dich gedacht und ich hab beim Sex auch nur an dich gedacht. Und ich liebe dich und wenn ich mir den Typ jetzt so angucke, merk ich erst wie hässlich der eigentlich ist." „Lüg mich nicht an. Der Typ sah tausend mal besser aus, als ich." „Harry, was bildest du dir ein? Der Typ sah garantiert nicht besser aus als du. Du bist der den ich liebe." Dann zog ich ihn an mich, schob meine Hand unter sein T-Shirt und fing an ihn zu streicheln. Ich wanderte mit meiner Hand seine Brust entlang, über den Bauch und fuhr dann mit der Hand in seine Hose. Als ich bei seinem Penis ankam, merkte ich, dass er erregter wurde und er konnte sich nicht mehr zurück halten. Er riss mir meine Hose vom Leib und drang in mich ein. Ich schrie kurz auf, als er in mir war. Als wir dann auch noch zusammen kamen, waren wir überglücklich. Das hatte doch wieder bewiesen, dass wir ein echtes Traumpaar waren._


	12. Zweifel an Dracos Liebe zu Harry

_12. Kapitel – Zweifel an Harrys Liebe zu Draco_

Harry stand neben mir auf dem Balkon und strich mir über den Rücken. „Draco, ich liebe dich!" Hauchte er mir ins Ohr. Ich sah ihn an und lächelte nur. „Du hast mir schon seit Monaten nicht mehr gesagt, dass du mich liebst. Was war los?" Fragte ich ihn. „Ich… … ich muss über einiges nachdenken. Um ehrlich zu sein musste ich mir meiner Gefühle klar werden. Ich hatte kurze Zeit das Gefühl, dass ich dich nicht mehr liebe, aber jetzt bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass du meine einzig wahre Liebe bist." Erklärte er mir. „Bitte was? Du hast mich nicht geliebt? Harry das ist nicht dein Ernst!" „Doch es tut mir leid. Aber ich bin mir jetzt 100 – ig sicher, dass ich dich liebe und keinen anderen." „Nein, so einfach geht das nicht. Ich muss jetzt erst mal über einiges nachdenken. Ich weiß nicht wann ich wieder komm und ob ich überhaupt wieder komm." Dann schnappte ich mir meinen Umhang und verschwand. Ich musste mir über das klar werden was er mir gesagt hatte.

„Draco! Draco warte! Ich liebe dich doch!" Rief er mir vom Balkon hinterher. Ich hörte aber nicht auf ihn. Ich lief blindlings durch die Straßen und am Ende stand ich vor der Wohnung von Ron und Hermine. Ich klingelte. „Ja?" Hörte ich Hermines Stimme. „Hey Hermine, hier ist Draco." Schluchzte ich. „Komm hoch!" Ich merkte dass sie besorgt klang. Als ich nach oben kam, sah ich sie nicht an. „Hey!" Meinte ich leise. „Draco, was ist passiert?" „Nichts schon okay." Log ich sie an. „Wenn alles okay wäre, würdest du hier nicht stehen, heulen und wärst am zittern. Was ist los?" Meinte sie nachdem wir zusammen in die Küche gegangen waren und uns gesetzt hatten. Sie hatte mir einen Tee gekocht. Natürlich auf die normale Weise und ich liebte ihren Tee.

„Harry hat mir gesagt, dass er für kurze Zeit nicht sicher war, ob er mich wirklich liebt. Ich bin so sauer auf ihn. Ich bin enttäuscht von ihm. Ich liebe ihn überalles und er ist sich seinen Gefühlen nicht sicher. Es lag sicher an diesem Nico." „Wer ist Nico?" Fragte Hermine verwundert. „Harrys One – Night – Stand!" „Das er dich betrogen hat, wusste ich ja, aber das er immer noch an ihn denkt, kann ich nicht verstehen. Ich dachte ihr liebt euch." In dem Moment klingelte das Telefon. „Warte mal!" Meinte Hermine und ging ran. „Hi Harry." Pause. „Nein Draco ist nicht hier." Pause. „Nein, ich kann dir auch nicht sagen wo er ist." Pause. „Ich kann verstehen, dass du dir Sorgen machst, aber ich denke das er wieder auftauchen wird." Pause. „Ja wenn ich was von ihm höre, dann sag ich dir Bescheid." Pause. „Nein du kannst jetzt nicht vorbeikommen. Ich hab noch so viel zu tun." Pause. „Ja ich sag dir Bescheid, wenn ich was von ihm höre." Pause. „Nichts zu danken. Du weißt das ich mir genauso Gedanken mache, wie du." Pause. „Ja ich bin immer für dich da. Du bist ja auch mein bester Freund." Pause. „Ja, mach's gut." Dann legte sie auf.

„Warum hast du ihm nicht gesagt, dass ich bei dir bin?" Fragte ich sie, nachdem sie wieder in die Küche kam. „Weil ich im Moment keine Lust hab auf eine Auseinandersetzung zwischen euch beiden. Außerdem schläft Tyler grade." Erklärte sie mir. „Danke ist echt lieb von dir." „Ach nichts zu danken. Du weißt, das ich immer für euch beide da bin." Dann legte sie ihre Hand auf meine und streichelte mir über die Wange. „Das mit euch beiden renkt sich mit Sicherheit wieder ein." „Ich weiß es nicht. Er hat heute, das erste mal nach 6 Monaten wieder ‚Ich liebe dich' zu mir gesagt. Anscheinend waren die sechs Monate in denen ich mit ihm geschlafen habe, ihm tausend mal am Tag gesagt hab, dass ich ihn liebe alle nur Müll. Und er sitzt jetzt zu Hause und lacht sich in Fäustchen, weil ich auf ihn reingefallen bin." „Draco. So darfst du gar nicht erst denken. Er liebt dich, sonst hätte er hier nicht angerufen." „Ach wenn er mich liebt, warum hat er dann gesagt, dass er sich für kurze Zeit unsicher war, ob er mich noch liebt?" Fragte ich aufgebracht. „Ich weiß es nicht. Hör mal, wenn du willst, dann kannst du heute Nacht erst mal hier bleiben." „Danke, das wär lieb." „Nichts zu danken."

Als Ron nach Hause kam, gab er Hermine einen Kuss und kam dann ins Wohnzimmer. „Hey Draco. Was machst du denn hier?" „Mir ging's nicht gut und da bin ich einfach mal hergekommen. Ich brauchte jemandem zum reden." Erklärte ich ihm. „Na da hast du in Hermine ja jemanden gefunden." „Ja, ich bin ihr auch dankbar, dass sie für mich da ist. Auch wenn wir uns am Anfang nicht leiden konnten." Erklärte ich ihm. „Ach hör doch auf mit den ollen Kamellen. Wir sind Freunde und das ist das wichtigste dabei." Dann kam sie zu mir und nahm mich in den Arm. Was mich aber gleich wieder in Tränen ausbrechen ließ. Sie ließ mich los und meinte nur: „Sorry, das wollte ich nicht." „Es lag nicht an dir. Es lag an mir, ich hab an Harry gedacht." „Ach Draco!" Seufzte Hermine. Dann nahm sie mich wieder in den Arm. „Was ist denn los?" Fragte Ron. „Ron, du hast ein Verhalten wie ein Elefant im Porzellanladen. Komm verzieh dich." Dann drehte er sich beleidigt und verschwand in der Küche.

Hermine baute mir die Couch zu einem Bett um, als ich unter der Dusche stand. Als ich ins Wohnzimmer kam, hatte sie mir auch eine Decke und ein Kopfkissen hingelegt. „Danke Hermine. Du bist so lieb zu mir." Ich hatte glatt wieder Tränen in den Augen. „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich immer für dich da bin. Ich hab dich lieb. So und jetzt gute Nacht." Dann gab sie mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Als ich so auf der Couch lag, dachte ich an Harry. Und kaum, dass ich an ihn gedacht hatte, regte sich mein Penis. Ich konnte nicht anders und befriedigte mich selbst. Kurze Zeit später schlief ich erschöpft ein.

Als ich am nächsten Morgen wach wurde, klapperte in der Küche schon das Geschirr und ich roch frischen Kaffee. Ich blieb aber noch liegen. Plötzlich kam Hermine ins Wohnzimmer. Sie setzte sich zu mir auf die Couch und strich mir durchs Haar. „Na hast du gut geschlafen?" Fragte sie mich leise. „Na ja ging mir schon mal besser. Ich hab eigentlich nur an Harry gedacht. Ich vermiss ihn total." Erklärte ich ihr total verschlafen. „Er war heute morgen kurz bevor er auf die Arbeit ist hier." „Hat er mich gesehen?" Fragte ich geschockt. „Nein hat er nicht. Er war zwar in der Küche, aber da ich ja die Tür zugemacht hab, hat er dich nicht gesehen." Erleichtert atmete ich aus. „Hey, er liebt dich wirklich. Er hat hier gesessen und hat geweint. Er hat mir gesagt, dass er die ganze Nacht auf dich gewartet hat und das er sich Sorgen um dich macht. Und er es nicht bereut dich geheiratet zu haben. Du solltest heute mal zu ihm gehen. Er liebt dich wirklich noch. Und er hat mir auch gesagt, dass er an seinen Gefühlen gezweifelt hat, weil er an einem Tag an Nico gedacht hat. Und soweit er mir auch erzählt hat, hat er sogar noch mal mit Nico geschlafen um sich seiner Gefühle klar zu werden." Erklärte sie mir. „Bitte was? Er hat noch mal mit Nico geschlafen? Das ist doch nicht sein ernst." Meinte ich geschockt. „Oh, er hat dir nichts davon erzählt." Meinte Hermine vorsichtig. „Nein, mit großer Sicherheit nicht." „Oh. Dann hab ich dir nichts gesagt." „Hermine, er verheimlicht mir, dass er noch ein mal mit Nico geschlafen hat. Was soll ich denn da denken? Ich hab langsam, das Gefühl, er mich noch nie wirklich geliebt hat." „Das glaub ich nicht. Er hat dich geliebt. Glaubs mir." Erklärte mir Hermine.

Dann stand ich auf, zog mich an und ging ins Ministerium. „Morgen Harry!" Meinte ich gereizt, als ich in Harrys Büro stand. „Draco!" Freute er sich und wollte mich in den Arm nehmen. Doch ich hielt ihn davon ab und meinte ruhig: „Warum kriegst du dein Maul nicht auf und sagst mir dass du noch mal mit Nico geschlafen hast?" „Ich… ich… woher?" „Frag nicht. Gib mir einfach nur eine Antwort. „Ich… ich… ich wollte mir über meine Gefühle klar werden." „Ach und das kann man nicht, wenn man sich hinsetzt und darüber nachdenkt, was man an der Person hat, mit der man verheiratet ist? Sag mal du hast doch ein Ei am wandern. Harry mit uns ist es aus! Ich geh nachher meine Sachen holen. Ich such mir eine eigene Wohnung. Und ich reich die Scheidung ein. Und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe!" Schrie ich ihn an. Harry hielt mich an meiner Hand fest, ich riss mich los und meinte: „Lass mich in Ruhe." Dann verschwand ich.


	13. Entgültige Trennung Teil1

_13. Kapitel – Entgültige Trennung! (Teil 1)_

Ich ging in seine Wohnung und packte meine Sachen. Ich ließ sie verschwinden, setzte mich dann an den Küchentisch und schrieb ihm einen Brief:

„_Hallo Harry,_

_ich bin ziemlich enttäuscht von dir. Ich hab echt gedacht, dass du mich lieben würdest. Aber wenn du zweimal mit dem selben Mann schläfst, nur um dir deiner Gefühle sicher zu sein, dann weiß ich nicht was ich denken soll. Ich hab die Scheidung eingereicht. Du wirst in den nächsten Tagen Post von meinem Anwalt bekommen. Ich bin so tierisch enttäuscht von dir. Schläfst nur mit Nico um dir deiner Gefühle sicher zu sein. Ich versteh dich nicht. Ich dachte echt, du liebst mich. Ich will nie wieder was mit dir zu tun haben. Lass mich bloß in Ruhe und versuch nicht mich umzustimmen oder mich zurück zu bekommen. Ich bin nicht so dreist wie du. Ich hab nur einmal mit Sven geschlafen und das war der One – Night – Stand. Aber ich hab kein Vertrauen mehr in dich und deswegen hat unsere Beziehung auch keinen Sinn mehr. LASS MICH EINFACH IN RUHE! _

_Draco"_

Dann legte ich den Zettel auf den Küchentisch und ging wieder zu Hermine. „Und? Wo warst du?" „Ich war im Ministerium, hab mit Harry Schluss gemacht, dann war ich auf dem Standesamt und hab die Scheidung eingereicht und jetzt bin ich wieder hier." Meinte ich und fing an zu weinen. „Es ist dir nicht leicht gefallen, die Scheidung einzureichen oder?" „Nein, war es nicht. Ich hab auch geheult, als ich das gemacht hab. Der Standesbeamte hat gemeint, warum ich denn die Scheidung einreichen wollte. Und da hab ich ihm die ganze Geschichte erzählt und hat dann die Scheidung fertig gemacht." Ich hatte angefangen zu weinen und Hermine nahm mich in den Arm. „Och Mensch. Es ist schade, dass ihr im Streit auseinander gehen müsst."

„Tja er hat es nicht anders gewollt. Warum musste er auch mit Nico schlafen? Wenn er das nicht getan hätte, wären wir noch zusammen." Antwortete ich Hermine etwas gefasster. „Wo sind denn deine Sachen?" „Ich hab sie zwischengelagert und ich weiß, dass sie da wo sie sind nicht geklaut werden." Erklärte ich ihr. „Na dann ist ja gut. Wenn du willst kannst du vorrübergehend bei uns wohnen. Solange bis du eine eigene Wohnung gefunden hast." „Danke, das ist echt lieb von dir, aber was ist mit Ron?" Fragte ich sie. „Vergiss ihn. Er soll sich damit abfinden, dass wir einen Mitbewohner haben. Außerdem kommt so wenigstens mal ein bisschen Leben in die Bude." Lächelte sie. „Danke. Du bist die beste." Dann umarmte ich sie und fing wieder an zu weinen. „Ach Süßer!" Meinte sie und zog mich an sich.

Anscheinend hatte ich mich in den Schlaf geweint, denn als ich wach wurde, war es dunkel. Ich lag auf der Couch und war auch zugedeckt. Als ich auf die Uhr sah, war es zwei Uhr nachts. Wenn ich jetzt bei Harry gewesen wäre, dann hätte ich jetzt mit ihm schlafen können, aber wir hatten uns ja getrennt. Und damit musste ich zurecht kommen. Es lag ja nicht mal an mir. Es lag ja an Harry. Er hatte mich betrogen. Als ich so über die Beziehung nach dachte, merkte ich das wir eigentlich bis gestern nur schöne Sachen miteinander erlebt hatten, okay bis auf meinen Ausraster, aber ansonsten, war eigentlich immer alles gut ausgegangen. Ich schwelgte in Erinnerungen, als ich plötzlich eine Hand auf meinem Bauch bemerkte. Ich sah hoch. „Hey Draco!" Meinte Hermine. „Na was kann ich für dich tun?" „Nichts. Ich wollte nur mal sehen ob du noch da bist. Ich mach mir nämlich tierische Sorgen um dich. Ich hab Angst, dass du dir was antust." „Brauchst du aber nicht. Mir geht's gut. Ich tu mir nichts an. Mach dir keine Gedanken." „Okay, ich geh dann wieder schlafen." Sie gab mir einen Kuss und ging dann wieder ins Bett. In dem Moment merkte ich wer meine wirklichen Freunde waren. Ich war froh Hermine zu haben.

Als ich ein paar Tage später morgens wach wurde, hörte ich die Türklingel. Ich ging in die Küche. Der Tisch war wie jeden Morgen für mich gedeckt worden. Ich setzte mich hin und fing an zu frühstücken. Als die Küchentür aufging, blieb mir der Bissen fast im Hals stecken. Harry stand in der Tür. Ich stand auf und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Harry wollte mir nach, doch Hermine meinte: „Lass ihn Harry. Er muss das jetzt erst mal verdauen." Ich setzte mich mit dem Rücken zur Tür und ließ den Tränen freien Lauf.

Kurze Zeit später klopfte es. „Ja?" meinte ich und wischte mir die Tränen aus den Augen. „Hey ich bin's Harry. Kann ich reinkommen?" „Nein!" Fauchte ich und ging zur Couch. „Bitte lass mich rein!" „Nein!" Schrie ich schon fast. „Harry lass ihn. Er will dich nicht sehen. Das hat er dir doch in dem Brief geschrieben." Erklärte ihm Hermine. Ich saß auf der Couch und dachte über einiges nach… … …


	14. Eine eventuelle Versöhnung

_14. – Eine eventuelle Versöhnung_

Ich hatte meine eigene Wohnung und ich lud Hermine als Dankeschön zum Essen ein. Als es klingelte hatte ich grade das Fleisch in den Ofen gestellt zum Warmhalten. „Ja?" Fragte ich fröhlich. „Hey hier ist Hermine!" „Hey Süße, komm hoch." Meinte ich total happy. Dann öffnete ich die Tür und ging wieder in die Küche. „Draco?" „Ja, ich bin hier in der Küche." Rief ich sie zu mir. „Hey Draco!" Meinte sie. Dann gab sie mir einen Kuss und setzte sich auf einen Küchenstuhl. In dem Moment klingelte es noch mal. „Erwartest du noch jemanden?" Fragte mich Hermine. „Außer dir eigentlich niemanden." Also ging ich an die Sprechanlage. „Ja?" „Hey Draco! Hier ist Harry." „Verzieh dich. Ich will dich nie wiedersehen." „Draco bitte, gib mir noch eine Chance." „NEIN UND JETZT VERZIEH DICH!" Schrie ich in die Anlage und ging dann wieder in die Küche.

„Wer war das denn?" „Harry!" Meinte ich gereizt. „Willst du ihn wirklich nie wiedersehen?" „Ja. Ich will ihn nie wiedersehen. Er hat mich zwei mal betrogen. Und das ist schon ein bisschen viel. Das erste mal hab ich ihm ja noch verziehen, weil wir uns da gegenseitig betrogen haben. Aber jetzt ist es entgültig vorbei." „Ihr solltet euch mal zusammen setzen und reden. Vielleicht gebt ihr euch danach noch mal eine Chance."

Während Hermine mir das so alles erzählte, dachte ich darüber nach. Wir hatten schöne Momente, aber auch schlechte Momente. Die schönen waren natürlich immer besser als die schlechten, aber als ich so über die schlechten nachdachte, merkte ich, dass Harry mir und ich ihm in den schlechten Momenten immer beiseite stand. Egal was es war. Bis auf unsere Streitereien natürlich.

„Draco? Draco? Sag mal hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" meinte Hermine plötzlich. „Was? Nein tut mir leid. Ich hab grade über was nachgedacht. Sorry!" „Du denkst noch sehr oft an Harry oder?" „Ja, sehr, sehr oft." „Oh man. Komm her." Dann nahm sie mich in den Arm und ich fing an zu weinen. „Ich denke ich ruf Harry gleich an und sag ihm, dass er heute abend herkommen soll." Ich sagte gar nichts und so tat sie es auch gleich. „Hey Harry, hier ist Hermine. Du hast heute abend eine Verabredung." Pause. „Hier in Dracos Wohnung." Pause. „Weil du eine Verabredung mit ihm hast. Aber es ist nicht irgendeine Verabredung. Es geht mir in erster Linie darum, dass ihr euch noch mal aussprecht." Pause. „Okay, dann bist du um acht hier." Pause. „Ja ich bleib bis acht hier und dann lass ich euch alleine." Erklärte sie ihm. Pause. „Okay, wir sehen uns dann später." Dann legte sie auf.

Sie hielt mich immer noch im Arm und meinte: „So, du gehst jetzt duschen und ich räum hier auf." Dann schob sie mich ins Bad und ging zurück in die Küche. Ich zog mich gedankenverloren aus und stellte mich unter die Dusche. Das warme Wasser tat mir richtig gut. Ich fühlte mich nach der Dusche wie neugeboren. Ich dachte an die Zeit in der ich immer mit Harry geduscht hatte, aber das war Vergangenheit. Als ich ungefähr eine Stunde später wieder in die Küche komm, hat Hermine aufgeräumt, die ganzen Teller und alles in die Spülmaschine gestellt und den Tisch abgewischt. Sie saß auf einem der Stühle und las meine Lieblingszeitschrift. „Hey das ist meine Zeitung." Grinste ich. „Ist ja gut. Du kannst sie ja wieder haben. Ich bin ja gleich verschwunden." Lächelte sie.

Als es auf acht Uhr zuging wurde ich immer nervöser. Ich lief in der Wohnung auf und ab und machte Hermine damit verrückt. Sie packte mich am Arm und packte mich auf einen Stuhl. „Bleibst du jetzt mal sitzen? Du nimmst den Leuten die Ruhe." Meinte sie etwas lauter. Ich fing an mit den Fingern auf dem Tisch rumzutrommeln. Hermine wurde das auch zu viel. Sie schnappte sich meine Hand und meinte: „Du redest nur mit deinem Ex. Ist das denn so schlimm?" „Ich bin nervös ohne Ende. Ich hab Harry solange nicht mehr in die Augen gesehen." „Dann tust du das jetzt gleich. Ihr solltet eurer Beziehung noch eine Chance geben. Auch wenn die Beziehung beim ersten Anlauf schief gegangen ist. Es gibt viele Beziehungen, die im ersten Anlauf, den Bach runtergegangen sind." „Nenn mir eine." „Lass mich überlegen… James und Lily. Harrys Eltern. Lily mochte James am Anfang nicht. Und dann haben sie doch geheiratet und Harry gekriegt." Tolles Beispiel. Musste sie ausgerechnet Harrys Eltern nehmen.

Plötzlich klingelte es. Ich atmete noch mal tief durch und ging dann an die Sprechanlage. „Ja?" „Hey Draco, hier ist Harry." „Komm hoch." „Viel Glück." Hauchte Hermine mir ins Ohr, gab mir einen Kuss und verschwand. „Hey Harry!" Dann war sie verschwunden. „Hallo Draco!" „Hallo Harry." Meinte ich schüchtern. „Komm doch rein. Darf ich dir deine Jacke abnehmen?" „Gerne." Dann gab er mir vorsichtig seine Jeansjacke. „Ich geh schon mal ins Wohnzimmer." Meinte er. „Ja klar." Ich wollte grade die Jacke aufhängen, als ich Harrys Aftershave roch. Ich konnte dem Drang nicht wiederstehen und roch an der Jacke. Ich erinnerte mich an all die schönen Dinge die wir zusammen gemacht haben. Aber dann fasste ich mich wieder und ging zu ihm ins Wohnzimmer. „Du… du hast die Bilder aufgehoben?" Fragte er mich. „Ja hab ich. Ich hab auch noch viel nach unserer Trennung an dich gedacht. Aber leider war ich so sehr am Boden, dass ich sehr viel geweint hab…"

_Wir setzten uns auf die Couch und schwiegen einen Augenblick. „Also, warum wollte Hermine, dass ich her komm?" fragte Harry mich. „Weil sie gemeint hat, dass wir uns aussprechen sollten." „Okay." Dann schwiegen wir wieder. „Harry, wieso hast du mich noch mal betrogen?" fragte ich traurig. „Weil ich… ich weiß es selber nicht. Ich kann's dir nicht sagen." Dann senkte er den Kopf und ich sah wie auf seiner Hose dunkle Punkte erschienen. Er weinte. Ich wollte grade meine Hand nach ihm ausstrecken, tat es aber doch nicht. Am Ende konnte ich nicht anders und nahm ihn dann doch in den Arm. _

_Als er mich wieder an sah, überkam es mich und ich musste ihn küssen. Er erwiderte den Kuss. Dann zog er mich auf den Boden und strich mir über meine Wange. „Draco, ich liebe dich und ich will dich wieder haben. Ich will dich jetzt." „Harry… ich…" ich fing an Harry zu streicheln. Mir ging es jetzt wieder richtig gut. Ich hatte den Mann in den Armen, den ich liebte und den ich zurück haben wollte. Meine Hand glitt langsam an Harrys Schenkelinnenseite immer weiter nach innen in Richtung seiner Genitalien. Er hatte die Hose noch an. Ich sah ihn fragend an und er nickte nur. _

_Also machte ich mich am Reißverschluss der Hose zu schaffen. Ich lehnte mich nach vorne und küsste Harry. „Draco, ich will dich!" Hauchte er mir ins Ohr. Ich zog ihm das T-Shirt aus und dann die Hose. Ich legte meine Hand auf seine Boxershorts und merkte, dass sich etwas regte. Ich zog ihm die Boxershorts aus und nahm seinen Penis in die Hand. Ich bewegte die Hand hoch und runter und merkte wie er immer steifer wurde. Als sein Glied stand, nahm ich ihn in den Mund. Ich leckte mit der Zunge über die Spitze des Penis'. Harry stöhnte auf. Er war ziemlich erregt. Er stieß zu. Mir wurde kurz schwindelig, aber dann fasste ich mich wieder und gewöhnte mich an den Rhythmus von Harrys Stößen. Kurze Zeit später spürte ich sein Sperma in meinem Mund. _

_Ich behielt ihn trotzdem im Mund. Und langsam richtete er sich auch wieder auf. Ich wendete mich von ihm ab und rutsche nach oben um Harry zu küssen. Ganz langsam arbeitete ich mich über seinen Bauch, über seine Brust nach oben zu Harrys Mund. Als ich seine warmen Lippen spürte, strahlte ich ihn nach dem Kuss an. „Nimm mich Draco, nimm mich!" Hauchte er mir ins Ohr. Langsam ließ ich meine Hand wieder in die Nähe seine Penis' gleiten. Dann suchte ich mit meinem Finger Harrys Eingang. Ganz langsam ließ ich einen Finger in ihn gleiten. Harry stöhnte und fing an zu zittern. Er zitterte so sehr vor Erregung, dass ich meinen Finger wieder rauszog. _

„_Schatz, beruhig dich, es ist doch alles okay." „Ich zittere nicht deswegen. Ich will dich einfach nur wieder mal spüren." Flüsterte Harry. Er zog mich an sich und küsste mich leidenschaftlich. Seine Zunge spielte gekonnt mit meiner und ich wurde immer erregter. Kurze Zeit später, presste ich Harrys Beine auseinander und drang in ihn ein. Ich stieß vorsichtig zu. „Ja. Draco, gibs mir. Mach's mir. Ich bin so scharf auf dich." Stöhnte Harry. Ich stieß immer öfter zu und wurde immer schneller. Ich sah Harrys Emotionen in seinen Augen und in seinem Gesicht. Ich sah das er es genoss, von mir genommen zu werden. Und ich war auch froh, endlich mal wieder richtigen Sex zu haben. (Nicht immer nur mit mir selbst :-D) _

_Eine Stunde später lagen wir erschöpft in meinem Bett und kuschelten. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass unsere Aussprache eher zum Versöhnungssex werden wurde. Aber es hatte mir gefallen. Und Harry sichtlich auch. Er kuschelte sich an mich und gab mir einen Kuss auf meine Brust. „Na Süßer, war es für dich genauso schön, wie für mich?" fragte er mich. „Ja, war es. Ich fand es richtig schön." Ich sah in diese wunderschönen smaragdgrünen Augen, die mich in dem Moment zum träumen anregten. Ich versank in diesen wunderschönen Augen und begann zu träumen. _

_Plötzlich spürte ich Harrys Lippen auf meinem Bauch. Als ich zu ihm sah, strahlte er und meinte: „Jetzt will ich dich aber auch mal verwöhnen." Er glitt unter der Decke immer tiefer und als er meinen Penis in den Mund nahm, war ich so erregt wie noch nie. Er kam wieder nach oben und küsste mich. Es erinnerte mich daran, dass ich das vorher auch bei ihm getan hatte. Ich spürte einen Finger in mich eindringen und wurde immer erregter. „Nimm mich!" stöhnte ich. Er kam wieder hoch, gab mir einen Kuss, drückte meine Beine auseinander und sein Penis suchte sich den Weg in mich. Als er in mir war stöhnte ich. „Mach's mir Harry, mach's mir." Er stieß mich immer fester und heftiger, aber es gefiel mir. _

_Wiederrum eine Stunde später, kuschelten wir erneut miteinander. Wir hatten nun schon zum was weiß ich wievielten mal miteinandergeschlafen. Ich liebte Harry und ich hoffte, dass wir nach dieser Nacht wieder zusammen waren. Harry schlief in meinen Armen ein und ich war wenige Augenblicke später auch eingeschlafen.  
_  
Als ich dann wieder wach wurde, lag Harry immer noch in meinen Armen. Er liebte mich also immer noch und wollte auch wieder mit mir zusammen sein. Ich hatte mir geschworen nicht bei ihm einzuziehen, wenn wir den ganzen Tag aufeinander hingen, dann gab das nur Probleme. Und deswegen ließ ich es bleiben. Aber wir hatten ja noch nicht darüber geredet. Ich wuschelte vorsichtig durch Harrys Haare. Ich wollte nicht, dass er wach wurde.

Dann stand ich auf und ging in die Küche. Ich weiß nicht mal wie wir es geschafft hatten ins Schlafzimmer zu kommen. Doch dann fiel es mir wieder ein. Ich hatte das erste mal mit Harry geschlafen, ihn dann hochgehoben, ohne mein Penis aus ihm zu ziehen und dann hatte ich ihn ins Schlafzimmer getragen. Wir haben uns heiß und innig geliebt. Und vor allem lange.

Nun saß ich in der Küche und trank eine Tasse Tee. Normalerweise trank ich morgens Kaffee. Aber heute hatte ich mal Lust auf einen Tee. Ich weiß auch nicht wieso, aber ich hab mich an dem Morgen richtig gut gefühlt. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass ich eine richtige tolle Nacht hatte. Wenn man 2 ½ Stunden Schlaf als tolle Nacht interpretieren kann. Ja ich hatte wirklich nur 2 ½ Stunden Schlaf. Ja ist nicht viel, aber für so eine schöne Nacht ist mir auch egal, wie lange ich geschlafen hab.

Ich hörte auf einmal ein patschendes Geräusch und kurze Zeit später kam Harry in die Küche getapst. „Morgen Süßer!" Meinte ich strahlend. „Morgen Draco!" Meinte er total verschlafen. „Na wie fandest du die Nacht?" „Geil!" strahlte er mich an. „Du Draco…" „Was denn?" „Ähm… sind wir jetzt eigentlich wieder… zusammen oder wie sieht das aus?" „Klar sind wir wieder zusammen." Dann setzte sich Harry gähnend neben mich. Er sah mich an und lächelte. „Was denn?" „Ich liebe dich!" „Ich liebe dich auch." Dann zog Harry mich an sich und küsste mich.

_Harry zog mich ins Wohnzimmer und kniete sich auf den Boden. Er zog mir die Hose aus und fing an, meinen Penis mit dem Mund zu liebkosen. Er küsste ihn und spielte mit der Spitze von meinem Penis. Ich war so dermaßen erregt, dass ich abspritzte. Genau in Harrys Mund. Harry schluckte das Sperma, stand auf, zog sein Hemd und seine Hose aus und setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf den Boden. Ich konnten seinen Penis sehen. „Komm her." Meinte er. Dann zog ich meine Hose komplett aus und ließ mich langsam auf seinem Penis nieder. Er drang in mich ein und ich fing an mein Becken zu bewegen. Ich hatte meine Beine hinter seinen Rücken gestellt, meine Arme um seinen Hals gelegt und meine Augen geschlossen. _(Siehe unten)

Ja, ich weiß auch nicht wer das Bild gemacht hat, aber am nächsten Tag, lag es in meinem Briefkasten. Kein Brief kein nichts dabei. Aber ich muss zugeben, ich hab mich mit den Bildern ins Bett zurück gezogen und hab mich selbst befriedigt. Es hat mich zum Glück keiner gestört.

Mittlerweile waren wir schon mehr als drei Monate wieder zusammen. Harry wohnte in seiner Wohnung und ich in meiner Wohnung, aber wir trafen uns mal bei ihm, mal bei mir. Wir hatten den besten Sex, seitdem wir wieder zusammen waren.

Wir waren also mal wieder verabredet. Kurz vor halb 8 brach ich unter Schmerzen zusammen. Kurze Zeit später klingelte es bei mir. Ich konnte mich grade noch bis zur Sprechanlage ziehen. Harry kam rein. „Schatz, was ist los?" Fragte er mich, nachdem er mich auf dem Boden liegen sehen hatte. „Ruf einen Krankenwagen!" Stöhnte ich. „Ja mach." Er griff zum Telefon und rief den Notarzt an. Kurze Zeit später waren wir auch schon auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus. So fiel unser romantischer Abend zu zweit aus.

Als wir da waren wurde ich in die Notaufnahme eingeliefert. Harry musste leider draußen bleiben. Ich wurde untersucht und erfuhr dann, dass ich kurz vor einem Blinddarmdurchbruch stand und eine Nierenbeckenbodenentzündung hatte. Deswegen hatte ich solche Schmerzen. Ich bekam nur noch mit, wie mir die Atemmaske aufgesetzt wurde und ich langsam in die Narkose sank.

Ich spürte Lippen auf meinen und wurde langsam wach. Ich hielt Harrys Hand fest. „Geh… nicht!" sagte ich leise. „Draco!" Freute er sich. „Schnell ruft einen Arzt. Er ist wach geworden." Bat er die anderen. Hermine nickte und holte einen Arzt. „Mr. Malfoy, das ging aber schnell. Wir hatten noch nie einen Patienten, der so schnell aus der Narkose aufgewacht ist. Ich würde Sie bitten mal kurz nach draußen zu gehen." Dann gingen die anderen doch raus.

Dann kamen die anderen wieder rein und Harry setzte sich auf mein Bett und gab mir einen Kuss. „Ich liebe dich Draco!" meinte er leise. „Ich… dich… auch!" Er nahm meine Hand und meinte: „Ich will für den Rest meines Lebens mit dir zusammen sein!" „Ich doch auch." „Harry, in meiner rechten Hosentasche hab ich was. Kannst du mir das mal bitte bringen?" „Klar." Also ging er zu meiner Hose und holte das was darin ist raus. Es war eingepackt und er hatte keine Ahnung was er damit wollte.

„Harry, setz dich bitte mal." Er setzte sich wieder auf mein Bett und ich nahm seine Hand. „Schatz, wir sind jetzt wieder mal zusammen. Und ich weiß auch, dass du und ich für immer zusammen sein wollen. Und deswegen frage ich dich: Willst du mich heiraten?" „Draco… … … ja." Dann zog ich Harry an mich und küsste ihn. Ich überreichte ihm die Schachtel und meinte: „Hier das ist für dich." Als er die Schachtel öffnete, lag ein Ring darin. Er erkannte ihn als seinen Ehering.

„Du… du… du hast den Ring noch? Obwohl ich ihn dir vor die Füße geschmissen hab?" „Du hast ihn mir ja nicht vor die Füße geschmissen. Du hast ihn nur in meinen Briefkasten geschmissen mit einem Brief von wegen, dass du noch eine Chance haben willst und ich den Ring aufheben soll, falls wir uns noch mal zusammen tun sollten. Und das hab ich auch getan."

„Du bist der Beste. Ich liebe dich!" Meinte er zu mir und nahm mich vorsichtig in den Arm. Wir versanken in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Seine Zunge spielte gekonnt mit meiner. Wir bemerkten nicht mal, dass Hermine, Ron und Ginny gegangen waren. Erst als wir den Kuss nach einer Ewigkeit lösten, bemerkten wir das wir alleine waren. „Hey, wo sind denn die anderen hin?"

„Vergiss die anderen! Wir haben ja noch uns." Meinte er grinsend und zog mich wieder an sich. Wir versanken wieder in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Ich merkte, dass er am liebsten über mich hergefallen wäre, aber da ich grade erst frisch operiert worden bin, konnte er das natürlich nicht. Eine Stunde später verabschiedete er sich von mir und ging dann nach Hause.

Ich lag da und dachte nach. Ich hatte ja jetzt viel Zeit. Ich sollte nämlich für mehr als zwei Wochen im Krankenhaus bleiben. Ich dachte über die letzte Beziehung die ich mit Harry hatte nach und merkte, dass wir so alles falsch gemacht hatten, was man falsch machen konnte. Und ich wollte verhindern, dass wir uns wieder trennten. Deswegen hatte ich ihm auch den Antrag gemacht. Aber ein Termin für unsere Hochzeit stand noch nicht fest. Und ich wollte auch vorerst keinen festlegen, weil ich unserer Beziehung noch erst mal ein paar Jahre oder Monate geben wollte, bis sich das alles wieder ein bisschen entspannt hatte und wir quasi unsere alte Beziehung so ein Stück zurück hatten.

Ich hatte die Hände hinter mein Kopf gelegt und merkte, dass ich Harry jetzt schon vermisste. Ich mein, wenn ich mal ein, zwei Tage auf Sexentzug war, war das ja okay, aber zwei Wochen. Na ja, ich war ja alleine und so hatte ich keine Probleme, mich abends ein bisschen zu entspannen. Harry hatte mir das Bild mitgebracht, dass von uns gemacht worden war, als wir im Wohnzimmer miteinander geschlafen hatten. Und so entspannte ich mich jeden Abend mit dem Bild.

Am nächsten Morgen hatte ich so ein komisches Gefühl in der Magengegend. Aber wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass ich schon seit mehr als 24 Stunden nichts mehr gegessen hatte. Ich machte mir zwar immer noch Sorgen, dass Harry mir nicht treu sein konnte, aber ich wollte nicht zu viel Misstrauen an den Tag legen. Aber gesundes Misstrauen in einer Beziehung war ja normal. Ich liebte Harry, aber ich hatte Angst, dass er mich wieder betrügen würde.

„Schatz, da bist du ja. Ich dachte schon ich krieg dich heute gar nicht mehr zu sehen." Freute ich mich als ich ihn sah. „Doch, doch. Ich kann doch gar nicht den Tag überstehen, ohne dich einmal gesehen zu haben." Dann zog er mich an sich und küsste mich leidenschaftlich. Meine Zunge bat um Einlass und er ließ es geschehen. „Harry ich will dich." „Draco das geht nicht und das weißt du auch." Erklärte er mir. Er legte seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter. Ich sog seinen Duft ein. Und ich merkte das ich schon wieder richtig scharf auf ihn war.

Ich ließ meine Hand nach unten gleiten und griff ihm in den Schritt. Harry sprang auf und meinte: „Huh! Draco lass das. Du weißt, dass wir es nicht hier machen dürfen." „Ich weiß, aber ich liebe dich doch." „Ich liebe dich auch." Dann gab er mir einen Kuss. „So die Besuchszeit ist vorbei. Ich würde Sie gerne bitten zu gehen." Meinte die Nachtschwester. „Ja ich bin gleich weg. Schlaf gut mein Engel und träum was schönes." Dann gab Harry mir einen Kuss und schob vorsichtig seine Zunge zwischen meine Lippen. Ich schloss die Augen, zog ihn an mich und spielte mit seiner Zunge. „Mach's gut!" er strich mir über die Wange und war weg.


	15. Entgültige Trennung Teil2

_15. – Entgültige Trennung! (Teil2)_

Ich wurde am selben Abend noch entlassen. Ginny hatte mich abgeholt, nachdem sie mir ganz aufgeregt, was sagen musste. Sie ging mit mir in den Fuchsbau. Dort legte sie ein Video in den Recorder und schaltete es an. „Bevor ich dir das Video zeige, will ich dir nur noch sagen, dass es nicht sehr schön für dich werden wird. Ich muss das tun. Und danach sag ich dir, warum derjenige es dir nicht selber gesagt hat." Erklärte sie mir. Dann ging sie vorm Fernseher weg und schaltete den Videorecorder an.

Was ich dann sah, traf mich wie der Schlag. Ich war total geschockt. Harry trieb es hinter meinem Rücken mit diesem Nico immer noch. Ich hatte Tränen in den Augen. Ich sah im Augenwinkel, wie Ginny die Fernbedienung hob. Ich drückte ihre Hand wieder runter. Ich sah mir das Band bis zum Schluss an. Ich hörte wie er stöhnte und ich merkte, dass er bei ihm viel mehr Leidenschaft einsetzte als bei mir. Ich ahnte das Harry mir nie im Leben treu gewesen war. Vielleicht die ersten beiden Jahre, aber ab dann nicht mehr. Als Ginny das Band ausschaltete weinte ich. Sie nahm mich in den Arm und meinte: „Es wird nicht lange dauern und Harry taucht hier auf. Ich hab ihm eine Eule geschickt. Er wird gleich hier sein. Geh schon mal nach oben. Und wenn du denkst, es ist zu viel für dich, dann zeigst du dich." Dann ging ich nach oben auf die Treppe.

Kurze Zeit später hörte man vor der Tür ein lautes ‚Plopp'. Und dann wurde die Tür geöffnet. „Ich hab dich schon erwartet." Meinte sie und grinste. „Ginny, du darfst Draco das Band nicht zeigen. Der bringt mich um. Wir haben uns grade erst wieder vertragen und ich will ihn nicht noch mal verlieren." Flehte ich sie an. „Nein, ich werde Draco morgen das Band zeigen. Und du hinderst mich nicht daran." „Was hast du auch in dem Haus gegenüber zu suchen?" fragte ich sie. „Ich hab eine Freundin besucht." „Komm lüg nicht." „Ich lüg nicht. Im Gegensatz zu dir. Du belügst und betrügst Draco. Das hat er nicht verdient. Ich dachte echt du liebst Draco." „Ich liebe ihn ja auch, aber…" „Was aber? Musstest du deinen Druck ablassen? Du bist so was von Sexgeil. Ich versteh dich nicht. Ich dachte wirklich du würdest Draco lieben. Aber anscheinend tust du das nicht, sonst würdest du ihn nicht betrügen." „Klar liebe ich ihn, aber…" „Was aber?" „Ich… ich kann nicht treu sein." „Heißt das, du warst in unserer Beziehung auch nicht treu." „Doch. In der Beziehung war ich treu, aber hier laufen lauter total süße Schwule Jungs rum und ich kann mich um ehrlich zu sein auch nicht zurück halten…"

„Halt die Klappe Harry. Ich hab das Video gesehen und ich hab eben dein Geständnis gehört. Was ist los mit dir? Warum kannst du nicht treu sein? Nur wegen den Jungs? Das finde ich lächerlich. Ich hab dir eine dritte Chance gegeben. Und du hast sie wieder nicht genutzt. Mehr als Affären brauchst du anscheinend auch nicht. Ich kann das nicht verstehen. Unsere Beziehung ist beendet. Und eine vierte Chance kriegst du nicht mehr. Ich will dich nie wiedersehen. Die Sachen die du eventuell noch bei mir hast, werde ich dir mit einer Eule zukommen lassen. Und jetzt geh mir aus den Augen!" Fauchte er mich an.

„Draco nein. Das kannst du nicht machen. Ich liebe dich doch." „Wenn du mich lieben würdest, dann wärst du mir treu." Meinte ich ruhig und langsam. „Ich liebe dich und das weißt du doch. Wenn ich dich nicht lieben würde, dann hätte ich auch keine Affäre mit dir gehabt, in der Zeit wo ich mit Seamus zusammen war." „Das war nur eine Nacht. Weil wir die beiden dann erwischt haben, wo sie was miteinander hatten. Und danach waren wir wieder zusammen. Das war deine dritte Chance und die hast du auch vergeigt. GEH MIR AUS DEN AUGEN!" schrie ich ihn an. Harry drehte sich um und ging. „Draco?" „Was?" Fauchte ich. „Ich… liebe… dich!" stotterte Harry und verschwand.

Ich brach weinend auf der Treppe zusammen. Ich liebte Harry doch, aber wenn er nicht treu sein konnte, dann wollte ich auch keine Beziehung mit ihm. Doch von einer Affäre mit ihm wäre ich nicht abgeneigt, weil er ja weiß was ich will und ich weiß was er will.


	16. Eine Affäre mit Harry

_16. Kapitel – Eine Affäre mit Harry?_

Am nächsten Morgen machte ich mich auf den Weg ins Ministerium um Harry abzuholen. „Hey Harry!" meinte ich, als ich vor seinem Büro stand. „Was machst du denn hier?" Fragte er mich geschockt. „Komm mit!" Meinte ich und zog ihn von seinem Stuhl hoch. Er schnappte sich seinen Umhang und folgte mir.

„_Wo wollen wir hin?" fragte er mich. „Das wirst du noch sehen." Dann folgte er mir weiter. Als wir vor meiner Wohnung standen, zog ich ihn mit nach oben. „Was hast du vor?" Fragte er mich. „Ich… das wirst du gleich sehen." meinte ich geheimnisvoll. Als ich die Tür hinter uns geschlossen hatte, zog ich an dem Bändel, der Harrys Umhang zusammen hielt, er fiel lautlos zu Boden. Harry sah mich an und ich konnte sehen, dass in seinen Augen Fragezeichen erschienen. „Lass mich mal machen!" Meinte ich und knöpfte sein Hemd auf. Er sah mich fragend an. „Lass mich nur machen." Meinte ich wieder. Dann schob ich ihm das Hemd von der Schulter. Ich sah seinen gebräunten Körper und wurde immer erregter, aber ich hatte gelernt, meine Erektion unter Kontrolle zu halten. Ich drehte Harry um und fesselte seine Hände auf dem Rücken. _

„_Draco was…" wollte er fragen, doch ich legte ihm einen Finger auf den Mund. Ich öffnete seine Hose und sie fiel auf den Boden. Danach ließ ich ihn einen Augenblick zappeln. Ich setzte mich auf die Couch und sah zu, wie er mich beobachtete. Er stieg aus seiner Hose und sah mich fragend an. „Was denn?" Fragte ich lächelnd. „Was hast du mit mir vor?" fragte er mich. „Lass dich überraschen." Dann stand ich wieder auf und sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Harry, warum hast du das getan?" fragte ich ihn. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich liebe dich und ich will dich auch zurück haben. Meinetwegen mach einen Lügendetektortest mit mir. Ich liebe dich wirklich." Dann zog ich ihn ins Schlafzimmer. Ich schubste ihn leicht aufs Bett._

Als ich ihn ansah, sah ich das seine Hose schon ganz schön ausgebeult war. „Harry, wenn wir jetzt miteinander schlafen. Sind wir danach wieder zusammen. Ich weiß, ich hab gesagt, ich geb dir keine vierte Chance, aber da ich dich wirklich überalles liebe, will ich dir die Chance doch noch mal geben. Ich mein, wenn du sagst, du willst nur kuscheln, dann ist das auch okay. Aber versprich mir eins. Wenn wir wieder zusammen sind, dann will ich das du mir treu bist. Und zwar immer. Weil wenn du dir diesmal wieder einen Ausrutscher leistest, dann kann ich für nichts garantieren." Erklärte ich ihm. 

„_Ich versprech dir alles was du willst. Nur bind mich endlich los." Ich setzte ihn wieder hin und band ihn los. Seine Arme schlangen sich so schnell um mich, dass ich gar nicht mehr reagieren konnte. Er fing an zu weinen und sah mir in die Augen. „So jetzt kommt erst mal die Brille weg." Meinte ich und zauberte ihm Kontaktlinsen in die Augen. Er sah mich an und strahlte. „Draco… danke." Dann nahm er mich wieder in den Arm und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich will dich Draco." Hauchte er. „Mach mal langsam. Erst wenn du mir versprichst, dass du mich nie wieder und ich meine NIE WIEDER betrügst." „Ich versprechs dir. Ich versprechs dir hoch und heilig und wenn ich es nicht einhalten sollte, dann soll mich der Blitz treffen." Meinte er. „Okay." Ich ließ mich langsam auf die Knie sinken und zog ihm seine Boxershorts aus. _

_Dann ließ ich ihn sitzen und zog mich selber aus. Bis auf die Boxershorts. Die ließ ich an. Ich ließ mich wieder auf die Knie sinken und nahm seinen Penis in den Mund. Ich lutschte, leckte und saugte an seinem Penis. Ich merkte wie er sich fallen ließ und das nicht nur auf das Bett. „Erinnerst du dich an unser erstes Mal miteinander?" fragte mich Harry stöhnend. „Ja, ich erinnere mich noch so gut, als ob es gestern gewesen wäre." Schwelgte ich in Erinnerungen. Ich erinnerte mich noch zu genau an damals: _

_Nachdem meine Hand sich unter sein Pyjamaoberteil geschoben hatte, konnte er nicht anders und begann mich leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Wir sahen uns tief in die Augen. Ich streifte ihm das Oberteil ab und begann seine Brust zu küssen. Dann wanderte ich mit meinem Mund über seinen Bauch bis hin zum Becken. Ich merkte wie er immer heftiger zu atmen begann. Und als ich seinen Penis erreichte, stöhnte er kurz auf. Ihm gefiel es sichtlich, sich fallen zu lassen. Als ich in ihn eindrang, stöhnte er noch heftiger. Als ich mein Becken zu bewegen begann fing er an mein Becken an sich zu drücken. Nachdem wir unseren Höhepunkt erreicht hatten, fielen wir atemlos auf das Bett. Nachdem sich sein Atem beruhigt hatte, legte ich meinen Kopf auf seine Brust._

_Aber im Moment war mir das alles egal. Ich liebte Harry und ich war froh, seinen Penis mal wieder genießen zu können. Ich wollte mehr, aber irgendwas in mir hielt mich davon ab, meine Boxershorts auszuziehen. Als ich von ihm abließ, sah Harry mich an und meinte: „Hey was ist denn los?" „Ich weiß es nicht." dann setzte ich mich neben ihn aufs Bett und ließ mich nach hinten fallen. Harry zog seine Boxershorts wieder an und legte sich neben mich. „Wenn wir heute nicht miteinander schlafen, ist dass doch nicht so schlimm. Ich liebe dich und dass ist das was zählt." Meinte Harry und nahm mich in den Arm. Ich fühlte mich total wohl. Ich wollte mit Harry schlafen, aber ich konnte es nicht._

Also stand ich auf und zog mich wieder an. Ich spürte Harrys Blick im Rücken, als ich die Tür von meinem Schlafzimmer schloss. Ich ging in die Küche und setzte mich auf einen Stuhl. Ich legte meine Arme auf den Tisch und meinen Kopf auf die Arme. Dann fing ich an zu weinen. Kurze Zeit später spürte ich eine Hand auf meinem Rücken. Ich sah nicht auf, weil ich wusste, dass Harry es war.

„Hey es wird doch alles wieder gut. Es muss dir auch nicht peinlich sein." „Mir ist ja auch nichts peinlich, aber ich… ich… ich ekel mich vor dir. Es tut mir Leid. Das ist nichts gegen dich, aber wenn ich daran denke, dass du mit Nico geschlafen hast, dann wird mir schlecht." „Hey ich bin dir ja nicht böse. Ich kann dich ja verstehen." Dann nahm er mich in den Arm.


	17. Der Lügendetektortest

_17. Kapitel – Der Lügendetektortest_

Wir trafen uns in den nächsten Tagen sehr oft, aber wir schliefen nie miteinander. Kurz bevor Harry und ich zusammen in den Urlaub fahren wollten, überredete er mich zu einem Lügendetektortest. Also das er einen machte. Das ich treu war wusste er. Also machten wir den Test. Die ersten Fragen waren ganz normal.

„Hast du vor Draco schon mal eine Beziehung zu einem Mann gehabt?" ---- Tester

„Nein!" ---- Harry

„Die Antwort ist… … …wahr!"

„Hattest du vor Draco schon mal eine Affäre mit einem Mann?"

„Ja!"

„Die Antwort ist… … … wahr!"

Dann wurde es mit den Fragen schon etwas makaberer.

„Hast du mehr als einmal mit Nico geschlafen?"

„Ja!"

„Die Antwort ist… … … wahr!"

„Liebst du Nico?"

„Nein!"

„Die Antwort ist… … … wahr!"

„Liebst du Draco ?"

„Ja!"

„Die Antwort ist… … … wahr!"

„Gefällt dir der Sex mit Draco?"

„Ja!"

„Die Antwort ist… … … wahr!"

„Würdest du Draco wieder betrügen, wenn du die Gelegenheit dazu hättest?"

„Nein!"

„Die Antwort ist… … … wahr!"

„Würdest du Draco noch mal mit Nico betrügen?"

„Nein!"

„Die Antwort ist… … … wahr!"

„Wirst du Draco in Zukunft treu sein?"

„Ja!"

„Die Antwort ist… … … wahr!"

Ich zog Harry an mich und küsste ihn. Er hatte in allen Dingen die Wahrheit gesagt. Ich konnte ihm wieder etwas vertrauen. „Okay, der Test ist beendet. Ihr Freund hat die Wahrheit gesagt." „Dankeschön!" Dann gingen wir wieder. „Ich bin so froh, dass du mir endlich die Wahrheit gesagt hast. Ich liebe dich Harry!" dann zog ich ihn an mich und küsste ihn.

„Draco? Harry?" hörten wir plötzlich eine Stimme. Als wir uns umsahen, sahen wir Hermine, Ron und Ginny. „Oh no!" meinte Harry und ließ mich los. „Was ist denn hier los?" fragte Hermine, als die drei bei uns waren. „Nichts, was soll sein?" fragte ich die drei. „Du hast grade Harry geküsst." Meinte Ginny. „Ja und? Ist das denn so schlimm?" „Ja, ihr zwei seid nicht mehr zusammen." Meinte Ron. „Sicher?" fragte ich wieder. „Ja, ganz sicher." Meinte Hermine. „Tja, falsch gedacht. Harry und ich sind seit mehr als drei Tagen wieder zusammen." Erklärte ich den drei, die verdattert vor uns standen. „Harry, das ist doch nicht dein Ernst. Du hast doch gesagt, dass du nicht treu sein kannst." Meinte Ginny entsetzt. „Der Lügendetektor hat was anderes gesagt." „Wie Lügendetektor? Das versteh ich nicht." „Musst du auch nicht." dann zog ich Harry hinter mir her, die Straße runter.

Die drei sahen uns entsetzt nach. Aber uns war das egal. Demonstrativ nahm ich Harrys Hand. Er sah mich an und strahlte. „Draco, bleiben wir jetzt für immer zusammen?" Fragte er mich vorsichtig. „Vorerst ja. Aber wie gesagt, wenn du dir wieder was leistest, dann ist Ende und zwar ganz." Meinte ich zu ihm. „Ist ja gut." Dann gingen wir zu seiner Wohnung. „Ich pack meine Sachen und bin morgen früh gegen halb sechs bei dir." Meinte er zu mir und gab mir einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. „HARRY?" hörten wir eine Stimme. „Nico? Was machst du denn hier?" fragte Harry ihn. „Ich wollte dich besuchen und ein bisschen Spaß haben." „Nein, bei mir bist du da an der falschen Adresse. Ich bin treu und ich werde nie wieder was mit dir haben." Dann ging er an ihm vorbei und ins Haus. Als er weg war wollte ich gehen, doch Nico packte mich am Kragen und meinte: „Du hast ihn dazu gebracht treu zu sein. Du hast mir den Jungen meines Lebens ausgespannt. Das wirst du mir büßen, das schwör ich dir." Dann ließ er mich los und ich konnte nach Hause gehen.

Die leeren Drohungen von Nico nahm ich nicht so ernst. Am nächsten Morgen stand ich um halb fünf auf und machte mich soweit fertig. Gegen halb sechs klingelte es bei mir. „Ja?" „Hey Draco, hier ist Harry." „Ja ich komm runter." Dann schloss ich meine Wohnung ab und ging nach unten zu Harry. Wir würden jetzt zwei Wochen haben, in denen wir alleine waren und keinen Stress, keine Freunde, keine Affären um uns hatten. Als ich in den Hof kam, zog ich Harry an mich und küsste ihn. „Na hast du gut geschlafen?" fragte ich ihn. „Nein, du hast mir so gefehlt." Meinte Harry traurig. „Ach komm. Wir sind jetzt zwei Wochen alleine und können in Ruhe Urlaub machen." Meinte ich zu ihm. Dann nahm ich seine Hand und wir apparierten zum Flughafen.


	18. Versöhnungssex und Urlaub

_18. Kapitel – Versöhnungssex und Urlaub_

Wir flogen für zwei Wochen nach Spanien. Als wir in Spanien waren, zogen wir ins Hotel und packten unsere Sachen aus. Jetzt war es vorbei mit mir. Als ich Harry in seinen kurzen Hosen sah und oben ohne, war es vorbei. Ich schob vorsichtig meinen und Harrys Koffer vom Bett und legte mich darauf. Als Harry sich umdrehte sah er mich und meinte: _„Ähm… Draco? Ich wollte meine Sachen einräumen." „Räum mich erst mal ein!" grinste ich. Dann kam er zu mir aufs Bett, setzte sich auf mein Becken, beugte sich vor und fing an mich zu küssen. Ich merkte, dass er immer erregter wurde. Ich wurde aber auch immer erregter. Harry zog sich die kurze Hose und die Boxershorts aus. Ich hatte freie Sicht auf seinen Penis. Als ich seinen Penis sah, wollte ich ihn in mir spüren._

„_Harry, nimm mich." Meinte ich leise. Er zog mir mein Muskelshirt, meine kurze Hose und meine Boxershorts aus. Als ich breitbeinig auf dem Bett lag, glitt Harry nach unten und begann an meinem Penis zu saugen, zu lutschen, zu lecken und zu blasen. Ich fühlte mich das erstemal wieder richtig begehrt und geliebt. Harry kannte meine Vorlieben beim Sex. Und er nutzte sein Wissen auch voll aus. Und ich wurde immer erregter. Mit einer gekonnten Drehung, lag Harry nun unter mir und ich wäre am liebsten sofort in ihn eingedrungen, aber dann hatte ich die Bilder von ihm und Nico wieder vor Augen. _

_Ich schluckte kurz, verdrängte den Gedanken und drang vorsichtig in ihn ein. Er stöhnte als ich mein Becken langsam vor und zurück bewegte. Ich war heute irgendwie zärtlicher, als sonst. Ich wusste selbst nicht warum. Aber wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass der ganze Alltagsstress von uns abfiel und wir uns entspannen konnten. Normalerweise war ich stürmisch und heftig und hart, aber heute war ich zärtlich und liebevoll. Ich beugte mich vor und küsste Harry. „Draco, das ist der Beste Sex den ich je mit dir hatte." Dann küssten wir uns wieder. Ich fühlte mich in Harry richtig wohl und merkte, dass er sich noch viel besser, als Sven oder Alex anfühlte. Ich zögerte den Orgasmus so weit wie möglich raus. Kurz bevor Harry kam, zog ich meinen Penis aus ihm raus und meinte: „Nimm mich Harry, nimm mich!" dann drehte Harry mich so, dass ich unter ihm lag und drang in mich ein. Ich stöhnte laut seinen Namen, als er in mich eindrang. _

Harry war der Beste den ich je im Bett hatte. Wir kuschelten kurze Zeit später. „Schatz, willst du heute noch an den Strand?" fragte er mich. „Nein heute nicht mehr. Morgen erst." Dann gab ich ihm einen Kuss und kuschelte mich in seine Arme. Er war damit einverstanden. Er kuschelte sich an mich und schlief ein.

„Morgen Draco!" meinte er gähnend. „Morgen Süßer!" meinte ich gut gelaunt. „Was ist denn mit dir los?" fragte er mich. „Mir geht's blendend. Ich bin endlich wieder mit dir zusammen und wir sind zusammen im Urlaub und ich spüre endlich, dass du mich liebst. Und du spürst, dass ich dich liebe." Erklärte ich ihm. Dann ging ich zu ihm und gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund. Er nahm mein Gesicht in die Hände und zog mich auf seinen Schoss. Meine Zunge bat um Einlass und er ließ es geschehen. Ich glitt mit meiner Hand immer tiefer und griff ihm zwischen die Beine. Er stand auf und zog mich immer noch küssend ins Schlafzimmer. Er ließ sich nach hinten fallen und zog mich mit. Ich lag nun mit meinem ganzen Gewicht auf ihm. Er zog mich noch etwas höher und küsste mich. „Ich liebe dich!" hauchte ich ihm ins Ohr. „Ich liebe dich auch." „Ich geh duschen." Meinte er und stand auf.

_Als er unter der Dusche stand, ging ich zu ihm. Ich schob die Duschentür auf und er stellte mich zu ihm unter die Dusche. Er freute sich das ich kam. Ich drängte ihn an die Kacheln. Dann stützte ich meine Hände links und rechts neben seinem Kopf ab. Ich kam immer näher und schlussendlich küssten wir uns. Ich ließ meine Hände zu seinen Oberschenkeln sinken. Dann umfasste ich erst einen und dann den anderen. ich hob ihn gekonnt hoch. Dann drang ich in ihn ein. Er drückte mich an sich, als ich in ihn eindrang. Er gab keinen Laut von sich. Er hatte seine Augen geschlossen und seine Arme um meinen Hals gelegt. Er gab während des ganzes Aktes keinen Laut von sich. Erst als ich mich vor ihn kniete und seinen Penis in den Mund nahm. Er konnte nicht mehr und spritze ab. Ich glitt nach oben und küsste ihn. Er musste sein Sperma auf meiner Zunge schmecken. „Das war erst der Anfang!" meinte ich grinsend. Dann ging ich aus der Dusche und trocknete mich ab. _


	19. Etwas zu harter Sex oder Wie kommt man

_19. Kapitel – Etwas zu harter Sex oder_

_Wie kommt man am schnellsten ins Krankenhaus?_

_Er kam grade aus dem Bad, als ich über ihn herfiel. Er konnte sich nicht mal mehr wehren. Ich zog ihn auf den Boden, riss ihm das Handtuch von der Hüfte und drang in ihn ein. Ich stieß hart zu. Ich stieß immer härter und stärker zu. Ich stöhnte laut seinen Namen, als ich mich in ihn ergoss. Als ich von ihm abgelassen hatte, stand er auf, zog sein Handtuch wieder an und verschwand im Bad. Er schloss ab._

Ich wunderte mich warum er auf einmal so ein Weichei geworden war. Sonst fand er es doch geil, wenn ich einen auf Arschloch machte. Als sich die Tür wieder öffnete, stand ich davor. „Hey was ist denn los?" Fragte ich ihn zärtlich. „Lass mich in Ruhe Draco!" weinte er und rannte ins Schlafzimmer. Er stürmte in seinem Umhang an mir vorbei und ich wusste nicht was los war.

Ich machte mir Sorgen, als er am nächsten Morgen immer noch nicht wieder zu Hause war. Also rief ich in sämtlichen umliegen Krankenhäusern an. „Ja guten Morgen, mein Name ist Malfoy, ist bei Ihnen ein gewisser Harry Potter eingeliefert worden?" Die Schwester verneinte. „Okay, Dankeschön." Dann legte ich auf. Dann rief ich im nächsten Krankenhaus an. Auch da war Harry nicht eingeliefert worden. Jetzt hatte ich das letzte Krankenhaus hier in der Nähe. „Guten Morgen, mein Name ist Malfoy, ist ein gewisser Harry Potter bei ihnen eingeliefert worden. Die Schwester bejahte meine Frage. „Okay, Dankeschön." Dann legte ich auf. Ich zog mich an und packte ein paar Sachen für ihn zusammen. Danach machte ich mich auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus. Als ich das Zimmer gefunden hatte klopfte ich.

„Ja?" meinte Cho. „Hey!" meinte ich leise, als ich ins Zimmer kam. „Was willst du hier?" fragte er mich. „Dich besuchen. Ich mach mir Gedanken um dich. Du bist mein Freund." „Na und? Du hast Harry wehgetan. Hast du seinen Rücken gesehen?" „Ja hab ich. Er hat ein paar Kratzer." „Ein paar Kratzer? Sein Rücken ist aufgeschürft und der ganze Scheiß hat sich über Nacht entzündet. Und er hat ein geprelltes Becken." Erklärte mir Cho. „Ein geprelltes Becken? Wow hab ich eine Kraft!" meinte ich. Cho wurde das zu viel. Sie holte aus und gab mir eine Ohrfeige. Ich drehte mich um und ging.

Als ich im Appartement war, ließ ich mich an der Eingangstür zu Boden sinken. Ich fing an zu weinen. Dann fasste ich mich wieder und ging vor die Badezimmertür. Ich sah die Flecken auf dem Boden und musste unwillkürlich an gestern denken. Ich schnappte mir Reinigungssachen und beseitigte die Flecken und sank dann total fertig auf dem Sessel zusammen.

Plötzlich klingelte es. „Ja?" fragte ich. „Hey hier ist Hermine!" „Hermine, was machst du denn hier?" „Lässt du mich vielleicht mal rein?" meinte sie. „Ja klar. Komm rein." Dann öffnete ich die Tür und sie folgte ins Wohnzimmer. „Ich hab von Harry eine SMS bekommen, dass er hier im Krankenhaus liegt. Wegen dir." „Toll, dann hat er dir die Geschichte also auch schon erzählt." meinte ich gereizt und setzte mich wieder in den Sessel. „Nein er hat mir nur gesagt, dass er im Krankenhaus liegt, wegen dir. Mehr hat er mir nicht erzählt. Also, warum liegt er im Krankenhaus?" „Ich hab's beim Sex ein bisschen übertrieben!" „Was heißt ein bisschen? Habt ihr einen auf Sadomaso gemacht und euch mit Peitschen geschlagen?" grinste Hermine. „Nein haben wir nicht. Er… war im Bad. Ich bin zu ihm unter die Dusche und da haben wir das erste mal miteinander geschlafen. Und dann hab ich Harry alleine gelassen. Er hat noch zu Ende geduscht und kam dann raus. Ich… ich… ich bin über ihn hergefallen. Auf dem Boden vorm Badezimmer. Da sind ja nur Fliesen. Und ich hab es mit meinen Bewegungen etwas übertrieben. Er liegt im Krankenhaus, weil er einen aufgeschürften Rücken und ein geprelltes Becken hat."

„Du warst mehr als grob zu ihm. Ich weiß, aber dass du das nicht mit Absicht gemacht hast. Komm wir fahren ins Krankenhaus." „Nein, er will mich nicht sehen. Er ist sauer auf mich." in dem Moment klingelte es wieder. „Ja?" „Hey Draco, hier ist Cho!" „Komm rein." Dann öffnete ich die Tür und ließ mich in den Sessel zurück sinken. „Hey Draco!" meinte sie grinsend. „Was willst du von mir? Scheißt du mich noch mal zusammen, oder gibst mir eine Ohrfeige?" meinte ich gereizt. „Nein mach ich nicht. Ich soll dir von Harry sagen, dass er dich im Krankenhaus sehen will. Er will mit dir reden." Meinte sie leise. „Er will was?" „Mit dir reden!" „Hermine kommst du mit?" fragte ich sie. „Klar. Ich will Harry doch auch mal besuchen." Dann zog sie mich aus dem Sessel und wir fuhren mit meinem Auto zum Krankenhaus. Als wir da waren, öffnete Hermine die Tür und wollte aussteigen. „Hey komm schon." „Geh schon mal vor. Ich komm gleich. Warte an der Information auf mich." erklärte ich ihr. Sie stieg aus und als sie außer Sichtweite war, legte ich meine Arme aufs Lenkrad und fing an zu weinen. Mir wurde erst jetzt schmerzlich bewusst, wie sehr ich Harry wehgetan hatte.


	20. Harrys vergessener Schmerz

_20. Kapitel – Harrys vergessener Schmerz_  
Als ich mich nach kurzer Zeit wieder beruhigt hatte, stieg ich aus, wischte mir die Tränen aus den Augen und ging zum Krankenhaus. Als ich Hermine erreicht hatte, gingen wir zusammen zum Aufzug. Als wir im Aufzug standen, sah mich Hermine von der Seite an. „Was denn?" fragte ich sie. „Du hast geweint, oder?" Ich ließ den Kopf sinken. Sie nahm meine Hand und meinte: „Hey Tränen sind keine Schande. Und ich finde es schön, dass du endlich eingesehen hast, dass du ihm wehgetan hast." „Ich hab ihm mehr als wehgetan. Ich hab ihn tief in seiner Seele verletzt. Und an seinem Körper." Meinte ich leise. Dann nahm sie mich in die Arme. Wir stiegen aus dem Fahrstuhl und standen kurze Zeit später vor Harrys Tür. Ich atmete tief durch und klopfte. Keine Antwort. Ich ging rein und sein Bett war leer. Ich bekam einen Schock. „Guck mal, da ist ein Zettel." Meinte Hermine und ging zum Bett rüber.

„_Bin bei der Untersuchung. Mach dir keine Sorgen mir geht's gut. Ich liebe dich. Harry" _

„Siehst du, er ist dir nicht mehr böse." Meinte Hermine und wir setzten uns auf die Stühle. Als Harry wieder reinkam, strahlte er. „Draco!" freute er sich. „Harry!" meinte ich leise. Ich stand auf und ging auf ihn zu. Wir sahen uns bestimmt mehrere Minuten in die Augen, bis er mir um den Hals fiel und meinte: „Schatz, es tut mir leid, das ich vorhin so ausgeflippt." Ich wollte meine Arme um ihn legen, aber ich traute mich nicht. „Ist doch okay, schon vergessen." Er nahm meine Hände und legte sie auf seinen Rücken. „Wenn du kannst vorsichtig bist, dann kannst du mich in den Arm nehmen." Flüsterte er mir ins Ohr. „Was ist mit deinem Becken?" „Ach, die Prellung ist schnell wieder verheilt. Ich kann morgen wieder nach Hause." „Das ist doch schön." Meinte ich und sah ihm in die Augen.

Kurze Zeit später spürte ich geistesabwesend seine Lippen auf meinen. Ich zog ihn vorsichtig an mich ran, ohne seinem Rücken, oder seinem Becken schaden zu wollen. Ich drückte meinen Unterleib vorsichtig und zärtlich an ihn. Er stöhnte kurz auf und hielt sich die Hüfte, doch dann zog er mich an sich und seine Zunge stieß auch gleich in meine Mundhöhle vor. Ich stieß vorsichtig in seine Mundhöhle vor. Er fühlte sich gut an. Ich wollte ihn ganz, aber leider ging das im Moment nicht und die nächsten Wochen würden wir auch nicht miteinander schlafen können. Doch ich sollte mich tierisch getäuscht haben.


	21. Harrys Sehnsucht nach Draco und

_21. Kapitel – Harrys Sehnsucht nach Draco und gutem Sex_

_Am nächsten Morgen holte ich ihn vom Krankenhaus ab. Als wir wieder in unserem Appartement waren und ich die Tür hinter uns geschlossen hatte, ließ er seine Tasche fallen, umarmte mich von hinten und fing an mich zu küssen. „Hey, hey, hey. Machst du mal langsam." „Warum denn? Mir geht's doch gut." „Nein dir geht's gar nicht gut. Was ist mit deinem Becken? Was ist mit deinem Rücken?" „Das ist mir grade mal egal. Außerdem war ich vor zwei Tagen in Hogwarts. Madam Pomfrey hat meinen Rücken wieder in Ordnung gebracht und meinem Becken geht's auch gut. Das hat sie auch wieder hinbekommen." Erklärte er mir. „Ach und da liegst du zwei Tage im Krankenhaus?" „Ja. Ich konnte den Ärzten doch nicht so einfach sagen. ‚Hey Leute, ich bin ein Zauberer. Ich hab mich selber geheilt.' Die hätten mich für verrückt erklärt." Meinte er zu mir. „Na dann kann's ja wieder rund gehen!" grinste ich. _

_Er zog mich ins Schlafzimmer, schubste mich aufs Bett, mit einem gekonnten Handgriff zog er mir mit einem Ruck die Hose aus. Dann zog er seine Hose aus, legte sich auf mich und meinte: „Draco, versprich mir, dass du das nächste mal zärtlicher sein wirst." „Ich versprechs dir." Dann griff er mir in die Boxershorts und massierte meinen Penis. Dann griff er in seine Boxershorts und massierte sich selbst. Es war ein schönes Gefühl ihm dabei zuzusehen, wie er es sich selbst machte und gleichzeitig mich massierte. Ich öffnete meine Beine immer weiter und er merkte, dass ich ihn haben wollte. Mit einem Ruck zog er sich und mir die Boxershorts aus und suchte mit seinem Finger meinen Eingang. Ganz unterbewusst merkte ich wie sein Finger in mich glitt. Ich drückte mich seinem Finger entgegen, so das er ihn rauszog und schob vorsichtig seinen Penis in mich. Er hielt einen Augenblick still, damit ich mich wieder an seine Ausmaße gewöhnen konnte. _

_Dann fing er an sein Becken zu bewegen. Und er wurde immer schneller, aber er blieb zärtlich. Kurz bevor er kam, zog er seinen Penis aus mir und bat mich: „Draco, zeig mir wie zärtlich du sein kannst." Mit einem gekonnten Dreh, lag er nun unter mir, sein steifer Penis ragte mir entgegen. Dann beugte ich mich vor und fing an, an seinem Penis zu saugen, zu blasen, zu lutschen und zu lecken. Ich merkte, wie er seine Hände ins Laken grub. Am liebsten hätte er mir meinen Rücken verkratzt, aber ich wusste, wie sehr er von meiner Haut fasziniert war, deswegen ließ er es bleiben. Kurze Zeit später drang ich in ihn ein. Ich wurde immer schneller, aber gleichzeitig schaffte ich es wie er total zärtlich dabei zu bleiben. Kurz bevor ich kam, zog ich meinen Penis aus ihm und massierte meinen Penis. Da kam ich auch schon. Ich spritzte alles auf seinen Bauch. Daraufhin kam er auch und spritzte es mir auch auf den Bauch._

Ich ließ mich vorsichtig und erschöpft auf ihm nieder. Unsere Samen vermischten sich, aber das war uns egal. Wir hatten endlich wieder richtigen Sex gehabt und zwar entspannten Sex. Nicht so wilden Sex wie vor drei Tagen. „Ich liebe dich Draco!" flüsterte Harry schlaftrunken. „Ich dich auch Harry!" meinte ich und kuschelte mich an ihn. Wir hatten uns in der Zwischenzeit unsere Bäuche abgewischt und waren schon seit geraumer Zeit am kuscheln. Was mir zugegeben, total gut gefiel. Ich hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, wie es sein könnte nur mit Harry zu kuscheln. Ich war immer nur auf Sex aus, aber ich wollte mich ändern. Und das nur für Harry und vielleicht auch zum Teil für mich. Ich liebte diesen Jungen und ich war froh, dass ich endlich wieder mit meinem Schatz, zusammen war.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich wach und hörte Geschirr klappern. Ich drehte mich wieder um und wollte weiterschlafen, als mir jemand die Hand auf den Bauch legte und mich einen Kuss auf den Hals bekam. „Morgen Hase. Das Frühstück ist fertig." Meinte Harry leise. „Morgen Baby!" meinte ich völlig verschlafen, drehte mich in seine Richtung, zog ihn an mich und küsste ihn. Es kribbelte in meinen Fingern, aber ich hielt mich zurück. Harry sah mich nach dem Kuss total verwirrt an. „Was ist denn?" fragte ich ihn. „Nichts. Es wundert mich nur, dass… dass… dass du nicht versucht hast, mit mir zu schlafen." Wunderte er sich. „Na und? Willst du unbedingt Sex?" fragte ich ihn. „Nein, es wundert mich halt nur. Weil sonst versuchst du morgens jedes mal mit mir zu schlafen, aber es ist ein wunderschönes Gefühl, wenn du nicht versuchst mit mir zu schlafen." Dann zog er mich an sich und küsste mich.

„Es geht doch in einer Beziehung nicht nur um Sex. Es geht doch auch um Gefühle. Und es gibt Situationen in denen man Sex mit dem Partner hat, wo es vielleicht nicht um Gefühle geht. Wo man vielleicht zu sehr in der Routine ist, das man beim Sex schon gar keine Gefühle mehr zeigt. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, ich hab immer noch Gefühle für dich, wenn wir miteinander schlafen." Dann zog er mich aus dem Bett und sah das mein Penis total erigiert war. Ich ließ meinen Blick senken. „Draco, warum sagst du nicht, dass du mit mir schlafen willst?" fragte er mich. „Weil ich dich damit nicht immer drängen will." „Du drängst mich nicht. Du hättest mir ruhig aufs Bett ziehen können und mit mir schlafen können." Meinte er zu mir.

„Ich wollte es eben nicht." meinte ich kleinlaut. „Ach Draco. Du bist süß!" dann zog er mich an sich und umarmte mich. „Ich geh dann mal duschen." Meinte ich. „Ja, vielleicht bringt eine kalte Dusche etwas Erleichterung." Grinste er. Dann schubste ich ihn aufs Bett und ging ins Bad. Ich stellte das Wasser an und stellte mich drunter. Mein Glied wollte und wollte nicht erschlaffen. Ich stützte mich mit einer Hand an der Wand ab und massierte meinen Penis immer wieder hoch und runter. „Harry… Harry… Harry!" stöhnte ich, als ich kam. Ich dachte jetzt geht gleich die Tür auf und er kommt rein, aber nichts der gleichen geschah. Er saß wahrscheinlich in der Küche und bekam das sol alles nicht mit.

Als ich mit duschen fertig war, packte ich mir ein Handtuch um die Hüfte und ging in die Küche. „Na geht's wieder?" fragte Harry grinsend. „Ja es geht wieder." „Ähm… du hast dich aber auf eine andere Art erleichtert." Ich hielt den Blick gesenkt und merkte wie mir das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. „Es muss dir nicht peinlich sein. Das ist mir am Anfang auch immer wieder passiert und da hab ich's genauso gemacht wie du. Selbstbefriedigung ist keine Schande." Meinte er lächelnd. „Aber ich komm mir trotzdem so komisch vor." „Brauchst du aber nicht. Es ist ganz normal. Ich hab mir nach unserer Trennung jeden Morgen so Abhilfe geschafft." Erklärte mir Harry.


	22. Ein Schock mit Folgen für Draco

_22. Kapitel – Ein Schock mit Folgen für Draco_

Die Worte rollten über mich hinweg. ‚Ich hab mir nach unserer Trennung jeden Morgen so Abhilfe geschafft'. Er hat sich jeden Morgen selbstbefriedigt, nur weil er eine Erektion wegen mir hatte? Ich fühlte mich auf einmal so komisch. Wie in Trance geh ich ins Schlafzimmer und zieh mich an. Ich sank aufs Bett und ließ mich nach hinten fallen.

Ich starrte an die Decke und dachte über das nach, was Harry gesagt hatte. ‚Ich hab mir nach unserer Trennung jeden Morgen so Abhilfe geschafft' die Worte lagen mir so schwer im Magen, dass ich ins Bad rannte und mich übergab. Ich wusste nicht wieso mir deswegen so schlecht war. Harry kam ins Bad und fragte: „Hase, was ist denn los?" „Nichts mir ist nur ein bisschen schlecht." Meinte ich zu ihm. „Na bist du schwanger?" grinste Harry. „Halt die Klappe!" meinte ich laut und gereizt.

Dann stand ich auf und ging in mein Zimmer. Ich schloss die Tür hinter mir und sank an der Innenseite der Tür auf den Boden. Warum ist mir bei dem Gedanken nur so schlecht geworden? Harry hatte doch auch nichts dagegen. Ich komm mir so… so… so ich weiß nicht wie ich mir vor komm. Also zieh mich bis auf die Boxershorts aus und geh wieder ins Bett. Kurze Zeit später bin ich auch schon wieder eingeschlafen.

Als ich wach wurde, waren die Vorhänge zugezogen und es war dunkel. Also stand ich auf und ging zum Fenster. Als ich die Vorhänge beiseite zog, sah ich das Leuchten der Sterne am Himmel. Ich öffnete die Tür und trat auf den Balkon. Es war angenehm warm hier draußen. Ich lehnte mich auf das Geländer des Balkons. Dann sog ich die frische und warme Luft in mich ein. Ich fühlte mich total unwohl. Harry und ich hatten uns quasi gestritten. Ich drehte mich um und ging zur Tür. Ich drückte die Klinke nach unten und trat dann in den leeren Flur. Ich machte mich auf den Weg zu Harrys Zimmer. In unsere Wohnung gab es zwei Schlafzimmer. Wir hatten ja ein Appartement mit zwei Einzelzimmern gebucht.


	23. Versöhnungssex der ganz besonderen

_23. Kapitel – Versöhnungssex der ganz besonderen und langen Art_

_Nun stand ich also auf dem verlassenen Flur vor Harrys Zimmertür. Ich drückte leise die Klinke nach unten. Als ich in sein Zimmer trat, schloss ich leise die Tür und ging zu seinem Bett. Er hatte die Vorhänge offen gelassen und so sah ich seine zarten Umrisse auf dem Bett. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich langsam. Ich ging vorsichtig auf sein Bett zu. Dann ließ ich mich neben ihm aufs Bett sinken und strich ihm eine Strähne aus seinem Gesicht. Wenn er schlief sah er richtig süß aus. Sein Gesicht sah beim schlafen aus wie von einem kleinen Kind. _

_Ich ließ meine Lippen vorsichtig auf seine sinken. Ich schloss die Augen und sah dieses Bild vor mir, was ich eigentlich nicht sehen wollte. Er lag in seinem Bett zu Hause in London und befriedigte sich selbst während er laut meinen Namen stöhnte. Aber irgendwie war mir das jetzt egal. Ich sank vorsichtig und unmerklich über seinen Hals nach unten zu seiner Brust. Ich merkte wie er die Luft anhielt. Dann sah ich ihn an. Er hatte den Mund geöffnet und wollte grade was sagen, doch ich legte ihm einen Finger auf den Mund und meinte: „Shh! Sag gar nichts genieß es einfach." Und schon entspannte er sich. _

_Ich sank wieder über seinen Hals und saugte daran. Dann glitt ich über seine Brust und seinen Bauch nach unten zu seinem Glied. Ich zog ihm die Boxershorts aus und glitt zu seinem Penis. Ich nahm ihn in eine Hand und spielte mit meiner Zunge an seiner Spitze. Harry krallte seine Hände in die Laken und seufzte leise. Dann ließ ich seinen Penis in meinen Mund gleiten und begann zu blasen. Harry drückte mir sein Becken entgegen und stöhnte leise auf. „Draco, ich will dich." Meinte er nach kurzer Zeit. Ich ließ mich nicht davon beirren und spielte weiter mit seinem Glied. Es war schon einige Zeit vergangen, als Harry mich auf sich zog und mich leidenschaftlich küsste. „Ich will dich… jetzt und hier!" hauchte er mir ins Ohr. _

_Ich drückte seine Schenkel auseinander und legte ihn so hin, dass es weder für ihn noch für mich unbequem war. Ganz vorsichtig glitt ich dann in ihn. Er krallte seine Finger in meinen Rücken und ich merkte, wie er seine Hände nach oben zog und stöhnte laut auf. Ich fing an mein Becken vorsichtig und langsam zu bewegen. Ich behielt diesen langsamen Rhythmus bei. Ich wollte den Orgasmus so lange wie möglich rauszögern. Und ich schaffte es auch. Ich denke mal, dass mittlerweile eine Stunde vergangen war, seitdem wir miteinander schliefen. Und ich spürte noch nicht das kleinste Anzeichen für den Höhepunkt. Und Harry schien auch noch nichts zu spüren. Er entspannte sich bei jedem stoßen mehr. _

_Ich löste mich vorsichtig aus ihm, kniete mich hin und zog sein Becken zu mir. Er lag nun mit seinem Becken und seiner Hüfte auf meinen Oberschenkeln. Ich zog unter der Bettdecke Gleitcreme hervor und schmierte meine Finger damit ein. Dann glitt ich mit dem rechten Mittelfinger in ihn. Harry drückte mir sein Becken entgegen, aber ich blieb in dieser Haltung und ich machte auch keine Anstalten meinen Finger aus ihm rauszuziehen. Ich spielte gerne mit ihm und das merkte ich grade. Harry versteifte sich, das merkte ich. „Hey entspann dich. Entspann dich. Ich weiß, was du haben willst und was nicht und wenn du abspritzen musst, dann tu das. Wenn du Erlösung brauchst, dann verschaff sie dir." Meinte ich leise. _

_Harry ließ sich wieder auf meine Oberschenkel sinken und entspannte sich. Ich spielte immer noch mit meinem Finger in ihm. Dann zog ich ihn raus und suchte mit meinem Penis seinen Eingang. Dann glitt ich mit einem harten Stoß in ihn. Er setzte sich auf und klammerte sich an mich. Ich ließ ihn seine Sache machen. Er glitt langsam auf meinem Penis hoch und runter. Gegen Ende unseres ‚Vorspiels' wurden meine Bewegungen immer schneller und auch ein bisschen härter. Aber Harry sagte nichts. Er genoss es einfach nur. Als wir dann den Höhepunkt erreichten funkelten Sterne vor meinen geschlossen Augen. Ich ließ mich völlig erschöpft, aber glücklich auf Harry sinken. Mein ganzer Körper zitterte. Er nahm mich in den Arm und gab mir einen Kuss. _

Er strubbelte durch mein Haar. Draußen war es mittlerweile hell geworden. Dann sah ich auch auf die Uhr. Es war kurz vor halb sieben. „Draco weißt du, das wir jetzt fast fünf Stunden Sex hatten?" fragte mich Harry erschöpft. „Erzähl mir keinen Scheiß!" meinte ich zu ihm. „Ich erzähl dir keinen Scheiß. Du bist um halb zwei hier gewesen. Und jetzt haben wir kurz vor halb sieben." Ich schloss meine Augen und seufzte. „Es war aber schön. Es war wunderschön." Meinte Harry und strubbelte mir durch mein schweißnasses Haar. Ich sah ihn an und gab ihm einen Kuss. Wir kuschelten noch sehr lange, bevor wir wieder einschliefen.


	24. Überraschender Kuss am Strand

_24. Kapitel – Überraschender Kuss am Strand_

Als ich dann wieder wach wurde, lag Harry immer noch neben mir und war am schlafen. Ich setzte mich langsam auf und merkte, dass ich nicht in meinem Zimmer war. Ich war in Harrys Zimmer. Ich ließ meine Beine über den Rand des Bettes baumeln. Es war ein schönes Bett. Es war ein altes Messingbett und alles war aus Messing. Es war wunderschön. Ich stand auf, schnappte mir meine Klamotten und zog mich an. Dann ging ich zum Fenster und schob vorsichtig die Vorhänge zu. Dann deckte ich Harry wieder zu und ging in die Küche.

Ich machte Kaffee und setzte mich an den Tisch. Ich dachte über letzte Nacht nach und wusste, dass es eine gute Idee gewesen war zu Harry ins Zimmer zu gehen und mit ihm zu schlafen. Es war eine schöne Nacht. Und vor allem das ich das alles um fünf Stunden rausziehen konnte, hätte ich nicht gedacht. Aber es war schön. Wie viel Uhr es jetzt wohl war? Ich warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr und sah, dass es mittlerweile fast zwei Uhr war. Ich schrieb Harry einen Zettel und legte ihn auf den Küchentisch. Dann ging ich in mein Zimmer, packte meine Tasche und ging an den Strand.

Ich breitete mein Handtuch aus und legte mich in die Sonne. „Du solltest dich vielleicht einschmieren, wenn du keinen Sonnenbrand bekommen willst!" hörte ich plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme. Als ich meine Augen aufschlug, sah ich Cho. „Cho? Was machst du denn hier?" „Ich hab dich eben kommen sehen. Ich sitz dort drüben mit Cedric." Dann ließ sie sich neben mich in den Sand fallen. „Wie geht's Harry?" „Ihm geht's gut." „Soll ich dich einschmieren?" fragte sie freundlich. „Gerne." Dann gab ich ihr die Sonnencreme. „Sag mal, bist du mir noch böse wegen der Aktion." „Nein, ich bin dir nicht mehr böse. Du konntest doch auch nicht ahnen, dass Harry das nicht gefällt. Es ist schon vergessen." Meinte sie und lächelte mich an, nachdem sie mich fertig eingerieben hatte. „Danke!" meinte ich grinsend. „Nichts zu danken. Kommt Harry auch noch, oder wie sieht's aus?" „Ich weiß es nicht. Er hat eben noch geschlafen, als ich weg bin. Ich wollte ihn auch nicht extra wecken. Er brauch den Schlaf. Falls du weißt was ich mein." Grinste ich. „Ich kann's mir vorstellen!" lachte sie. „Na dann ist ja gut. Ich weiß nicht ob er noch kommt, aber ich schick ihn mal rüber, wenn er kommen sollte." „Danke das ist lieb." Dann umarmte sie mich und ging wieder rüber zu Cedric.

Ich zog meine Sonnebrille auf, legte mich wieder hin und sonnte mich. Plötzlich spürte ich jemanden auf meinem Becken sitzen, doch bevor ich reagieren konnte, spürte ich warme und weiche Lippen auf meinen. Als ich mich wieder von dem Kuss löste sah ich Pansy genau in die Augen. „Pansy? Sag mal geht's noch?" Ich schubste sie von mir runter und wischte mir den Mund ab. „Ach Süßer, ich weiß doch, dass du mich auch willst." Meinte sie und strich mir über die Wange. „Lass die Finger von mir." Fauchte ich sie an. „Ich führe eine glückliche Beziehung. Und ich bin mit dem was ich hab mehr als zufrieden." Erklärte ich ihr. „Du… du… du hast eine Freundin?" meinte sie leise. „Nein!" „Warum sagst du dann, dass du eine glückliche Beziehung führst?" „Weil ich einen Freund hab!" „Du… du… du… du… du…" stotterte sie. „Was denn?" fragte ich gelangweilt. „Du… bist schwul?" fragte sie entsetzt. „Ja! Und ist das so schlimm?"

„Ja ist es." Ich sah das ihr die Tränen die Wangen runterliefen. „Warum weiß ich nichts davon?" „Weil es dich ein Scheiß angeht, was mit meinem Liebesleben ist, oder auch nicht ist." fauchte ich sie an. „Aber in Hogwarts hattest du auch Affären mit Mädchen. Seit wann bist du…" sie traute sich nicht, diese Worte auszusprechen. „Schwul? Seit mehr als fünf Jahren!" „Aber warum?" „Weil ich nichts mit Mädchen anfangen kann. Sie regen in mir einfach nichts. Es tut mir ja leid, dich enttäuschen zu müssen, aber ich hätte eh nichts mit dir angefangen. Du bist absolut nicht mein Typ, auch wenn ich auf schwarze Haare steh." Erklärte ich ihr. „Hör mir mal zu Pansy, ich bin so gut wie verheiratet. Ich war schon mal verheiratet, aber es hat nicht gehalten, weil mich mein Freund betrogen hat. Und du musst endlich damit zurecht kommen, dass ich nichts von dir will und auch nicht wollen werde. Ich bin schwul, damit musst du zurecht kommen."

Sie sah mich mit großen Augen an und meinte: „Kann ich wenigstens hier liegen bleiben?" „Von mir aus." Dann drehte ich mich auf den Bauch, legte meine Arme vor mich und legte meinen Kopf auf meine Arme. Wenig später spürte ich zwei Hände auf meinem Rücken, die mich massierten. „Pansy lass das!" fauchte ich. „Seit wann bin ich ein Mädchen?" hörte ich Harrys Stimme. „Baby! Ich hab gar nicht damit gerechnet, dass du kommst." Ich drehte mich um, nachdem Harry von mir runter gegangen war und gab ihm einen Kuss. Seine Zunge teilte meine Lippen und spielte kurz darauf mit meiner. Ich zog ihn näher an mich ran und drückte mich gegen ihn. Ich streichelte meinen Rücken und ich streichelte seinen Po. Er ließ sich neben mich fallen und meinte: „Ich hab dich vermisst, als ich vorhin aufgewacht bin." „Tja, ich wollte dich nicht wecken, als ich wachgeworden bin." „Ist doch auch okay." „Übrigens Cho sucht die. Sie sitzt da drüben mit Cedric." Erklärte ich ihm. „Okay, ich bin gleich wieder da."

Dann verabschiedete er sich mit einem Kuss von mir und ging rüber zu den beiden. Cho umarmte ihn und redete dann mit ihm. Ich bekam das ja nicht mit, weil sie etwas zu weit wegsaßen. „Hey Draco!" meinte Pansy. „Hey." Meinte ich genervt. „Na wo ist denn dein Angebeteter? Kommt er nicht?" fragte sie spöttisch. „Halt die Klappe er ist schon da." Erklärte ich ihr genervt. „Und wo? Ist er unsichtbar?" Lachte sie. „Nein ist er nicht. Er ist grade da drüben bei Cho und Cedric!" „Der schwarzhaarige. Na ja von hinten sieht er ja ganz geil aus." Ich fing an zu grinsen. Denn spätestens, wenn sie erkennen würde dass es Harry ist, würde sie diese Worte bereuen.

Ich sah grade wie Harry sich von Cho verabschiedete und wieder herkam. Ich lugte zu Pansy hinüber. Ihr Mund stand offen und sie starrte Harry an, als ob er von einem anderen Planeten kommen würde. „Mund zu es zieht!" meinte Harry und klappte ihren Kiefer wieder nach oben. „Da… da…da… das ist dein Freund?" stotterte sie. „Ja! Was dagegen? Willst du ihn haben?" grinste ich. „Nein, will ich nicht." dann stand sie auf, packte ihre Sachen zusammen und verschwand. „Was hat die denn gestochen?" fragte Harry, nachdem er mir einen Kuss gegeben hatte. „Ach, die hat sich vorhin auf mich gesetzt und hat mich geküsst. Mich hat fast der Schlag getroffen, als ich erkannt hab, wer sie ist." Dann hab ich gemeint: ‚Ich führe eine glückliche Beziehung. Und ich bin mit dem was ich hab mehr als zufrieden.' Und als sie dann rumgestottert hat, von wegen, ‚Du hast eine Freundin' hab ich eiskalt gemeint ‚Nein, ich hab ein Freund!' Die hat total blöd geguckt, als ich ihr das gesagt hab. Und als ich ihr dann gesagt hab, dass mein Freund, bei Cho und Cedric sitzt hat sie gemeint: ‚Ja von hinten sieht er ja ganz geil aus.' Ich hab natürlich gegrinst, weil ich wusste, dass sie austicken würde, wenn sie sehen würde, wer mein Freund ist."


	25. Eine erholsame Nacht

_25. Kapitel – Eine erholsame Nacht_

Wir verbrachten einen wunderschönen Tag am Strand. Wir schmissen uns gegenseitig ins Wasser und zwischen durch küssten wir uns auch mal. Dann spielten wir Wasserball mit Cedric und Cho und gegen Abend machten wir uns dann wieder auf den Weg zu unserem Appartement. Als wir da waren, gingen wir duschen. Zumindest wollte ich alleine duschen. Doch das sollte ich ganz schnell wieder aus dem Kopf streichen. Normalerweise war ich derjenige der in unserer Beziehung die Hosen anhat, zumindest was den Sex betraf. Ich war ja schon ziemlich fertig, vom ganzen Sonnebaden und wollte eigentlich nur relaxen. – Ich war richtig schön braun geworden – und ich musste mir eingestehen, dass mir die Farbe besser gefiel, als das ganze blasse weiß meiner Haut. Ich war total fertig und froh, dass ich endlich eine warme Dusche genießen konnte. Ich hatte eigentlich nicht abgeschlossen, weil ich nicht damit rechnete das Harry reinkommen würde, weil er auch total müde war. Aber ich sollte mich irren. Er hatte jetzt anscheinend das ‚Ruder' in der Hand.

_Er kam rein und ich sah, wie er sich seiner Hose, seines Hemdes und seiner Boxershorts entledigte. Ich hatte freie Sicht auf seinen Zauberstab. Und es war wirklich ein richtiger Zauberstab. Nicht aus Holz, sondern aus Fleisch und Blut und mit ziemlicher Kraft. Dann ging die Duschtür auf und ich spürte einen kalten Hauch als er in die Dusche kam, aber der wurde schnell wieder vom Dampf des warmen Wassers vertrieben. Harry stand noch etwas weiter weg. Es war zwar eine kleine Dusche, aber es war groß genug für zwei Leute. Ich denke drei hätten auch hineingepasst. Aber im Moment wollte ich nur mit Harry in dieser Dusche sein. Er kam immer näher und ich ging jedes mal einen Schritt nach hinten, bis ich die kalten und nassen Kacheln in meinem Rücken spürte. „Hase, was ist los? Warum weichst du vor mir zurück?" fragte er, als er nur noch einen Schritt von mir entfernt stand. _

„_Ich… ich… ich weiß nicht." meinte ich stotternd. Er kam den letzten Schritt auf mich zu und stand nun direkt vor mir. „Schatz, du zitterst ja. Was ist denn los?" fragte er mich. „Ich weiß nicht was los ist." Dann drängte ich mich an ihm vorbei und raus aus der Dusche. Ich schlang mir ein Handtuch um die Hüfte und rannte nach draußen. Ich ließ mich auf die Couch fallen und stemmte mein Gesicht in die Hände. Ich wollte nicht weinen, aber ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich Harry zurückgewiesen hatte. Ich stand auf, ging in mein Zimmer, zog mich um und ging dann schlafen. Ich war hundemüde. Mitten in der Nacht wurde ich wach. Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen, deswegen stand ich auf und ging in den Flur. Ich wollte grade in die Küche gehen, als ich an Harrys Tür vorbeikam. Ich blieb stehen und lauschte einen Moment. Ich hörte leises Schluchzen. Ich sah auf die Uhr und merkte, dass ich grade mal eine Stunde geschlafen hatte. Es war grade mal sechs Uhr abends. Leise drückte ich die Klinke nach unten. Ich sah Harry auf dem Bett sitzen. Er hatte seine Arme um seine Knie geschlungen und weinte. Langsam und so leise es nur ging, ging ich zu Harry ans Bett. _

Ich ließ mich langsam aufs Bett sinken und legte einen Arm um ihn. Er sah mich erschrocken an und meinte: „Was… ich dachte du schläfst." „Nein, ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen." Meinte ich leise. „Baby, warum weinst du?" Fragte ich ihn. „Weil… weil… weil du mich unter der Dusche hast stehen lassen. Warum? Was war los?" fragte er mich noch mal. „Ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich es nicht weiß." Meinte ich mit gesenktem Kopf. „Warum hast du gezittert, als ich näher an dich ran wollte?" „Ich denke, meine Nerven haben in dem Moment einfach nur verrückt gespielt. Ich wollte zwar irgendwie auch mit dir Sex haben, aber ich weiß nicht, es war irgendwie ein komisches Gefühl von dir in der Dusche so ‚überfallen' zu werden. Ich brauch auch mal eine Pause. Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich dich enttäuscht habe." „Du hast mich nicht enttäuscht. Es hat mich einfach nur verwundert. Du bist so komisch zu mir gewesen und deswegen… ach vergiss es. Wenn du eine Pause brauchst, dann ist das doch okay. Ich kann um ehrlich zu sein verstehen, dass du eine Pause brauchst. Ich brauch auch eine." Dann zog er mich an sich und gab mir einen Kuss.

Ich kuschelte mich in seine Arme und ließ meinen Tränen freien Lauf. „Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich dich zu sehr beansprucht hab und zu oft Sex mit dir haben wollte. Aber ich liebe dich und das wollte ich dir so zeigen. Ich liebe dich echt überalles. Es tut mir Leid. Bitte verzeih…" „Shht. Ist doch alles okay. Vergiss einfach, was in den letzten Wochen passiert ist und wir fangen noch mal von vorne an." meinte Harry zu mir.

„Also gut, dann fangen wir noch mal an. Ich bin Draco Malfoy, bin 26 Jahre alt und arbeite im Ministerium in der Abteilung für ‚Magisches Transportwesen'." meinte ich grinsend. „Ich bin Harry Potter bin 25 Jahre alt und arbeite im Ministerium als Auror." Grinste er mich an. „Ach Draco, ich liebe dich!" meinte er und zog mich an sich. „Ich liebe dich auch!" Dann gab er mir einen Kuss.

Ich legte mich neben ihn und kuschelte mich an ihn. Er legte einen Arm um mich und küsste mich auf den Nacken. Mich durchlief ein wohliger Schauer und meine Nackenhärchen stellten sich auf. „Ich liebe dich!" hauchte mir Harry ins Ohr. „Ich liebe dich auch!" meinte ich mit zitternder Stimme. Ich zitterte am ganzen Leib vor lauter Verwirrtheit. Harry drückte sich an mich, dass ich wenigstens ein bisschen von seiner Wärme zu spüren bekam. Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und sah ihm genau in die Augen. Dann schloss ich meine Augen und sank ins Land der Träume.

_Ich träumte von Harry und von mir. Wir lagen am Strand, die Sonne ging grade unter, wir küssten uns und liebten uns leidenschaftlich während im Hintergrund, das leise rauschen, des Meeres zu hören waren. Wir saßen total erschöpft am Strand und kuschelten. Harry hatte seine Arme von hinten um mich geschlungen und sein Kopf ruhte auf meiner Schulter. ‚Ich liebe dich' hauchte Harry mir ins Ohr. ‚Ich liebe dich auch' dann versanken wir in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Plötzlich stand Harry auf und zog mich nach oben, dann ließ er sich wieder auf die Knie sinken. ‚Draco, ich weiß in unserer Beziehung ist viel falsch gelaufen und auch wenn wir fast nie wieder zusammen gekommen wären, wollte ich dich fragen: Willst du mich heiraten?' Ich nickte begeistert, zog ihn noch und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. _

_Dann gab es einen kurzen Zeitsprung und wir standen vor einem Altar. Ich sah mich in einem weißen Anzug und Harry hatte einen schwarzen Anzug an. Der Pfarrer stand vor uns und wie ich verwundert feststellte war es Dumbledore. ‚Willst du Harry Potter den hier anwesenden Draco Malfoy zum Mann nehmen? So antworte mit ja.' Harry strahlte mich an und meinte dann an Dumbledore gerichtete. ‚Ja.' ‚Draco Malfoy willst du denn hier anwesenden Harry Potter zu deinem Mann nehmen, so antwortete auch Du mit ja.' Ich strahlte Harry an und meinte zu Dumbledore. ‚Ja.' ‚Ihr dürft euch jetzt küssen.' Sehnsüchtig zog mich Harry an sich und küsste mich. Wir versanken in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss und uns war es egal, ob jemand auf uns wartete… _

Plötzlich merkte ich wie jemand meinen Namen sagte. „Draco, Draco. Steh auf Süßer." Als ich wach war, war ich total beleidigt. Harry hatte mich geweckt. „Man, musstest du mich grade jetzt wecken?" fragte ich gereizt. „Sorry woher sollte ich wissen, dass du noch schlafen wolltest." Meinte Harry und gab mir einen Kuss. „Komm vergiss es." Dann zog ich ihn an mich und küsste ihn. „Ich hatte einfach nur einen geilen Traum. Ich hab geträumt, dass wir am Strand Sex haben und das du mich auch fragst, ob ich dich heiraten will. Wir haben dann geheiratet und uns dann geküsst. Und dann hast du mich geweckt."

„Süß. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so was träumst." „Tja, jetzt weißt du es." Ich stand auf und schlang mir die Bettdecke um die Hüfte. „Ich geh dann mal duschen." Meinte ich zu Harry. „Ist gut. Ich mach schon mal Frühstück." Ich machte mich also auf den Weg ins Bad. Als ich unter der Dusche stand, entspannte ich mich total. Ich merkte, wie meine Knochen langsam wach wurden. Ich schnappte mir vom Waschbecken meine Zahnpasta und meine Zahnbürste. Dann putzte ich mir die Zähne. Harry hätte es bestimmt gewundert. Aber das war mir egal. Ich ließ mich an den Fliesen nach unten gleiten und fing an zu weinen. Ich hätte gerne mit Harry geschlafen, aber ich hatte mir das alles selber eingebrockt. Ich hatte ihm ja gesagt, dass ich vorerst keinen Sex haben will. Ich war so ein Volltrottel gewesen. Wieso hatte ich ihn angelogen? Wieso nur?

Doch dann fasste ich mich wieder, stand auf, schaltete das Wasser aus, schlang mir ein Handtuch um die Hüften, rubbelte ganz schnell meine Haare trocken und ging dann in die Küche.

„_Wir haben uns noch gar nicht richtig ‚Guten Morgen' gesagt." Grinste ich als ich Harry sah. Dann zog ich ihn an mich und küsste ihn. Meine Zunge teilte seine Lippen und schob sich langsam in seinen Mund. _

Harry löste den Kuss und setzte sich auf einen Küchenstuhl. „Was ist denn los?" „Nichts. Ich hab einfach nur tierisch Hunger." Ich setzte mich also zu ihm und schnitt mir ein Brötchen auf. Ich merkte wie mich Harry mit seinen Augen weiter auszog. Ich spürte jeden einzelnen Blick auf mir. Langsam wurde ich auch unruhig. Ich stand kurz davor, meine Aussage zurück zu ziehen. Ich aß genüsslich mein Brötchen weiter. Als ich die eine Hälfte gegessen hatte, fing ich an nervös auf dem Tisch rumzutrommeln. Ich hatte ja nur noch meine Boxershorts an und da wäre es ein leichtes über ihn herzufallen.

_Nach ein paar Minuten, wurde mir das alles zu viel, ich stand auf, zog Harrys Stuhl nach hinten, zog ihn hoch, küsste ihn und schob währenddessen ins Wohnzimmer. Dort zog ich ihm sein Hemd, seine Hose und seine Boxershorts aus und drang in ihn ein. Der Druck in meinem Unterleib war zwar immer noch da, aber nicht mehr so hart, wie vor ein paar Sekunden. Ich stieß immer wieder zu. Harry krallte sich wieder in meinen Rücken. Ich merkte, wie er wieder Striemen auf meinem Rücken hinterließ. „Ich… liebe… Dich… Draco!" meinte er zwischen meinen Stößen. „Ich… dich… auch!" Wir hatten an dem Tag den besten Sex, denn es gab. So geil war es schon lange nicht mehr. Nicht mal in der einen Nacht wo wir fünf Stunden miteinander geschlafen haben. Ich legte mich neben Harry auf die kleine Couch und kuschelte mich an ihn. „Draco, das war der beste Sex den wir hatten." „Ja, seh ich auch so." dann drehte er sich vorsichtig um und gab mir einen Kuss. Dann standen wir auf und setzten uns wieder in die Küche. _


	26. Entgültige Trennung Teil3

_26. Kapitel – Entgültige Trennung! (Teil3)_

_3 Wochen später:_

Wir waren wieder zu Hause. Harry und ich waren immer noch nicht zusammen gezogen. Ich machte mich an einem Sonntagmorgen auf den Weg zu Harry. Als ich bei ihm war, stand seine Wohnungstür auf und ich wunderte mich, was passiert sein muss, dass er die Wohnungstür auflässt. Ich ging rein und schloss leise die Wohnungstür. Ich hatte meinen Zauberstab rausgeholt. Ich sah mich vorsichtig in der Wohnung um. Dann kam ich zum Schlafzimmer und hörte leises Stöhnen. Ich öffnete vorsichtig die Tür und was ich dann sah, traf mich wie ein Schlag.

„Harry!" meinte ich so laut, dass er sich zu mir umdrehte. Dann sah ich Nico. „Draco? Was machst du denn hier?" fragte er mich. Ich sagte gar nichts, sondern drehte mich um und rannte raus. Ich rannte durch die Straßen ohne zu wissen, wo ich überhaupt hin wollte. Kurze Zeit später fand ich mich vor Hermines Wohnung wieder. Ich klingelte. „Ja?" hörte ich Rons Stimme. „Hey Ron, hier ist Draco." „Komm hoch!" dann surrte der Türöffner und ich ging hoch. „Hey Draco, na wie geht's dir? Du siehst richtig gut aus. Wie war euer Urlaub?" fragte er mich. „Ist Hermine da?" „Ja sie ist grade bei Tyler. Ich hol sie. Setz dich." Ich ließ mich aufs Sofa fallen und stützte mein Gesicht in die Hände. „Hey Draco!" hörte ich Hermine.

„Hey Hermine!" meinte ich schluchzend und fiel ihr um den Hals. „Was ist denn los?" „Harry… er… er hat mich schon wieder mit Nico betrogen." Weinte ich. „Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst!" meinte sie entsetzt und geschockt. „Doch. Ich hab ihn eben mit Nico im Bett erwischt." Sie nahm mich in den Arm und tröstete mich. Ich merkte wie sie ihren Kopf schüttelte. Denn jedes mal, wenn sie ihren Kopf in die anderen Richtung drehte, streiften ihre Haare mein Gesicht.

„Ron!" rief sie in die Küche. „Ja?" fragte er und steckte den Kopf zur Tür rein. „Kümmerst du dich mal um Draco? Ich ruf Ginny an, dass sie herkommt und dann geh ich zu Harry." „Klar. Mach ich." Ich hatte mir inzwischen die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln gewischt und trank den Tee, den Hermine mir gemacht hatte. Ron setzte sich zu mir und meinte: „Sag mal was ist denn passiert?" „Harry… hat, er hat mich schon wieder betrogen und wieder mit diesem Nico. Obwohl der Lügendetektortest positiv für ihn ausgefallen ist." Erklärte ich ihm. „Bitte? Er hat dich schon wieder betrogen?" „Ja hat er." „Schatz, Ginny ist gleich hier. Kümmer dich bitte auch um Tyler. Ich geh dann mal zu Harry." Dann gab sie Ron einen Kuss auf den Mund und war verschwunden.

„Ich dachte echt ihr liebt euch." „Ich liebe ihn ja auch, aber er mich anscheinend nicht." „Oh Mensch. Ihr zwei gehört doch zusammen." Meinte Ron und legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich weiß, aber er hat die Chance auch nicht genutzt und deswegen ist jetzt Schluss und zwar für immer." In dem Moment klingelte es. Ron ging an die Tür. „Draco! Bitte verzeih mir. Es war keine Absicht." Harry hatte sich vor mich gekniet und flehte mich nun an ihm zu verzeihen. „Nein, du hast die Chance auch nicht genutzt. Tut mir Leid. Es ist aus." Dann stand ich auf, schob ihn von mir weg und ging zum Fenster. Dann klingelte es wieder. Ron ging wieder an die Tür.

„Draco?" Fragte sie, als sie ins Wohnzimmer kam. Ich drehte mich um, streckte die Arme nach ihr aus und sie kam zu mir. Sie nahm mich in den Arm und tröstete mich. Harry saß nun auf dem Sofa und weinte. „Harry, du bist selbst Schuld. Warum hast du Draco auch noch mal betrogen?" fragte ihn Ginny. „Ich weiß es doch selber nicht." schluchzte er. „Harry es ist aus. Du kommst jetzt mit zu mir und holst die Sachen die du noch bei mir hast ab." Dann zog ich ihn vom Sofa hoch und wir gingen zu meiner. Hermine lief uns auf dem Weg zu meiner über den Weg. Sie sagte zu Harry gar nichts, sondern holte aus und knallte ihm eine. „Das ist dafür, dass du so doof bist und die Chancen nie nutzt, die Draco dir bis jetzt gegeben hat. Draco, wenn du es zu Hause nicht aushältst, dann kommst du zu mir okay?" „Klar mach ich."

Als wir in meiner Wohnung waren, gab ich Harry eine Tasche und er packte seine Sachen rein. „Und… du… du gibst mir keine Chance mehr?" fragte er, als er sich auf der Couch niedergelassen hatte. „Sag mal geht's noch? Ich hab dir vier Chancen geben und jetzt ist entgültig Schluss!" Schrie ich ihn an, nachdem ich ihn am Kragen gepackt und gegen die Wand gedrückt hatte. „Lass dich bei mir nie wieder blicken! Und jetzt verschwinde!" Schrie ich ihn an. Er zog den Kopf ein und verschwand.

Ich ließ mich aufs Sofa sinken und fing an zu weinen. Plötzlich klingelte es. „Ja?" „Hey hier sind Ginny und Hermine. Lässt du uns hoch?" fragte Ginny. „Ja. Kommt hoch." Ich öffnete die Tür und setzte mich wieder ins Wohnzimmer. „Draco?" fragte Hermine. „Hier!" meinte ich weinend. „Ach Mensch. Komm her!" meinte sie und nahm mich in den Arm. Ich lehnte mich gegen ihre Schulter und fing noch mehr an zu weinen. Ginny strich mir über den Rücken und sagte gar nichts. Hermine wuschelte mir durchs Haar und ich drückte mich noch fester an sie.

„Ginny, geh mal in die Küche, links oben im Schrank, steht sein Lieblingstee, kochst ihm mal eine Kanne okay?" „Klar mach ich." Dann stand Ginny auf und war für einen kurzen Augenblick verschwunden. Ich richtete mich wieder auf und sah Hermine an. Sie gab mir ein Taschentuch und ich wischte mir die Tränen aus den Augen. Wir sprachen eine ganze Weile überhaupt nicht. Hermine sah mir zu, wie ich immer wieder in Tränen ausbrach. Gegen abend zog sie mich vorsichtig vom Sofa hoch, schickte mich ins Bad und ging schon ins Schlafzimmer.

Als ich ins Schlafzimmer kam, stand die Kanne mit Tee auf meinem Beistelltisch vom Bett und mein Bett war zurückgeschlagen. „Hermine, wie soll ich dir das alles danken?" fragte ich sie. „Gar nicht. ist doch selbstverständlich, dass wir für dich da sind. Wenn's dir schlecht geht." Dann zog ich meinen Pyjama an und legte mich ins Bett. Ich war total fertig vom ganzen weinen und rumschreien. Hermine deckte mich zu und setzte sich zu mir ans Bett. „Draco? Ich geh mal kurz telefonieren. Ich bin gleich wieder da. Ginny sitzt da vorne, wenn was ist. Ginny kommst du her?" Sie nickte und setzte sich zu mir aufs Bett. Sie nahm meine Hand und streichelte sie.

Kurze Zeit später tauchte Hermine auf und meinte: „Ich hab eben bei Ron angerufen. Ich bleib vorerst hier. Er bringt mir morgen ein paar Sachen vorbei. Und Tyler will er auch mitbringen. Ist doch okay, oder?" „Ja ist schon okay. Man ihr seid echt die tollsten Freunde, die ich je hatte." Meinte ich und mir schossen schon wieder Tränen in die Augen. Hermine legte sich zu mir und nahm mich in den Arm. Ich fing an zu weinen. Sie strich mir durchs Haar und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Schlaf jetzt. Du brauchst Schlaf. Du bist voll fertig." Meinte sie und strich mir über die Wange. „Ja, das werde ich jetzt mal machen." Dann drehte ich mich und kurze Zeit später muss ich wohl eingeschlafen sein.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich vom Vogelgezwitscher wach. Als ich aus dem Fenster schaute, sah ich das die Sonne schien. Ich hatte aber immer noch total schlechte Laune. Ich setzte mich langsam auf und gähnte herzhaft. „Morgen Draco!" hörte ich eine leise Stimme vom Sofa in der Ecke. „Ginny? Du bist auch noch hier?" „Ja. Hermine und ich haben uns abgewechselt. Ist doch okay, wenn ich erst mal für ein paar Tage hier bleib oder?" „Klar. Du kannst solange bleiben wie du willst." Meinte ich und setzte mich auf den Rand meines Bettes. Dann stand ich auf, zog mir meinen goldglänzenden Bademantel über und ging mit Ginny zusammen in die Küche. „Morgen Hermine!" meinte ich. „Morgen ihr zwei!" meinte sie und gab mir einen Kuss. „Und wie geht's dir?" „Ja, geht. Ich hab aber geschlafen wie ein Stein. Es hat richtig gut getan." Lächelte ich sie an. Sie strahlte mich an und meinte: „Du siehst super aus." „Danke!" lächelte ich und wurde rot.

Dann setzte ich mich an den Tisch und nahm mir ein Brötchen. Ginny und Hermine setzten sich zu mir und wir frühstückten zusammen. „Und was hast du heute noch so vor?" Fragte Ginny mich. „Ich weiß es nicht. eigentlich müsste ich meine Sachen noch aus Harrys Wohnung holen, aber ich will ihn nicht sehen…" dann klingelte es. „Das wird Ron sein!" meinte Hermine mit vollem Mund und ging zu Sprechanlage. „Ja?" „Hey hier ist Harry. Ich wollte Dracos Sachen vorbeibringen." Als ich seine Stimme hörte, stand ich auf und verschwand in meinem Schlafzimmer. Ginny kam mir hinterher. Sie setzte sich zu mir auf die Couch und nahm mich in den Arm.

Als ich Harrys Stimme draußen auf dem Flur vernahm, bekam ich eine Gänsehaut. Dann klopfte es. „Ja?" Meinte Ginny. „Hier ist Harry. Kann ich reinkommen?" „Moment!" „Kann er reinkommen?" „Wenn's sich nicht verhindern lässt." Meinte ich gereizt. Ginny ging zur Tür und öffnete sie. Harry trat ein. Ich stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Ich wollte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen und ich wollte auch nicht mit ihm reden. Es reichte schon, dass ich seine Stimme hören musste. Ich bekam mit jedem Wort von ihm, eine Gänsehaut. „Draco? Harry würde gerne mit dir reden!" „Ich will aber nicht mit ihm reden." Meinte ich gereizt. „Und außerdem hab ich ihm gesagt, dass er sich hier nicht mehr blicken lassen soll." Schnauzte ich ihn an.

Ich empfand plötzlich nur noch Hass für ihn. Das ich ihn mal geliebt haben soll, versteh ich gar nicht. Ich hatte gar keine Gefühle mehr für ihn. Aber ich wusste ob das normal war, oder ob es nur eine vorrübergehende Phase war. „Okay, dann werde ich mal wieder gehen." Meinte Harry traurig. Doch es war mir egal. Ich sah ihn mit hasserfülltem Gesicht an. Dann schob ich ihn raus und schmiss die Tür zu. Ich wollte ihn nie wiedersehen. Ich hatte halt keine Gefühle mehr für ihn. Dann sank ich auf meinem Bett zusammen und ließ mich nach hinten fallen. Ich starrte an die Decke. Ginny setzte sich neben mich und meinte: „Was war das denn eben?" „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich hab auf einmal keine Gefühle mehr für ihn. Es ist als ob ich ihn nie geliebt hätte."

„Das ist normal am Anfang. Ich hab Harry auch gehasst nachdem er mir gesagt hatte, dass er schwul ist. Aber dann hatte ich wirklich eine Woche wo ich niemanden sehen wollte und auch mit niemandem reden wollte. Das war die Phase wo ich das ganze anfing zu verarbeiten. Ich mein, es muss ja nicht bei allen so sein, aber bei mir war's zumindest so. Jeder verarbeitet eine Trennung anders." Erklärte sie mir.


	27. Eine Affäre mit einer verheirateten

_27. Kapitel – Eine Affäre mit einer verheirateten Frau oder_

_Ein One – Night – Stand mit Harry_

_Ein paar Monate später:_

Mir ging es wieder super. Ich hatte die Trennung von Harry überwunden. Hermine und Ginny wohnten zwar immer noch bei mir, aber Hermine war nur über den Tag da. Nachts war Ginny da. Ich freute mich tierisch, wenn Hermine morgens kam und mit mir zusammen frühstückte. Ich ging wie jeden Morgen zum Briefkasten. Es waren mal wieder nur Rechnungen, bis auf ein Brief. Der war an mich gerichtet und sah nicht nach einer Rechnung aus. Also öffnete ich den als erstes:

„_Hey Draco, _

_ich finde es schön, dass es dir wieder besser geht, aber ich hab eine Bitte an dich._

_Schick meine Frau wieder nach Hause, wenn sie kommt. _

_Sie kommt nur noch zum Schlafen und zum Abendessen nach Hause. _

_Ich finde es ja schön, wenn sie bei dir ist und sich um dich kümmert, aber ich seh sie wirklich kaum noch._

_Und Sex haben wir auch schon lange keinen mehr. _

_Bitte schick sie wieder nach Hause, wenn sie kommt._

_  
Liebe Grüße Ron"_

Ich freute mich ja auch, dass Hermine jeden Morgen kam und sich um mich kümmerte, aber Ron hatte recht. Sie war ja wirklich nur noch bei mir. Also beschloss ich ihr den Brief zu geben, wenn ich nach oben kam. Hermine war grade am Spülmaschine einräumen, als ich sie störte. „Hey Hermine, lies dir das bitte mal durch." Dann gab ich ihr den Brief und sie las ihn. „Warum erzählt er dir, dass ich nach hause kommen soll? Ich will bei dir bleiben, weil ich mir hier wohlfühl. Zu Hause krieg ich nie soviel Aufmerksamkeit wie hier bei dir. Zu Hause hat Tyler meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit. Und nachts bin ich tot müde und hab keine Lust mit Ron zu schlafen." Erklärte sie mir.

„Ist ja verständlich, aber du solltest dir mal zwei, drei Wochen oder noch länger frei nehmen. Das ist nur zu deinem besten. Es geht ja schließlich auch um deine Ehe." Erklärte ich ihr langsam. „Vielleicht hast du recht. Ich sollte mich wirklich mal ausruhen, aber wenn was ist…" „… dann meld ich mich bei dir. Ja, ja. Und jetzt ab nach Hause zu deinem Mann und deinem Sohn." Dann schob ich sie Richtung Tür und ‚schmiss' sie raus. Dann sank ich an der Tür zusammen und dachte über einiges nach. Ich hatte mich so sehr an Hermine gewöhnt und irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass sie mir mehr bedeutete, als nur eine gute Freundin.

Ich hatte mich in sie verliebt.

Am Abend kam Ginny wieder vorbei. „Hey Süßer, wie geht's dir?" fragte sie mich und gab mir einen Kuss. Wir verstanden uns mittlerweile total gut und die Küsse, die wir uns gaben waren immer freundschaftliche Küsse. „Ja geht schon." Meinte ich und blickte ihr in die Augen. „Hey, du siehst so traurig aus. Was ist denn los? Denkst du darüber nach, ob es richtig war mit Harry Schluss zu machen?" „Nein. Ich hab mich neu verliebt, aber die Frau ist verheiratet und somit hab ich keine Chance bei ihr." „Wie Frau? Ich dachte du bist schwul?" „Tja, seitdem ihr hier seid, hab ich mich am anderen Geschlecht orientiert. Ich kann nicht für mein Leben lang schwul sein." „Okay. Wenn du das sagst." „Ja. Ich sag's." meinte ich grinsend.

„Dann rück mal raus mit der Sprache. Wer ist denn das Mädel in das du verliebt bist?" fragte Ginny mich. „Das kann ich nicht. Ich würde nur ihre Ehe gefährden. Und das will ich nicht. Ich will ihre Familie nicht zerstören." Erklärte ich ihr. „Komm schon. Sag mal wer ist sie?" hackte sie nach. „Okay. Sie hat die Initialen H.G." „H.G.… H.G.… H.G.… warte mal, dass ist jetzt nicht wahr oder?" meinte sie entsetzt. „Was denn?" hackte ich nach. „Du hast dich in Hermine verliebt?" fragte sie mich. Ich senkte den Kopf und nickte leicht. „Ach Draco." Ginny nahm mich in den Arm und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Haare. „Du schmeckst nach Haargel." Meinte sie grinsend.

Hermine tauchte ein paar Tage später mit Ron im Schlepptau bei mir auf. „Hey Draco!" „Hey Ron!" „Hey Draco!" meinte Hermine und gab mir einen Kuss auf den Mund. Es war ein freundschaftlicher Kuss. Ich spürte ihre Lippen so gerne auf meinen und ich wünschte sie würde mir gehören. Aber sie war ja mit Ron zusammen und deswegen konnte ich sie nicht haben. Aber ich beschloss an dem Abend zu ihr und Ron ins Zimmer zu gehen und sie in mein Zimmer zu entführen.

Gegen halb acht klingelte es bei mir. „Ja?" fragte ich gut gelaunt. „Hallo Draco, hier ist Harry!" „Komm hoch!" meinte ich gut gelaunt. Dann öffnete ich die Tür und ging zu den anderen ins Wohnzimmer. „Wer war das denn?" fragte mich Ginny. „Harry!" meinte ich gut gelaunt. Alle sahen mich an, als ob ich von einem anderen Planeten kommen würde. „Was denn?" „Du hast grade Harry die Tür geöffnet." Meinte Ginny. „Und? Was ist denn dabei, wenn man sich wieder mit seinem Ex anfreunden will. Vielleicht springt ja ein kleiner One –Night – Stand für mich dabei raus." Meinte ich lachend. Als Harry ins Wohnzimmer kam, zog ich ihn zu mir und gab ihm einen Kuss. Er sah mich an und sagte gar nichts.

„Ich hab beim aufräumen noch was von dir gefunden, dass wollte ich dir nur vorbeibringen." Erklärte er mir. Als ich sah, was es war, stand ich auf ging in die Küche und schmiss es in den Mülleimer. „Du hättest das Ding ruhig behalten können. Ich hab's grade weggeschmissen." „Gut, aber ich dachte ich frag dich vorher." „Ach komm vergiss die ganze Sachen die ich noch bei dir hab, kannst du behalten. Komm mal mit Harry!" Dann zog ich in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

_Als wir im Schlafzimmer waren, schloss ich die Tür ab und ging langsam auf Harry zu. Er wich jedes mal einen Schritt nach hinten bis er aufs Bett fiel. Ich kniete mich hin, drückte seine Schenkel vorsichtig auseinander und fing an auf seiner Hose Küsse zu verteilen. Ich sah, dass sich sein bester Freund meldete und somit war, dass das Zeichen, dass er immer noch total geil auf mich war. „Draco… was hast du vor?" fragte er geschockt. „Halt die Klappe Potter und lass mich machen." Dann stand ich auf, zog ihn vom Bett hoch und öffnete seine Hose. Dann zog ich ihm die Boxershorts und sein Hemd aus. Danach zog ich ihn ins Bad. _

„_Was hast du vor?" „Hör mal zu, wenn du nicht endlich die Klappe hälst, dann kleb ich deinen Mund zu." Ich entledigte mich auch meiner Kleider. Dann schob ich ihn in die Dusche und stellte das warme Wasser an. Ich schob mich zu ihm in die Dusche und schloss die Tür hinter uns. Ich drehte Harry so, dass er an den Kacheln stand. Dann kniete ich mich hin und nahm seinen Penis in den Mund. Er fühlte sich komisch an, weil ich schon seit mehreren Monaten keinen Sex mehr mit einem Mann hatte. Hier und da mal eine Affäre. Und eine Affäre hat mir ganz besonders viel Spaß gemacht. Nämlich die Affäre mit Pansy. Die eigentlich immer noch irgendwie läuft. Aber lassen wir das. Ich spielte mit Harrys Penis, wie ich es in unserer Beziehung nie getan hatte. Er fing an zu stoßen. Wir fanden schnell unseren Rhythmus. „Draco… erlöse mich endlich!" „Dann spritz doch endlich." Meinte ich zu ihm. Ich nahm seinen Penis wieder in den Mund und kurze Zeit später schmeckte ich Harrys Sperma und ich schluckte es auch. _

_Ich stellte das Wasser ab, kam wieder nach oben und hauchte: „Lass uns zurück ins Schlafzimmer gehen! Ich will dich spüren und zwar ganz!" Ich zwinkerte ihm zu und verschwand dann ins Schlafzimmer. Kurze Zeit später kreuzte Harry im Schlafzimmer auf. „Komm her." Winkte ich ihn zu mir herüber. Dann zog ich ihn aufs Bett, spreizte seine Schenkel, suchte mit meinem Finger seinen Eingang und drang vorsichtig in ihn ein. Er drückte sich kurze Zeit später gegen meine Hand. „Gibs mir Draco. Besorgs mir." Hauchte er vor Erregung. Ich legte mich auf ihn und drang in ihn ein. Es war ein komisches Gefühl. Im Gegensatz zu den Genitalien von Frauen, war es auf einmal voll ungewohnt meinen Penis in ihm ruhen zu haben. Dann fing ich an mein Becken zu bewegen. Er stöhnte immer lauter und als er dann kam spritzte er mir sein Sperma auf den Bauch und ich ergoss mich kurze Zeit später in ihm. Erschöpft zieh meinen Penis aus ihm und zieh mich an. „Kommst dann rüber ins Wohnzimmer!" meinte ich und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer. _

Als ich mich im Wohnzimmer in einen Sessel fallen ließ, starrten mich alle an. „Was denn?" „Du hast nasse Haare!" meinte Hermine. „Und?" fragte ich genervt. „Wo ist Harry?" fragte mich Ron. „Der wird sich anziehen." Meinte ich gelassen. „Was meinst du damit?" fragte mich Ginny. „Ich hatte eben einen Quickie mit ihm unter der Dusche und dann hab ich's ihm noch mal so richtig besorgt." Erklärte ich den anderen. Alle sahen mich mit großen Augen an. „Du hast mit ihm geschlafen?" fragte Ginny entsetzt. „Ja." Dann stand ich auf, ging zum Kühlschrank und holte drei Biere. Eins gab ich Ron, das andere trank ich und das letzte bekam Harry. „Ich sag dir eins Potter. Das eben war nur ein One – Night – Stand. Zwischen uns wird nie wieder was sein. Ich bin nämlich eigentlich wieder hetero." Grinste ich, als Harry sich neben Ginny auf die Couch hatte sinken lassen. „Was? Aber wieso hast, du das dann gemacht, wenn es eigentlich nur ein One – Night – Stand war und du wieder hetero bist?"

„Damit du mal siehst, wie es ist, verletzt zu werden und enttäuscht. Du hast mir wehgetan damals, als du mich Nico betrogen hast. Und jetzt wollte ich dich leiden sehen. jetzt hab ich endlich die Rache bekommen, die ich wollte. Ich weiß, dass ihr anderen mich jetzt vielleicht hasst, aber ich hab das mit Absicht gemacht, damit er mal kapiert, dass es wehtut, wenn man betrogen wird. Ich geh jetzt ins Bett. Gute Nacht." Dann stand ich auf und ging in mein Schlafzimmer. Ich legte mich ins Bett und wartete darauf, dass die Stimmen im Wohnzimmer verstummten. Doch ich muss eingeschlafen sein, denn als ich wach wurde, war es ruhig und grade mal halb 1. Also stand ich auf und ging zu Hermines und Rons Zimmer. Ich lauschte erst an der Tür, aber da ich nichts zu hören bekam, drückte ich leise die Klinke nach unten und ging rein.

Hermine lag auf der linken Seite vom Bett. Ich ging vorsichtig zu ihr und versuchte zu weinen. Ich stupste sie vorsichtig an und sie wurde sofort wach. Ich legte einen Finger auf den Mund und zeigte ihr das sie mir folgen sollte. Sie stand auf und zwar so leise, dass sie Ron nicht weckte. „Was ist denn?" fragte sie mich, als wir auf dem Flur standen. „Kommst du mit zu mir, hier ist es so kalt!" meinte ich ‚weinend'. „Klar." Sie folgte mir in mein Zimmer. Ich ließ mich auf mein Bett fallen und spielte ihr noch einen Augenblick vor, dass ich es bereuen würde mit Harry geschlafen zu haben und das ich das nicht mit Absicht gemacht hatte.

_Sie nahm mich in den Arm und sah mir in die Augen. Kurze Zeit später näherten sich unsere Gesichter und wir küssten uns. Ich glitt mit meiner Hand langsam unter ihr Nachthemd und berührte vorsichtig ihre Brust. Sie stöhnte leise auf. Dann sah sie mich an und meinte: „Draco… ich will dich." Dann zog ich ihr das Nachthemd aus und sie zog mir meine Boxershorts aus. Dann sank sie nach unten und meinen Penis in den Mund. Sie machte mich total an. Ich wusste ja, dass sie eine perfekte Figur hatte, aber so perfekt? Wow! Dachte ich und genoss es einen von ihr geblasen zu bekommen. Sie konnte das perfekt. _

_Ich zog sie nach oben und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Sie behielt ihre Hand an meinem Glied und bewegte ihre Hand hoch und runter. Dann zog sie sich die Unterhose aus und setzte sich auf mich. Sie glitt langsam hoch und runter. Ich hielt ihre Hüfte fest und drückte mich gegen sie. Sie fing immer heftiger an zu stöhnen und ich lutschte an ihrer Brust, während ihr Atem immer mehr ins stocken geriet. Sie machte mich tierisch an, wie sie ihren Kopf nach hinten schmiss und so ihre langen Locken, meine Beine kitzelten. Ich griff mit einer Hand an ihre Klitoris und streichelte sie sanft. Hermine genoss das. Sie wurde immer schneller und kurze Zeit später spritzte ich ihr mein Sperma in den Mund. Sie schluckte alles was ich ihr geben konnte. Sie wollte nicht von mir schwanger werden, dass wusste ich. Wäre ja auch ein bisschen blöd gekommen, wenn sie Ron gesagt hätte, dass sie schwanger ist und am Ende hätte sie ein Kind mit blonden Haaren bekommen. _

Sie lag auf mir und beruhigte sich nur sehr langsam wieder. Ich liebte diese Frau, aber sie war verheiratete und so hatte ich keine Chance bei ihr. Sie zog sich ihr Nachthemd an und meinte: „Morgen Nacht, selbe Uhrzeit. Ich komm hierher. Du brauchst nicht zu kommen. Bis dann." Sie gab mir einen Kuss. Ich wollte sie gar nicht gehen lassen. Ich war immer noch total verrückt nach ihr.

Am nächsten Morgen saßen wir uns beim Frühstück gegenüber und Hermine meinte: „Und hast du dich gestern noch schnell beruhigt?" Ich wusste worauf sie hinaus wollte. „Nein, nicht wirklich, aber nach einer Stunde ging's dann wieder. Danke das du für mich da warst. Ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne dich machen würde." „Ich hab dir gesagt, du kannst mich immer wecken egal um was es geht. Und wie spät es ist." Erklärte sie mir lächelnd. „Danke. Aber geht dir das nicht auf den Keks Ron?" fragte ich ihn. „Ich seh meine Frau ja sowieso kaum noch. Ich hab mich mittlerweile daran gewöhnt, dass du sie voll in Beschlag hast. Ich hoffe, dass ändert sich irgendwann wieder. Ich kann doch Tyler nicht immer sagen, das seine Mama bei seinem Onkel ist." „Doch dass kannst du Ron. Und solange es Draco schlecht geht, solange bleibe ich noch hier." Erklärte sie ihm. „Gut, dann bring ich Tyler zu meinen Eltern und geh wieder arbeiten. Die im Ministerium werden mich schon vermissen." Schnauzte Ron sie an. Dann schmiss er sein Brötchen auf den Teller und verschwand.

_Hermine frühstückte in Ruhe zu Ende und setzte sich dann zu mir ins Wohnzimmer. Ich merkte wie ihre Hand immer näher an meinen Schritt kam und schließlich zugriff. Ich zuckte zusammen und sie hauchte mir ins Ohr: „Ich will dich Draco! Hier und jetzt!" dann zog sie ihre Jeans und ihre Unterhose aus. Ich zog so schnell es ging, meine Boxershorts und meine Jeans aus und drang dann ohne Vorwarnung in sie ein. Sie stöhnte als ich in ihr war. Ich hielt kurz inne, weil ich Harrys Gesicht vor Augen hatte. Aber ich blinzelte es ganz schnell wieder weg und fing an zu zustoßen. Hermine klammerte sich an meine Arme. Sie schloss ihre Augen und stöhnte leidenschaftlich. Sie machte mich einfach verrückt. Und das sie stöhnte machte mich noch mehr an. Ich stieß immer härter zu, aber dennoch zärtlich. Als ich kurz davor zu kommen, zog ich meinen Penis aus ihr und befriedigte mich selbst. Ich spritze in ihren Mund. Sie hatte sich aufgesetzt. „Draco ich will dich und zwar nur dich. Der Sex mit dir ist einfach nur geil." Hauchte sie, als wir zusammen auf der Couch lagen und kuschelten. _

„Hermine, du weißt, dass wir das eigentlich nicht dürfen." Meinte ich zu ihr. „Ich weiß, aber es ist nun mal so verboten gut, mit dir zu schlafen." „Hermine, ich… ich hab mich in dich verliebt." Meinte ich, stand auf und suchte meine Klamotten zusammen. Dann ging ich in die Küche, holte mir eine Tasse Kaffee und setzte mich an den Küchentisch. „Heißt das du hast mich nur ausgenutzt nach der Trennung von Harry?" Fragte sie mich. „Nein, ich fand es einfach nur schön, dass du bei mir warst und dich so lieb um mich gekümmert hast. Ich liebe dich wirklich. Das ist mein Ernst. Ich hab dich nicht ausgenutzt. Okay, letzte Nacht, wo ich bei dir war, das war nur gespielt, aber auch nur weil ich dich in meiner Nähe haben wollte. Und du warst ja auch nicht abgeneigt, oder?" fragte ich sie.

„Nein, ich war nicht abgeneigt und ich hab dir ja auch gesagt, dass ich heute Nacht wieder bei dir sein werde. Und um ehrlich zu sein hab ich mich auch in dich verliebt. Draco, es ist so: Ron wird nachher wieder hier auftauchen, sich bei mir entschuldigen und dann haben wir wahrscheinlich auch Versöhnungssex. Aber du darfst mir das nicht übel nehmen. Ich komm heut Nacht wieder zu dir und dann gehör ich ganz dir." Dann ließ sie sich auf meinen Schoß sinken und küsste mich. Ich nahm sie ganz fest in den Arm und fing an zu weinen. „Hermine ich liebe dich." „Ich liebe dich auch, Draco!" meinte sie und drückte mich an sich.

Dann schob ich sie vorsichtig von mir runter und räumte den Tisch ab. Ich stand grade an der Spüle und stellte die Teller hinein, als sie mich von hinten umarmte und sich an mich drückte. Ich drehte mich zu ihr um und nahm sie dann in den Arm. Sie fing an zu weinen. „Draco, ich will dich und zwar ganz. Ich werde mich von Ron trennen, damit ich bei dir sein kann." „Hermine, du hast einen kleinen Sohn. Ron reißt mir den Kopf ab, wenn du zu mir kommst. Dann bin ich schuld an eurer Trennung." „Du bist nicht schuld. Ich hab mich in dich verliebt und ich will endlich mit dir zusammen sein. Und zwar ganz und nicht nur auf sexueller Basis." Erklärte sie mir. „Ich doch auch, aber du bist mit Ron verheiratet und du solltest deine Familie nicht im Stich lassen." „Draco, was kann ich denn dafür, wenn ich mich in dich verliebe? Ich will dich ganz. Bitte. Gib mir eine Chance." Bat sie mich. „Trenn dich von Ron, dann können wir noch mal drüber reden." Meinte ich zu ihr und ließ sie los.

Ich räumte die Spülmaschine ein und setzte mich dann ins Wohnzimmer. Meinen Job im Ministerium hatte ich nach der Trennung von Harry aufgegeben. Ich arbeitete jetzt im St. Mungos als Krankenpfleger. War schon komisch, wenn ich mich um Alice und Frank Longbottom kümmern musste. Neville war sehr oft da. Er liebte seine Eltern. Und ich verstand auch warum. Er hatte wenigstens noch Eltern. Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte. Hermine arbeitete auch im St. Mungos und da sie heute genauso wie ich frei hatte, konnten wir wenigstens noch ein bisschen was zu Hause machen. Hermine war aber nach Hause in die Wohnung von Ron und ihr um ihre Sachen zu packen und heute Abend zu mir zu ziehen. Sie war wahrscheinlich auch auf dem Weg ins Ministerium um mit ihm Schluss zu machen. Ich hatte voll das schlechte Gewissen.

Hermine kam an dem Nachmittag mit rotgeweinten Augen nach Hause. Sie war total fertig und ich tröstete sie natürlich. Sie wollte mit mir schlafen, doch ich wollte die Situation nicht ausnutzen. „Du liebst mich nicht." meinte sie darauf hin. „Doch ich liebe dich, aber ich hab voll das schlechte Gewissen, wenn ich jetzt mit dir schlafen würde." Erklärte ich ihr. „Warum denn? Ich bin nicht mehr mit Ron zusammen und wir können jetzt zusammen sein." „Hermine, ich liebe dich. Aber ich will die Situation nicht ausnutzen." Dann stand ich auf und ging zum Briefkasten. Plötzlich kam Ron auf mich zu und meinte: „Du hast mir meine Frau weggenommen. Das gibt noch Ärger Draco. Das schwör ich dir. Ich liebe diese Frau und wegen dir ist sie nicht mehr mit mir zusammen." Schnauzte er mich an. „Ich wusste doch, das nichts gutes bei rumkommt, wenn sie die ganze Zeit bei dir ist. Du hast ihr einen Liebestrank gegeben und so betört mit dir zusammen sein zu wollen…" „Nein Ron das hat er nicht. Ich hab mich ohne jegliches Mittel in ihn verliebt. Du musst doch verstehen, dass ich nicht ewig mit dir zusammen sein kann. Auch wenn ich es dir bei unserer Hochzeit geschworen hab. Bitte versteh, dass ich jetzt mit Draco zusammen bin. Ich hol heute Abend den rest den ich noch bei dir hab. Und ich hol Tyler nachher bei deinen Eltern ab." Dann umarmte sie mich von hinten und legte ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter.


	28. Endlich kann ich mit Hermine zusammen

28. Kapitel – Endlich kann ich mit Hermine zusammen sein

„Du bist echt ein Arsch Draco Malfoy!" fauchte Ron mich an. „Noch heiß ich – leider Gottes – Draco Potter. Was musste ich auch den Namen von diesem Vollidioten annehmen?" „Harry ist kein Vollidiot. Es ist besser das ihr euch getrennt habt. Ihr zwei habt eh nicht zusammen gepasst." Schnauzte er mich an. „Doch das haben sie. Aber wenn Draco nun mal wieder auf das weibliche Geschlecht steht, kann man nichts machen. Er liebt mich und ich liebe ihn." Erklärte Hermine ruhig und gelassen.

Ron drehte sich um und rannte weg. Wir gingen wieder nach oben ins Wohnzimmer. Ich hatte voll das schlechte Gewissen. Das merkte Hermine auch. „Hey, du brauchst doch kein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben. Ron soll endlich damit klarkommen, dass ich mit dir zusammen bin. Ich liebe dich Draco!" Dann stand sie auf und verschwand. „Hermine warte!" rief ich ihr hinterher. Sie verschanzte sich in unserem Schlafzimmer. „Hermine?" fragte ich vorsichtig. „Was denn?" fauchte sie. „Kann ich reinkommen?" „Wenn du willst." Meinte sie etwas ruhiger. Ich sah sie auf dem Bett sitzen und ihr Gesicht zierten feine Spuren, die von Tränen gezeichnet worden waren. Ich kniete mich vor sie, wischte ihr mit meinen Daumen, die Tränen weg und meinte leise: „Ich liebe dich doch auch. Aber ich hab halt ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich glaub, dass ich schuld bin, dass ihr euch getrennt habt." „Du bist aber nicht schuld. Ich hab mich in dich verliebt und ich will mit dir zusammen sein. Bitte versteh das doch!" „Wir sind doch zusammen. Ich liebe dich, du liebst mich, wir wohnen zusammen in einer Wohnung. Wir sind zusammen."

Dann stand ich langsam auf, küsste sie und legte mich ganz vorsichtig auf sie. (Sie war ja kein Mann. Bei Harry hatte ich mich mit fast meinem ganzen Gewicht auf ihn gelegt. Und er hatte sich auch nicht beschwert.) Sie schlang die Arme um mich und drückte sich an mich. Ich ließ meine Zunge vorsichtig zwischen ihre weichen, warmen und nach Apfel schmeckenden Lippen gleiten. Meine Zunge suchte ihre und spielte dann mit ihr. Ich ließ langsam meine Hand unter ihren Rock gleiten und automatisch öffnete sie die Beine. Sie schlang ihre Beine um meine Hüfte und Drückte sich an mich. Sie wollte mich. Ich wollte sie auch, aber ich wollte es rauszögern. Ich wollte sie nicht jetzt schon. Ganz langsam taste ich mich über ihre Bluse hin zu ihrem Hals. Sie ließ von mir ab und so konnte ich ganz langsam ihre Bluse öffnen. Ich schob eine Seite ihrer Bluse über die Schulter und knete ihre Brust. Sie stöhnte auf, als ich ihr den Rock hochschob und die Unterhose auszog. Sie wand sich unter mir und ich wusste, dass sie mich wollte, aber ich ließ sie zappeln, indem ich aufstand und mich ganz langsam auszog. „Draco, mach hin. Ich bin schon ganz heiß auf dich." Meinte sie und streckte mir ihren Unterleib entgegen.

Ich wollte sie zwar, aber ich hielt mich zurück und zog mich weiterhin langsam aus. Mein Glied regte sich schon und ich spürte auch schon einen leichten Druck, aber ich machte trotzdem langsam. Ich streifte mir grade mein Hemd von den Schultern. Dann öffnete ich vorsichtig meine Hose und anschließend zog ich ganz langsam meine Boxershorts aus. Dann legte ich mich wieder auf sie und zog ihr die Bluse ganz aus. Dann zog ich sie hoch, so das ich kniete und das sie mit gespreizten Beinen vor mir auf dem Bett saß. Ich beugte mich vor, griff an ihren Rücken und öffnete ihren BH. Dann legte ich sie wieder hin und zog ihr den Rock aus. Nun lag sie nackt wie Gott sie geschaffen hatte vor mir. Ich hielt sie immer noch hin. Ich sah wie ein Lusttropfen aus ihr auf mein Bett tropfte. Dann streifte ich mir ein Kondom über und drang vorsichtig und langsam in sie ein. Sie stöhnte leise auf.

Für einen kurzen Moment hielt ich inne. Damit sie sich an meine Ausmaße gewöhnen konnte. Dann fing ich an mein Becken zu bewegen und stieß vorsichtig zu. Sie wollte grade anfangen mich zu streicheln, aber ich hielt ihre Arme fest und meinte: „Nein, lass mich mal machen." Ich zog mein Glied aus ihr und legte mich hin. Sie setzte sich auf mich und fing an ihr Becken zu bewegen. Ich setzte mich hin und umfasste ihren Hintern. Ich drückte sie an mich und küsste ihre Brüste. Dann überrollte uns ein Orgasmus, der Hermine total erschöpft auf meinen Bauch sinken ließ.


	29. Eine Überraschung mit Folgen

29. Kapitel – Eine Überraschung mit Folgen

3 Jahre später:

Hermine und ich hatten geheiratet. Sie hieß also jetzt Malfoy. Harry war auch bei der Hochzeit gewesen und ich hab mich um ehrlich zu sein wirklich gefreut. Ich hab mich gefreut ihn wieder in den Arm nehmen zu können. Ich hab ihm auch einen Kuss gegeben um ehrlich zu sein. Irgendwie fehlt er mir. Aber ich liebe Hermine und ich will sie nicht betrügen. Und ich werde sie auch nicht betrügen.

Als ich an einem Morgen von der Nachtschicht nach Hause komm, sitzt Hermine in der Küche und strahlt. „Was ist denn mit dir los?" „Morgen Hermine! Wie war dein Tag? Danke mein Tag war schön, ich hab alles im Haushalt erledigt. Und wie war dein Tag Draco?" „Ach Hermine lass den Quatsch ich bin hundemüde." Meinte ich gereizt und sie wusste, dass sie mich nicht reizen durfte, wenn ich von der Nachtschicht kam. „Schatz, du weißt doch wies gemeint ist." Dann kam sie zu mir, gab mir einen Kuss und meinte: „Setz dich mal hin." „Warum denn? Ich will duschen und dann nur noch ins Bett." „Nein, du setzt dich jetzt mal hin." Dann schubste sie mich auf einen Küchenstuhl. „Ich hab dir was zu sagen!" Ich sah sie mit großen Augen an. „Was ist?" fragte ich sie. „Ich… ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich heute morgen beim Arzt war." „Ja und?" „Ich… ich… ich bin schwanger." Strahlte sie mich an.

Mir fiel in dem Moment alles aus dem Gesicht. Doch dann registrierte ich im Bruchteil einer Sekunde, was sie gesagt hatte, sprang auf und umarmte sie total glücklich. „Ich werd Vater das ist nicht wahr." „Ja du wirst Vater. Ich bin im vierten Monat schwanger." Erklärte sie mir lächelnd. Mit einem mal wurde mir schwarz vor Augen und ich kippte um. Als ich wieder zu mir kam, lag ich im Krankenhaus. „Schatz? Wie geht's dir?" fragte mich Hermine. „Ich hab üble Kopfschmerzen aber ansonsten geht's mir gut." „Du bist ja auch mit dem Kopf auf den Boden aufgeschlagen. Du hast ein Loch im Kopf." Erklärte sie mir und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. Ich fasste mir an den Kopf und merkte das ich einen Verband um den Kopf hatte. „Oh man. Ich hab was schräges geträumt. Ich hab geträumt du hast mir gesagt, dass wir ein Kind kriegen." „Wir kriegen auch ein Kind. Das ist kein Traum gewesen. Das ist die Wahrheit."


	30. Ein Schock und ein OneNightStand mit

30. Kapitel – Ein Schock und ein One – Night – Stand mit Harry

Ich wusste nicht wie mir geschah. Ich war völlig neben der Spur. Ich konnte aber am gleichen Tag wieder nach Hause. Ich lag auf dem Sofa und hatte einen Eisbeutel auf dem Kopf. „Hermine kommst du bitte mal?" rief ich sie aus der Küche. „Ja was ist denn?" „Setz dich bitte mal zu mir." Dann setzte sie sich auf den Rand des Sofas. „Du bist also schwanger?" „Ja! Freust du dich nicht?" „Doch, aber es ist irgendwie ungewohnt. Ich bin voll fertig mit der Welt. Ich muss das erst mal verdauen." Dann stand ich auf und meinte: „Ich geh mal zu Harry. Ich weiß nicht wann ich wieder komm." Dann schnappte ich mir meinen Umhang und verschwand.

Ich lief völlig neben der Spur durch die Straßen bis ich vor Harrys Wohnung stand. Dann klingelte ich. „Ja?" fragte er. „Hey hier ist Draco. Kann ich hochkommen?" fragte ich. „Klar komm hoch." Dann surrte der Türöffner und ich ging nach oben. Die Wohnungstür stand offen und ich ging rein. „Harry?" „Hier!" Dann ging ich ins Wohnzimmer und setzte mich zu ihm. „Hey wie geht's dir?" „Na ja geht schon." „Was ist los?" fragte er mich. „Hermine ist schwanger und ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll. Ich werde damit irgendwie nicht fertig." „Wieso denn?" fragte er. „Ich weiß es nicht. Es kommt einfach zu überraschend. Und ich war halt nicht darauf vorbereitet." Meinte ich völlig durch den Wind und hatte schon wieder Tränen in den Augen. „Du hast deine Empfindliche Seite immer noch nicht abgelegt." „Das werde ich auch nicht." meinte ich und fing an zu weinen.

„Komm mal mit." Dann zog er mich ins Schlafzimmer. „Was hast du vor?" fragte ich ihn. „Nichts. Du solltest erst mal schlafen! Was hast du eigentlich mit deinem Kopf gemacht?" „Ich bin nachdem Hermine mir gesagt hatte, dass ich Vater werde auf den Boden aufgeknallt. Und jetzt hab ich ein Loch im Kopf." Als wir im Schlafzimmer standen, zog er meinen alten Pyjama aus dem Schrank. „Du hast ihn noch?" fragte ich ihn. „Ja. Obwohl du gesagt hast, dass ich ihn wegschmeißen oder zur Altkleidersammlung geben soll."

Ich ging also ins Bad, ging duschen und zog mich um, als die Tür aufging und Harry reinkam. Ich stand nur im Oberteil da, weil ich grade geduscht hatte und dabei war, mich anzuziehen. Ich wollte grade meine Hose anziehen, als Harry zu mir kam und meinte: „Lass die Hose unten. Ich will dich." „Äh… Harry…" doch weiter kam ich nicht, denn er zog mich an sich und küsste mich. Dann zog er sich die Hose runter, setzte sich auf den Toilettendeckel und zog mich auf sich. Ich spürte seinen Penis in mir und stöhnte auf. Ich ritt ihn wie ich ihn noch nie geritten hatte. Es machte mir eine Freude mit ihm zu schlafen. Komischerweise. Auch wenn ich eigentlich hetero war. Aber der Sex mit ihm war schon immer geil gewesen. Ich lehnte mich gegen ihn und bewegte meinen Unterleib immer schneller, bis mich ein Orgasmus überrollte der mich völlig erschöpfte.

Harry klammerte sich an mich und küsste mich auf den Hals. Ich war zwar immer noch verrückt nach ihm, wie eh und je, aber ich war ja jetzt mit Hermine zusammen und wurde Vater.


	31. Eine Affäre mit Sven oder Ein

31. Kapitel – Eine Affäre mit Sven oder 

Ein One – Night – Stand mit Harry

Ein paar Monate später:

Hermine hatte so dermaßen Stimmungsschwankungen, dass es mir zu viel wurde und deswegen machte ich mich auf den Weg zu Harry. Als ich vor seiner Tür stand, klingelte ich. „Ja?" fragte er. „Hey hier ist Draco. Kann ich hochkommen?" „Klar komm hoch." Dann öffnete er die Tür und ich ging nach oben. Ich kam zu ihm ins Wohnzimmer und setzte mich neben ihn. Ich beschwerte mich darüber das Hermine Stimmungsschwankungen hatte und das ich das die nächsten vier Monate nicht mehr aushalten könnte und dass ich es toll finde, dass Harry doch für mich da ist usw.

Er legte vorsichtig seine Hand auf mein Knie. Ich reagierte gar nicht. Doch als er dann weiter nach unten glitt, fing ich an zu zittern. Ich zog ihn an mich und küsste ihn. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick, ließ er von mir ab, stand auf und ging ins Bad. Er zog sein Hemd aus und war grade dabei seine Jeans auszuziehen, als ich die Tür geöffnete hatte. Dann trat ich ein und schloss die Tür hinter mir. Ich verriegelte sie auch noch. Dann sah ich Harry zu, wie er sich weiter auszog. Er war am Bund seiner Boxershorts angekommen und zog sie nun nach unten. Dann stieg er aus seiner Boxershorts und ich sah seinen knackigen Hintern. Am liebsten hätte ich ihn jetzt schon genommen, aber ich war ja noch angezogen und deswegen riss ich mich auch zusammen.

Er öffnete jetzt ganz langsam die Duschentür und stieg rein. Dann schaltete er das Wasser an und stellte sich unter den Strahl. Ich sah wie seine Hand weiter nach unten glitt und er sich selbst befriedigte. Ich zog mein Hemd aus, dann öffnete ich langsam die Jeans und anschließend ließ ich die Boxershorts auf den Boden gleiten. Ich öffnete die Duschtür und mir kam warmer Dampf entgegen. Ich ging rein und schloss die Duschtür wieder. Seine Hand wanderte von seinem Glied zu meinem Glied und er fing an mir einen hoch zu holen. Ich hatte ein flatteriges Gefühl im Magen. Dann kniete er sich hin und nahm ihn in den Mund. Er liebkoste meine Hoden und blies mir dann wieder einen. Ich hielt mein Becken komischerweise total ruhig. Das hatte ich anscheinend in der Beziehung zu Hermine gelernt. Sie hatte ja jedes mal auf mir gesessen und deswegen musste ich nicht viel machen. Harry wunderte das auch, aber er sagte nichts. Dann nahm er wieder seine Hand und holte mir wieder einen hoch. Kurze Zeit später spritzte ich ab. Er schluckte mein Sperma und ich sank erschöpft an den kalten Kacheln nach unten. Dann sah mich Harry an und küsste mich. Ich schmeckte mein Sperma auf seiner Zunge. „Lass uns im Schlafzimmer weiter machen!" hauchte er mir ins Ohr. Dann stand er auf und ging ins Schlafzimmer.

Meine Knie waren immer noch total weich, aber ich stand auf, band mir ein Handtuch um die Hüfte und schlüpfte ins Schlafzimmer. Harry lag – so wie ihn Gott geschaffen hatte – auf dem Bett und wartete auf mich. Ich ging zum Bett und stand nun genau vor ihm. Ich riss mir das Handtuch von der Hüfte und legte mich auf ihn. Er küsste mich gleich total stürmisch. Ich drehte ihn um, drückte seine Pobacken auseinander und drang von hinten in ihn ein. Er stöhnte laut auf. Ich bewegte mein Becken langsam und zärtlich. „Draco gibs mir. Ich will's hart und heftig." Stöhnte er. Also stieß ich immer härter zu und er stöhnte dabei noch erotischer. Kurz bevor ich kam, drehte ich ihn wieder um, zog ihn nach oben und steckte meinen Penis in seinen Mund. Er schluckte mein Sperma erneut. Das war der geilste Sex den ich je hatte. Harry wollte aber noch mal. Er fing an, an meinem Penis zu lutschen und drückte mich sanft nach hinten. Ich lag nun breitbeinig vor ihm und er kniete vor meinem Glied und blies mir einen. Er hatte mich bestimmt schon eine halbe Stunde oral befriedigt, doch ich kam und kam und kam nicht. Dann meinte ich zu Harry: „Lass gut sein." Und drehte mich weg. Doch Harry ließ nicht von mir ab, nahm seine Hand und meinte: „Lass mich nur machen. Ich weiß was du brauchst, wenn du nicht kommst." Kurze Zeit später spritzte ich alles in Harrys Mund.

Ich stand auf, schnappte meine Sachen zog mich an und ging. Ich irrte durch die Straßen und wusste nicht wohin. Zurück zu Hermine? Nein! Zurück zu Harry? Nein, nicht nachdem was passiert ist. Also ließ ich mich auf eine Bank fallen und fing an zu weinen. „Draco?" fragte mich plötzlich jemand. „Ja? Sven! Was machst du denn hier?" fragte ich ihn. „Ich wollte dich mal wieder sehen, aber deine Mitbewohnerin hat gesagt, dass du nicht da bist und sie auch nicht weiß, wann du wieder kommst." Erklärte mir Sven mit seinem süßen isländischen Akzent. „Sie ist nicht meine Mitbewohnerin. Sie ist meine Frau!" meinte ich lachend. „Wie? Deine Frau? Ich denke du bist schwul." „Ich bin ja auch schwul, aber nach der Trennung von Harry, hab ich mich in sie verliebt und jetzt sind wir verheiratet. Ich weiß selber nicht was mich geritten hat." „Warum hast du geweint?" „Ich hab eben mit Harry geschlafen und als er ein drittes mal mit mir schlafen wollte, bin ich nicht gekommen. Er musste mich mit der Hand befriedigen, damit ich kam." Erklärte ich ihm. „Ich bin ja eigentlich nicht für untreue in einer Beziehung, aber komm mit."

Dann nahm mich Sven an der Hand und zog mich zu einem Hotel. Als wir auf seinem Zimmer waren, hängte er das ‚Bitte nicht stören!' Schild raus, schloss ab und schubste mich aufs Bett. Dann zog er sich das Hemd aus und machte sich über mein Hemd her. „Ich weiß nicht ob ich noch mal einen hoch krieg!" meinte ich zu Sven und wurde rot. „Hey wenn nicht ist das auch nicht schlimm. Aber selbst als du besoffen warst hast du einen hoch gekriegt und ich denke auch nach dreimal abspritzen und vor allem nach meinen Zärtlichkeiten kriegst du noch einen hoch." Grinste er.

Er zog seine Jeans und seine Boxershorts aus. Dann öffnete er ganz langsam meine Jeans und verteilte Küsse auf meiner Boxershorts und ich merkte, wie sich was da unten regte. Diese blonden Haare, dieser zärtliche Mund, diese zärtlichen Hände, das alles machte mich total verrückt. Dann schob ich langsam seinen Kopf nach oben und hauchte: „Reiß mir die Klamotten vom Leib und besorgs mir." Gesagt getan. Er riss mein Hemd auf und zog meine Jeans und meine Boxershorts zusammen aus. Dann drückte er meine Schenkel auseinander und drang in mich ein. Er stieß am Anfang nur langsam zu und dann immer schneller. Ich krallte mich in seinen Rücken und zog meine Finger nach oben. Als er zum Höhepunkt kam, setzte ich mich auf, krallte mich an ihn und stöhnte laut in sein Ohr.

Erschöpft lag ich neben ihm und er massierte meinen Penis. „Draco, du machst mich immer noch so heiß, wie damals in Island." Hauchte er mir ins Ohr. Ich sagte gar nichts, drehte meinen Kopf in seine Richtung und küsste ihn. Kurze Zeit später spritzte ich alles in seinen Mund und er schluckte auch. Dann zog ich ihn hoch, zog seine Hände an mich und küsste ihn. „Jetzt ist aber gut. Ich muss wieder. Meine Frau macht sich bestimmt Sorgen um mich." Dann stand ich auf und zog mich an. Die Knöpfe ließ ich auf, weil sie ja alle abgerissen waren. „Sehen wir uns wieder?" fragte mich Sven. „Ich weiß es nicht. Wie lange bist du noch hier?" „Solange du willst!" hauchte er. „Nein wie lange bist du noch hier?" fragte ich noch mal. „Ich bin noch ungefähr zwei Monate hier." „Okay. Ich meld mich bei dir, oder ich komm im Ministerium vorbei. Bis dann." Dann gab ich ihm einen Kuss und verschwand.

Als ich auf dem Weg zu Hermine war, fiel mir die Nacht mit Sven von damals wieder ein. Ich war total am Boden, weil ich Harry so vermisste und dann war ich in dieser schwulen Bar. Da hat mich Sven dann aufgelesen und ich bin mit zu ihm. Er hat angefangen mich zu küssen und mich dann langsam ausgezogen und dann ist er von hinten in mich eingedrungen. Wir haben es nur in dieser Stellung getrieben in der Nacht. Er hatte mir erzählt, dass ich ein paar Mal Harry gestöhnt hatte, aber das war ihm egal. Er wollte ja zu dem Zeitpunkt nur Sex.

Nachdem Treffen im Hotel gab es noch ein paar Mal Tage an denen ich bei ich ihm war und wir miteinander schliefen. In den zwei Monaten, war ich 30 mal bei ihm. Also fast jeden zweiten Tag. Zwei Monate darauf brachte Hermine dann unseren Sohn zur Welt. Wir nannten ihn Alexander. Ich liebte den Kleinen, aber nachdem er auf der Welt war, sagte ich ihr, dass ich doch wieder schwul war. Ich durfte den Kleinen immer noch sehen, war aber auf der Suche nach einer Beziehung mit einem Mann. Die Scheidung lief auch schon.


	32. Die Scheidung ist durch oder

32. Kapitel – Die Scheidung ist durch oder 

Ich muss Harry zurück holen

Ich hatte Harry schon ziemlich lange nicht mehr gesehen. Ich wusste nicht warum, aber wir hatten uns nach dem wir das letzte mal miteinander geschlafen hatten, nicht mehr gesehen. Ich bekam auch komischerweise keine Eulen mehr von ihm. Wir hatten uns vor sechs Monaten das letzte mal gesehen. Also beschloss ich ins Ministerium zu gehen und ihn zu besuchen. Doch als ich zu seinem Büro kam, war es leer.

Also ging ich zu Ginny. „Hey Ginny!" „Draco! Was machst du denn hier?" fragte sie mich. „Ich wollte eigentlich zu Harry." Meinte ich lächelnd. „Hat er dir nichts gesagt?" fragte sie. „Nein. Was soll er mir gesagt haben?" „Er hat sich in ein anderes Land versetzen lassen. Wegen dir. Er hat es nicht ausgehalten, dass du mit Hermine eine Beziehung hattest. Er weiß ja nicht mal, dass du dich von ihr hast scheiden lassen und jetzt wieder auf der Suche nach einem Freund bist."

Ich sank auf den Sessel vor ihrem Schreibtisch und fing an zu weinen. „Ach Draco! Wenn du ihn so sehr vermisst, dann solltest du nach America fliegen und ihn zurück holen. Wir wissen doch alle, dass er auf dich hört. Er liebt dich immer noch und ich denke, wenn du ihm sagst, dass ihn seine Freunde und vor allem du vermissen, dann wird er zurückkommen. Er hört nur auf dich. Hermine, Ron und ich haben versucht ihn zurück zu halten. Wir haben ihn sogar versucht damit zu überzeugen, dass du ihn immer noch liebst. Aber selbst das hat ihn nicht zurück halten können. Er ließ sich nicht davon abringen nach America zu gehen." „Das werde ich auch machen. Ich werde Harry hierher zurückholen." Dann ging ich nach Hause und packte ein paar Sachen zusammen.

Am nächsten Tag saß ich schon im Flieger nach America. Als ich da war, apparierte ich ins Ministerium. Das war auch ganz einfach. Als ich da war, ging ich zum Empfang. „Hello! I got a question." "Yes." "Can you tell me, where is the office from Mr. Potter?" "You got to go to the elevator und push the button for the fourth floor. Then you go out of the elevator and turn left. The third office on your right is the office from Mr. Potter." "Thank you." Also machte ich mich auf den Weg zu den Fahrstühlen. Dann stieg ich ein und fuhr in den 4. Stock. Ich stieg aus und ging nach links. Auf der rechten Seite standen die Namen auf den Büros und so war es ein leichtes Harry finden.

Als ich vor seinem Büro stand, atmete ich tief durch und klopfte. „Yes. Come in!" meinte er mit seinem süßen englischen Akzent. „Hey Harry!" meinte ich, als ich eingetreten und die Tür hinter mir geschlossen hatte. „Draco? What are you doing here? Sorry, was machst du denn hier?" fragte er mich. „Ich bin hier, weil ich dich zurück nach England holen will. Das hier ist nicht deine Welt. Du gehörst zu uns nach London. Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Ron und Hermine vermissen dich. Bitte komm zurück." „Warum sollte ich? Einzig wegen meinen Freunden? Nein. Ich werde hier bleiben. Ich hab meine Gründe Draco. Bitte geh." Dann drehte er sich um und sah aus dem Fenster. 

Ich ging hinter seinen Schreibtisch und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. In dem Moment klopfte es. „Yes?" „Hey Harry. Here are the maps you want. Can I show you New York tonight?" "No Jamie. I got a visitor. Thank you!" "Ok. See you tomorrow work, or?" "I don't know. Let's see." "Bye Harry." lächelte er. Dann drehte sich dieser Jamie um und ging wieder. „Hast du etwa was mit dem?" fragte ich gereizt. „Und wenn? Eifersüchtig?" fragte er mich zurück. „Soll ich ehrlich sein?" „Ich bitte darum, das weißt du!" meinte er. „Ja. Ich bin eifersüchtig. Ich liebe dich verdammt noch mal noch!" schrie ich ihn schon fast an. Dann senkte ich meinen Kopf und sah zu Boden. „Du… du… du liebst mich noch?" fragte er mich. „Aber was ist mit Hermine? Und Alexander?" „Vergiss die beiden. Ich bin zwar Alex' Vater, aber ich liebe dich. Und Hermine akzeptiert meine Entscheidung." Erklärte ich ihm.

Er sagte gar nichts, ging zur Tür, drehte den Schlüssel und kam dann wieder zu mir. Er ließ mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs, alles wieder in die Regale verschwinden. Dann kam er immer näher, machte eine weitere Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab und die Jalousien versiegelten die Fenster vor neugierigen Blicken. Dann setzte ich mich auf den Schreibtisch. Ich sah ihn an und meinte: „Was hast du vor?" „Tja, wenn du mich wirklich noch liebst, dann beweis es mir und schlaf mit mir." „Hier?" fragte ich geschockt. „Ja hier!" „Harry… dass… dass geht doch gar nicht." „Gut, dann liebst du mich also nicht mehr." „Doch klar. Ich will dich ja auch wieder haben, aber… ich kann doch gar nicht mit dir schlafen, wenn die anderen, dass mitkriegen, könnte das ziemlich peinlich werden." „Die kriegen nichts mit. Auf den Türen liegen Schweigezauber. Damit wir unsere Verhöre in Ruhe führen können und die nicht an die falschen Ohren geraten." Erklärte er mir während er anfing mein Hemd zu öffnen.

Ich wollte mich erst dagegen wehren, doch als ich Harrys Zunge auf meinem Hals spürte, ließ ich mich fallen. Ich legte meine Arme um seinen Hals und genoss es endlich wieder seinen Mund zu spüren und seine Erektion, die sich mittlerweile ergeben hatte. Er knöpfte mein Hemd auf und begann meine Brust zu küssen. Ich bäumte mich ihm entgegen. Er konnte mit Sicherheit meine Erektion sehen und spüren. Er stand nicht mal mehr 20cm von meinem Unterleib entfernt. Aber er war so mit meinem Oberkörper beschäftigt, dass er das gar nicht mitbekam. Er ließ auf einmal von mir ab und setzte sich in seinen Sessel. „Ich kann das nicht Draco. Ich bin mit Jamie zusammen. Es tut mir leid." Ich knöpfte mein Hemd wieder zu, schloss die Tür auf und verschwand. „Draco warte!" rief er mir hinterher. Doch es war mir alles egal. Ich hatte es nicht anders verdient. Ich hatte ihn ja auch wegen Hermine verlassen. Aber wenn er Sex mit mir ausschlug, dann musste es schon ziemlich ernst zwischen den beiden sein.

"Hey where are you going?" rief mir Jamie hinterher. "Fuck you!" rief ich ihm zu und sprang in den Aufzug. Als ich auf der Straße vor dem Ministerium stand, wusste ich nicht wo ich hin sollte. Also ging ich in ein Hotel und buchte ein Zimmer für zwei Wochen. Als ich auf meinem Zimmer war, warf ich mich aufs Bett und weinte. Ich hatte es nicht anders verdient. Harry hatte einen Jungen gefunden, den er liebte und mit dem er glücklich werden würde. Plötzlich klackerte etwas an der Scheibe. Ich öffnete und eine Eule ließ sich auf meinem Stuhl nieder. „Na von wem kommst du denn?" Dann nahm ich ihr den Brief ab und sie flog wieder davon. Sie musste gerochen haben, dass ich keinen Keks für sie hatte.

Dann öffnete ich den Brief und las ihn. Er war von diesem komischen Jamie.

„_Hey Draco,_

_this is Jamie. _

_I've heard from Harry what happened. _

_If you love him so much, you can get ihm back._

_I'm just his side, for Sex._

_And I know you love him.  
He told me the hole story, about you and him._

_I know you love him.  
You can get him. _

_I've told him the plan and he was so happy._

_You can visit him in this appartement. _

_Fith Ave. _

_23 Street. _

_The second house on the left side. _

_#2496.   
I hope he'll give you a chance._

_I know you love him and you are much better then me.  
Jamie"_

Als ich den Brief gelesen hatte, traf mich fast der Schlag. Jamie hatte mit Harry wegen mir Schluss gemacht und er war nur mit ihm zusammen, weil er Sex haben wollte? Ich war stinksauer auf den Typ, aber gleichzeitig war ich ihm dankbar, dass er mir Harrys Adresse gegeben hatte und mir gesagt hatte, dass ich ihn besuchen könnte.

Also machte ich mich an diesem Abend auf den Weg zu Harry. Ich stand bestimmt schon seit mehr als einer halben Stunde vor dem Appartement und überlegte, ob ich klingeln sollte, als sich die Tür plötzlich öffnete und Harry im Türrahmen stand. „Draco?" fragte er mich. „Hey!" meinte ich vorsichtig. „Komm rein!" Dann stand ich plötzlich in seiner Diele. „Du wolltest weg?" fragte ich traurig. „Jetzt nicht mehr." Meinte er leise.

„Hab gehört Jamie hat sich von dir getrennt." Meinte ich leise. „Ja. Hat er auch. Er hat mir gestanden, dass er nur mit mir zusammen war, weil er Sex wollte." Erklärte er mir. „Das tut mir Leid." Log ich. „Nein tut's dir nicht. Und das ist auch gut so. Mir tut's nämlich auch nicht Leid. Der Sex mit ihm, war eh nicht so schön, wie der mit dir." Grinste er. „Dann lass uns doch einfach da weiter machen, wo wir in deinem Büro aufgehört haben." Schlug ich vor. Ich knöpfte mein Hemd auf und er hing sofort an meinem Hals. Er fuhr mit seiner Hand über meine Nippel und massierte kurze Zeit später durch die Hose mein Glied. Ich merkte wie sich mein kleiner Freund immer mehr erregte durch die Berührungen, die ich so sehr vermisst hatte.

Dann hielt ich Harry zurück, zog ihm sein Pullover aus und küsste seine Brust. Ich schob ihn vorsichtig ins Wohnzimmer, dass von der Diele aus sehr leicht zu erreichen war. Dort sah ich einen weißen, flauschigen Teppich auf dem Boden liegen und beschloss Harry dort hin zu schieben. Dann stellte ich ihm ein Bein. Er ließ von mir ab und krallte sich in meine Arme als er nach hinten kippte. „Keine Angst ich hab dich." Meinte ich. Er meinte „Accio Musikanlagenfernbedienung" und schon kam sie angeflogen. Dann schaltete er die Anlage an und im Hintergrund ertönte leise, aber so laut, dass man es trotzdem noch hören konnte „Just be careful von Amica." Ich hatte schon viel von ihr gehört, aber der Song sagte mir, dass ich sehr zärtlich zu Harry sein sollte und vor allem vorsichtig.


	33. Harry und ich sind wieder zusammen

33. Kapitel – Harry und ich sind endlich wieder zusammen, 

oder doch nicht

Er lag vor mir auf dem Teppich und ich küsste seinen Bauch. Ich hatte ihm seinen Pullover ausgezogen und war nun mit dem Mund immer weiter auf seinen Bauch gewandert. Er hatte meine Haare außer Form gebracht und ich wollte ihn endlich wieder spüren. Ich hatte nur Angst, dass er das nicht wollte. Er musste den nachdenkend Ausdruck in meinen Augen gesehen haben, als er meinte: „Was ist denn los Draco?" „Nichts. Schon okay." Dann legte ich meinen Kopf in seine Halsbeuge und fing an ihn zu küssen. Sanft drückte mich Harry weg und meinte: „Draco, was ist los? Warum bist du so komisch?" Der Abend endete damit, dass wir auf dem Sofa saßen und über unsere vergangene Beziehung redeten.

Das war wunderschön für mich. Ich fühlte mich richtig geborgen. Als ich grade aufstand und meinte: „Ich geh dann mal wieder." Hielt mich Harry am Handgelenk fest und meinte: „Bleib doch heute Nacht hier. Ich würde mich freuen." In meinem Bauch begannen die eingeschlafenen Schmetterlinge wieder zu fliegen. Harry hatte mich gebeten, bei ihm zu schlafen. „Als Entschuldigung für vorhin." Fügte er noch hinzu. „Gerne. Wo soll ich schlafen?" fragte ich. „Wo wohl? Bei mir im Bett." Meinte er und sah mich fragend an. „Okay." Meinte ich und wurde rot. Ich wollte ihn zwar spüren, aber ich hatte Angst, dass er mich nicht spüren wollte.

„Draco, was ist denn los?" „Ich… ich… ich… ich will dich einfach nur spüren, aber…" „…du hast Angst, dass ich dich nicht spüren will?" fragte er mich. Ich nickte nur. „Draco, auf was für dumme Ideen du kommst. Aber so bist du. So kenn ich dich." Dann gab er mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand. „Harry? Wo willst du hin?" rief ich ihm nach. „Komm schon mal hoch. Das zweite Zimmer auf der linken Seite." Rief er mir zu. Also machte ich mich langsam, aber doch irgendwie schnell auf den Weg in sein Schlafzimmer. Als ich in sein Zimmer kam, traf mich fast der Schlag.

Auf seinem Bett lag Jamie. „What are YOU doing here?" schrie ich ihn. "What? What are YOU doing here?" "You told me, that you broke up the relationship with Harry!" "Okay, I still love him. Please give him back to me. Let him come back to me." Erklärte er mir und fing an zu weinen. „Jamie go out of this house." hörte ich Harry sagen. "But Harry… …" "Nothing But Harry. Go out." Jamie senkte den Kopf und verschwand. „Sorry für den kleinen Zwischenfall." Entschuldigte sich Harry bei mir.

„Schon okay. Wo warst du?" „Da wo ich jetzt auch wieder hin geh. Mach's dir schon mal gemütlich." Zwinkerte er mir zu. Dann verschwand er wieder. Ich zog meine Schuhe aus, meine Jeans und mein Hemd. Ich lag jetzt nur noch in Boxershorts auf dem Bett und wartete auf Harry. Ich verschränkte meine Arme hinter meinem Kopf. Als Harry wieder kam, hatte auch er nur noch seine Boxershorts. Dann drehte er sich um und mich traf fast der Schlag. Er hat ein riesiges Tattoo auf dem Rücken. Es war ein Drache und darunter stand ‚Draco'. „Sag mal spinnst du?" „Nein! Ich spinne mit Sicherheit nicht. Ich liebe dich Draco und das will ich der ganzen Welt zeigen." Dann kam er zu mir und kniete sich zwischen meine Beine. „Draco bitte bleib bei mir. Ich fühl mich total einsam ohne dich. Ich liebe dich Draco! BITTE BLEIB BEI MIR!" flehte er mich an. Als ich das leichte glitzern in seinen Augen sah, meinte ich: „Okay, ich bleib hier. Erst mal."

Dann überfiel er mich und drückte mich in die Kissen. Er küsste mich so leidenschaftlich wie er es noch nie getan hatte. Langsam glitt seine Hand in meinen Schritt. Ich drehte fast durch, als er seine Hand wieder zurück zog und anfing mit seinen Händen meinen ganzen Körper zu erkunden. Als er seine Hände auf meinen Rücken legte, spürte er dort zwei Narben. „Draco? Von wem sind die Narben?" fragte er mich. „Die hat mir Hermine gemacht. Aber vergiss es, die Zeiten sind vorbei. Ich liebe dich und ich will dich auch zurück. Ich liebe dich und ich hoffe, du gibst mir noch eine Chance." Bat ich ihn. „Die hab ich dir doch schon gegeben, als du unten auf dem Teppich lagst." Meinte er strahlend. „Na dann ist ja gut." Gekonnt zog ich ihm die Boxershorts aus und drang in ihn ein. Für ihn kam, dass alles überraschend. Er konnte gar nicht schnell genug reagieren, als ich auch schon zu stieß. Er krallte sich in die Bettlacken. Wollte mich, dass merkte ich sofort. Es war so schön wieder mit ihm zu schlafen und das wir nun wieder zusammen waren, machte es noch schöner.

Er schob mich nach kurzer Zeit von sich runter, packte mich an den Schultern und mit einer gekonnten Drehung lag ich nun unter ihm. Er küsste erst meine Lippen, dann küsste er meine Brust, dann meinen Bauch und er wanderte immer tiefer. Er nahm meinen Penis und befriedigte mich mit dem Mund. Ich konnte nicht anders und musste laut stöhnen. „Shht! Meine Nachbarin ist voll die dumme Kuh. Die verpetzt alles bei den anderen Nachbarn. Also reiß dich ein bisschen zusammen." Erklärte mir Harry. „Na das bringt mich doch auf eine Idee." Harry ließ von mir ab und meinte: „Was hast du vor?" „Das wirst du schon noch sehen." Ich rückte mit meinem Rücken noch näher an die Wand und fing an laut Harrys Namen zu stöhnen. Harry begriff und stieg mit ein.

Kurze Zeit später lagen wir lachend auf seinem Bett und er kuschelte sich an mich. „Das war spitze Draco!" grinste er und gab mir einen Kuss. „Tja, bin ja auch ich." Dann drehte ich mich um und schlief ein. Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich auf und fühlte mich total wohl. Harry war schon weg. Er war auf der Arbeit. So vermutete ich es jedenfalls. Und die Vermutung sollte sich bestätigen. Auf dem Küchentisch lag ein Zettel:

„Hey Schatz,

bin zur Arbeit.  
Wenn du willst kannst du mich um 12 zum Mittagessen abholen.  
Ich liebe dich!  
Harry"

Als ich auf die Uhr sah, war grade mal halb 11. Dann zog ich mich an und frühstückte erst mal. Harrys Kühlschrank war zwar schon fast leer, aber ich machte mir ein Sandwich. Dann beschloss ich mein Geld umzutauschen und erst mal einkaufen zu gehen. Ich fand mich ziemlich schnell zurecht und fand auch einen Supermarkt. Ich kaufte alles möglich ein. Gegen halb 12 war ich wieder zu Hause. Dann machte ich mich langsam auf den Weg zum Ministerium. Ich stand vor Harrys Büro an der Wand gelehnt und wartete auf ihn. Kurze Zeit später öffnete sich die Tür und Jamie kam raus. Er knöpfte sich grade sein Hemd zu. Ich schloss die Augen und hielt mich erst mal zurück. „Hey Draco!" meinte er dann freundlich zu mir. „Hey Jamie! How are you?" fragte ich freundlich. „I'm fine thank you. It was the best Sex I've ever had." Als ich das gehört hatte, hätte ich Harry am liebsten umgebracht.

Ich ging zu Harry ins Büro und sah, dass er sich grade die Hose zu gemacht hatte und im Begriff war, sich das Hemd anzuziehen. „Ach, so sieht deine Beschäftigung auf der Arbeit aus!" fauchte ich. Ich schmiss die Tür hinter mir zu. Harry drehte sich um und sah mich geschockt an. „Draco… es… es ist nicht so wies aussieht!" versuchte er mir zu erklären. „Ah ja. Und warum hat Jamie mir dann gesagt, dass das der beste Sex war, den er je hatte? Kannst du mir das mal erklären? Harry, du hast mir versprochen treu zu sein und jetzt auf einmal hälst du dich nicht dran. Ich versteh dich nicht. Du gaukelst mir die große Liebe vor und dann schläfst du mit ihm? Ich hatte gedacht, dass wir hier einen Neuanfang machen könnten. Aber da du es ja nicht für nötig hälst, mir treu zu sein. Werde ich morgen wieder zurück nach England fliegen. Und versuch nicht mich aufzuhalten."

An dem Abend tauchte er im Hotel auf und entschuldigte sich bei mir. Er erklärte, dass die Sache mit Jamie nicht so war, wie sie aussah und dass Jamie versucht hatte, mit ihm zu schlafen, er es aber abgeblockt hatte und ihm erklärt hatte, dass er nur mich liebte und nichts mit ihm haben wollte. Also waren wir wieder zusammen.


	34. Der Neuanfang und eine Überraschung für

34. Kapitel – Der Neuanfang und eine Überraschung für Draco

Wir zogen gleich zusammen um es noch mal miteinander zu probieren. Die ersten Wochen verliefen wunderbar. Harry war wieder hier im Ministerium und ich konnte auch wieder im Ministerium arbeiten. Wir hatten beide unsere alten Jobs wieder. Und im Bett ging's immer noch total rund. Aber wir haben uns darauf geeinigt, dass wir das mit dem Sex ein bisschen reduzieren. Gesagt, getan.

Als ich an meinem freien Tag in die Küche kam, lag auf dem Tisch ein Zettel.

„Hey Baby,

würde mich freuen, wenn wir uns um acht im ‚Staunton' treffen könnten.

Ich hab dir was wichtiges zu sagen.  
Keine Angst es ist nichts schlimmes.

Ich liebe dich!  
Harry"

Also machte ich mich gegen 8 auf den Weg ins ‚Staunton'. Als ich da war wartete ich auf Harry. Ich hatte ja noch 10 Minuten. Da kam er auch schon. „Hey Schatz! Schön dass du gekommen bist." Meinte er gut gelaunt und gab mir einen Kuss. „Auf lass uns reingehen." Meinte er und zog mich ins Restaurant. Ja, es war ein Restaurant und keine Imbissbude. Was ziemlich selten bei uns vorkam. Wir gingen nicht sehr oft, ins Restaurant, deswegen hackte ich auch gleich nach, was er denn wollte.

„Was wollen wir denn hier? Wir hätten doch genauso gut, zu McDonalds oder BurgerKing gehen können." „Für das, was ich mit dir vor habe nicht." meinte er. „Ich zahl auch. Keine Angst." Dann bestellten wir und Harry fuhr fort. „Schatz, auch wenn in unserer Beziehung viel schief gegangen ist und ich nicht treu sein kann, liebe ich dich trotzdem. Und es bedeutet mir auch sehr viel, dass du gekommen bist. Du weißt, dass ich sehr oft mit Nico fremdgegangen bin und ich weiß selber nicht, was mich geritten hat. Ich weiß nur, dass ich dich überalles liebe. Und für immer mit dir zusammen sein will. Gib mir die Chance, dir zu beweisen, dass ich treu sein kann und das ich dich nie und ich schwöre auf Hermine, Ron, Ginny und meine ganzen Angestellten, nie wieder betrügen werde. Ansonsten sollen die 6 tot umfallen." „Du solltest nicht auf deine Freunde schwören. Du weißt, dass das bei uns in der Welt schief gehen kann." „Solange ich dich nicht betrüge und das wird für immer sein, wird den sechsen auch nichts passieren." Erklärte er mir.

Dann kam das Essen und er hielt die Klappe. Zumindest von dem was er vorhin erzählte hatte. Harry erzählte mir, was auf der Arbeit so los war und ich dachte darüber nach was er vor hatte. Ich kam aber nicht darauf. Nach dem Essen blieben wir noch eine Weile sitzen. Harry zahlte und kurze Zeit später gingen wir zum Strand. Die Sonne stand noch am Himmel und war kurz davor unter zu gehen. Harry hielt mich am Arm fest, blieb neben mir stehen, kniete sich dann vor mich, holte irgendwas aus seinem Umhang und meinte dann: „Draco, du weißt, dass ich dich überalles liebe, auch wenn ich in unserer Beziehung schon so einiges falsch gemacht hab und sie eigentlich nur wegen mir mehrere male kaputt gegangen ist. Draco ich liebe dich wirklich überalles und ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mich heiraten willst?" Im Hintergrund ging grade die Sonne unter, als ich Harry nach oben zog, in seine Augen sah und leise „Ja" sagte. Dann küssten wir uns leidenschaftlich.

Wir verbrachten die Nacht am Strand. Als die Sonne aufging, lag Harry in meinen Armen und schlief. Ich stand auf, ging zum Meer und sprang hinein. Es tat gut, das kalte Wasser machte mich schlagartig wach. Erst als ich wieder am Strand war und in ein Handtuch eingewickelt neben dem schlafenden Harry lag, wurde mir bewusst, dass er mir gestern Abend einen Antrag gemacht hatte. Ich musste echt wieder totales Vertrauen zu ihm haben, dass ich den Antrag angenommen hatte. Ich hatte Angst davor, dass er mich wieder betrügen würde, aber er hatte ja auch Hermine, Ginny und seine ganze Belegschaft geschworen, dass er mich nie wieder betrügen würde. Ich war gespannt.

Als wir dann wieder zu Hause waren, kuschelte sich Harry an mich und schlief in meinen Armen ein. Wir hatten die letzte Nacht nicht wirklich geschlafen. ;-) Als er so in meinen Armen lag, sah ich dieses Bild wieder vor mir. Harry saß auf Nicos Becken und sah mich erschrocken an Ich wischte das Bild aus meinem Gedächtnis und sah Harry wieder an. Irgendwie hatte er ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Ich wusste nicht wovon er träumte und warum er es träumte. Aber es musste was schönes sein.

Er drehte sich um und sah mich verschlafen an. „Morgen Harry!" meinte ich leise. „Morgen Draco!" gähnte er und streckte sich. Er setzte sich auf und sah mich an. „Was denn?" fragte ich ihn genervt. Ich hasste es, wenn er mich ohne Grund ansah und das wusste er auch. „Nichts." „Harry du weißt, dass ich es nicht leiden kann, wenn du mich ohne Grund anstarrst." „Ich starr dich nicht ohne Grund an. Ich hab einen Grund!" „Und der wäre?" fragte ich ihn. „Du bist süß, hübsch, gut gebaut vor allem im Intimbereich und du bist super sexy." Meinte er grinsend. Das war seine Masche, wenn er versuchte mich ins Bett zu kriegen, aber heute hatte ich keine Lust. „Lass mich in Ruhe. Ich bin hundemüde." „Draco! Was ist denn los? Warum willst du mich nicht?" „Ich will dich schon, aber ich bin hundemüde. Du hast mir ja nicht mal die Chance gegeben irgendwann schlafen. Ich hab grade mal eine Stunde geschlafen. Du weißt, dass ich – wenn ich meinen Schlaf nicht krieg – ungenießbar bin. Und das willst du doch nicht, oder?" Dann drehte ich mich um und schlief.


	35. Harry beweist mir das er mich wirklich

35. Kapitel – Harry beweist mir, dass er mich doch liebt oder

Soll ich ihm noch mal vertrauen

Ich ging in mein Hotel zurück, legte mich aufs Bett und dachte nach. Hatte ich wirklich etwas zu überreagiert? Doch dann schmiss ich den Gedanken aus meinem Kopf und gab mir nur recht, dass ich mit Recht Schluss gemacht hatte. Ich wollte einen Freund der mir treu war und dem ich auch vertrauen konnte. Aber das konnte ich bei Harry nicht.

Plötzlich riss mich ein Klopfen aus den Gedanken. Ich öffnete die Tür und vor mir stand Jamie. „What are you doing here?" fuhr ich ihn an. "Can I come in?" Ich ging ein bisschen aus dem Weg, so das er eintreten konnte. "I want to talk to you. The thing in the office today!" "And?" "Draco, I know he loves you. And I want to have sex with him but, he was telling me, that he loves you and that he doesn't cheat on you. We didn't have sex today. It was only a lie. Sorry. Please give him a Chance." "I can't give him a Chance. He has cheating on me in our first realtionship. I had given him three or four chances. It will be the fith chance. I can not anymore." Meinte ich zu ihm und hatte schon ein zittern in der Stimme.

"Hey come here! Sit down." Meinte Jamie und zog mich zu sich aufs Bett. Ich lehnte meinen Kopf gegen seine Schulter und er strich mir über die Wange. Ich wehrte mich nicht. Komischerweise gefiel es mir. Ich zog ihn noch näher an mich heran. Er schob mich vorsichtig von sich weg und meinte: „You are Harrys boyfriend. Not mine. Go to him und give him a chance. Go to him." Dann stand er auf und ging zum Fenster. „Look!" meinte er zu mir. Ich stand auf und ging zu ihm.

Als ich aus dem Fenster sah, sah ich ein riesiges Plakat auf der anderen Seite. Es war ein Bild von Harry darauf. Er stützte sich auf ein seinem Ellenbogen auf und in einer Sprechblase stand: „Draco, ich liebe nur dich! Bitte gib mir noch eine Chance." Und Harry stand unten und sah zu mir hoch. Ich drehte mich um, rannte nach unten und fiel Harry um den Hals. Die Leute, die das mitbekommen hatten, standen um uns herum und klatschten. Auch wenn sie wahrscheinlich nicht verstanden was auf dem Plakat stand. Dann sah ich Harry an, küsste ihn und meinte: „Ja, ich geb dir noch eine Chance. Aber nur weil ich verrückt nach dir bin." Dann schloss er mich wieder in die Arme und mir liefen die Tränen die Wangen runter.

Oben stand Jamie am Fenster. Ihm lief auch eine leise Träne die Wange runter. Er liebte Harry, aber er wollte das wir zwei zusammen blieben. Ich war ihm dankbar dafür, aber ich hatte schon geahnt, dass er Harry liebte und dass er trotzdem wollte, dass wir zwei zusammen blieben. Harry sah mich an und meinte: „Hey, du bist ja gar nicht bei der Sache. Was ist denn los?" „Ich denk grade an Jamie. Er steht da oben und weint. Er liebt dich auch, aber er hat seine Liebe zu dir aufgegeben, weil er will, dass wir zusammen bleiben." „Ach komm vergiss Jamie. Was heißt vergessen? Er hat es geschafft, dass wir wieder zusammen sind. Komm bleib bei mir." „Ich bleib ja bei dir, aber irgendwie tut mir Jamie schon Leid." Meinte ich.

Doch ehe ich reagieren konnte, zog mich Harry mit sich. Wir standen vor seinem Appartement, als Jamie plötzlich kam. „Hey Draco! Wait!" "What?" fragte ich vorsichtig. „Ahm… this is your bag. I brought it to you because I know, that you want to live Harrys appartement!" erklärte er mir. "Thank you!" bedankte ich mich bei ihm und Harry zog mich hinein. Er wollte in dieser Nacht mit mir schlafen, aber ich konnte nicht. Ich dachte an Jamies trauriges Gesicht.. Er tat mir so Leid. Also beschloss ich am nächsten Morgen zurück nach England zu fliegen, wenn er auf der Arbeit war.

Als es kurz vor neun war, stand ich auf, schrieb einen Zettel:

„Hey Harry,

ich kann nicht mit dir zusammen sein.  
Es tut mir leid.

Ich seh immer nur Jamies trauriges Gesicht vor mir, wenn ich dich anseh.

Es tut mir leid.

Geh bitte zu Jamie.  
Ihr zwei gehört einfach zusammen.  
Bye + Ich liebe dich!

Draco"

Danach packte ich meine Sachen wieder zusammen. Dann machte ich mich auf den Weg zum Flughafen. Als ich im Flugzeug saß, fing ich an zu weinen. Als ich in London war, ging ich zum Ministerium. Ich ging zu Ginny und setzte mich zu ihr an den Schreibtisch. „Draco! Wie geht's dir?" Sie wollte mich in den Arm nehmen. Doch als sie mich ansah und meine rotgeweinten Augen sah, wusste sie das irgendwas passiert war. „Was ist los?" hackte sie nach. „Nichts schon okay." Meinte ich leise und mir stiegen wieder Tränen in die Augen. „Du lügst. Was ist los?" hackte sie nach. „Ich hab Harry wieder verlassen. Mir tat dieser Jamie einfach leid. Ich wusste, dass er Harry liebte und ich wusste auch, dass er nur für unsere Liebe Schluss gemacht hatte. Aber ich konnte seinen traurigen Ausdruck vor meinen Augen sehen. Deswegen hab ich Schluss gemacht und bin zurück hierher."

Dann war es vorbei und ich fing an zu weinen. Ginny kam hinter ihrem Schreibtisch vor und wollte mich in den Arm nehmen, als ich plötzlich Harrys Stimme hörte. „Nein. Lass mich das machen." Ich drehte mich und sah nur noch wie sich Harry an meinen Hals warf und mich stürmisch küsste. „Bleib bei mir. Ich liebe dich. Ich will nicht mit Jamie zusammen sein. Ich will mit dir zusammen sein. Du weißt alles über mich und ich weiß alles über dich. Du bedeutest mir wirklich alles. Ich liebe dich, wie ich nie zu vor einen Jungen geliebt habe. Und um ehrlich zu, warst du damals mein erster Mann. Draco, du hast mir meine Jungfräulichkeit genommen. Und ich freu mich, dass du es warst. Ich liebe dich wirklich." Dann sah er mir tief in die Augen und kurze Zeit später küssten wir uns. „Heißt das du gibst mir trotz allem, noch eine Chance?" fragte er mich. „Ja. Wir vergessen alles was passiert ist, und fangen noch mal von vorne an." erklärte ich ihm. „Danke!" Dann warf er sich wieder an meinen Hals und drückte mich an sich.


	36. Hermines Unfall und seine Folgen

36. Kapitel – Hermines Unfall und seine Folgen

„Draco… Draco… Draco wach auf." „Was ist denn?" Fragte ich total verschlafen. „Werd erst mal wach!" meinte Harry. „Was ist denn?" fragte ich noch mal, nachdem ich ausgiebig gegähnt hatte und nachdem ich kurz im Bad war. „Hermine und Seamus hatten einen Autounfall. Sie liegen beide im Krankenhaus. Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich zu den beiden." „Was? Hermine!" meinte ich tonlos, zog mich an, schnappte Harrys Hand und zog ihn zu meinem Auto. Harry setzte sich ans Steuer, weil er merkte, dass ich total fertig war. Als wir im Krankenhaus waren, rannten wir zur Information. „Was meinst du unter welchem Namen sie sich angemeldet hat?" „Ich denke mal Hermine Granger. Ihr seid doch geschieden." „Okay."

Ich fragte: „Ist eine Hermine Granger hier eingeliefert worden?" „Nein. Hier ist nur eine Hermine Malfoy eingeliefert worden. Und ein Seamus Malfoy." „Okay, welche Zimmer!" „Zimmer 406. Und die Kinderstation 203." „Danke!" dann rannten wir zur Station. „Harry geh du zu Hermine und sag ihr, ich komm gleich. Ich guck nach Seamus." Dann ging ich zu Zimmer 203. Als ich es öffnete, war es leer. „Ich bin zu spät!" meinte ich und sank auf die Knie. „Papa!" rief plötzlich einen Jungenstimme. Ich drehte mich und meinte: „Seamus! Mein Kleiner wie geht's dir?" „Papa!" freute er sich und ich nahm ihn auf den Arm. Er drückte sich an mich. Dann kam die Schwester. „Seamus du musst doch ins Bett." „Kann ich den Kleinen mit zu seiner Mutter nehmen? Ich bring ihn nachher auch wieder hierher." „Okay."

Dann ging ich mit Seamus zu Hermine. Als ich klopfte, hörte ich nur Harrys Stimme. Also ging ich rein. Hermine hat ein Bein in Gips und einen Arm. Sie trug eine Halskrause und hatte ein Pflaster auf der Stirn. Seamus hatte einen gebrochenen Arm und auch ein Pflaster auf der Stirn. Ich setzte mich zu Hermine und nahm ihre Hand. „Na Süße, wie geht's dir?" fragte ich sie. „Ganz gut! Bis auf das ich Kopfschmerzen hab und mein Bein wehtut. Ach Draco, ich bin so froh, dass du gekommen bist." Dann nahm sie mich in den Arm und gab mir einen Kuss. „Seid ihr wieder zusammen?" fragte Seamus. „Nein Kleiner tut mir Leid." Seamus sah mich an und klammerte sich dann wieder an meinen Hals. „Ach Kleiner, ich weiß doch wie gerne du es hättest, dass wir wieder zusammen wären, aber es gibt da was in Daddys Leben, was du noch nicht verstehst." Erklärte ich ihm leise. Dann nahm ich Harrys Hand und er merkte, dass ich zitterte.

„Hey beruhig dich." Dann gab er mir einen Kuss und meinte: „Ich warte unten im Wagen auf dich! Gibst du mir die Schlüssel?" Ich gab sie ihm. Dann verschwand er. Ich sah Hermine nicht an. Sie wusste, was ich dachte. „Sag mal Draco, hast du vielleicht Lust dich um mich und Seamus zu kümmern? Also wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind!" schlug Hermine mir vor. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich muss erst mit Harry reden. Nicht dass er eifersüchtig wird." „Klar schon kapiert." Sie lächelte mich an. Sie hatte wirklich ein süßes Lächeln. Ich fragte mich warum ich sie eigentlich verlassen hatte.

Kurze Zeit später brachte ich Seamus zurück auf die Kinderstation und ging dann nach unten zu meinem Auto. Als ich da war, meinte Harry: „Und? Wie geht's dir?" „Ja ihr geht's halt wieder besser. Du?" „Ja!" „Sie hat mich gefragt, ob ich mich um sie kümmern könnte, wenn sie wieder zu Hause ist. Hättest du was dagegen, wenn ich bei ihr einziehen würde. Also vorübergehend?" „Nein warum sollte ich? Nur weil sie deine Exfrau ist? Ich mach mir keine Gedanken um dich und Hermine. Du liebst mich und damit Ende." Dann zog er mich an sich und küsste mich.


	37. Draco muss sich seinen Gefühlen klar

37. Kapitel – Draco muss sich seinen Gefühlen klar werden

Als wir zu Hause waren, zog er mich ins Schlafzimmer. Doch ich wehrte mich. „Schatz, ich kann nicht. Ich muss über einiges nachdenken. Mach dir keine Sorgen, wenn ich vor 10 nicht zurück bin. Vielleicht bin ich bei Ginny, oder irgendjemand anderem von unseren Freunden!" Dann zog ich meinen Umhang über und ging nach draußen. Ich lief durch die Straßen und dachte über meine Gefühle nach. Ich liebte Harry, keine Frage, aber irgendetwas in mir wühlte mich so emotional auf, dass ich keinen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Also ließ ich mich auf eine Parkbank sinken und dachte darüber nach, was es sein könnte. Dass es vielleicht die Tatsache war, dass Hermine mich gebeten hatte, mich um sie zu kümmern, wenn sie wieder zu Hause war, daran dachte ich natürlich nicht.

Ich dachte an alles. Nur nicht an Hermines Vorschlag. Ich dachte, sogar komischerweise daran, dass Harry mich mit Jamie hatte versucht zu betrügen. Den Gedanken an Hermine schob ich weg. Ich wollte mich nicht noch mal in sie verlieben. Ich liebte doch Harry. Doch plötzlich übermannten mich meine Gefühle und ich wusste, dass ich mich wieder in Hermine verliebt hatte. Wie sollte ich das bloß Harry beibringen? Ich hatte nicht mal gemerkt, dass es mittlerweile dunkel geworden war.

Erst als mich jemand an der Schulter packte, sah ich auf. Es war Harry. „Mensch Draco. Ich hab bei unseren ganzen Freunden angerufen und gefragt, ob du da bist, aber du warst bei niemandem. Also bin ich los um dich zu suchen und zum Glück hab ich dich auch gefunden." Dann nahm er mich in den Arm und ich fing an zu weinen. Ich wusste nicht warum, aber ich weinte einfach und es war mir egal, wer es alles mitbekam. „Ey Goyle ist das nicht Malfoy?" hörte ich plötzlich Crabbes Stimme. Ich sah auf. „Jungs? Was macht ihr denn hier?" fragte ich sie. „Wir waren grade auf den Weg zu Zabini, der schmeißt eine Party. Und was machst du mit Potter hier?" fragte er mich. „Hör auf ihn Potter zu nennen er heißt Harry und ist mein Verlobter." Seine Augen wurden immer größer und er stotterte: „Du… du… du bist mit Potter verlobt?" „Ja, was dagegen?" fauchte ich. „Nein, ist nur komisch. Mach's gut. Komm Goyle." Dann zog er den anderen weg.

„War das okay für dich?" „Was denn?" „Das ich dich vor den beiden verteidigt hab?" fragte ich Harry. „Hättest du nicht machen müssen, aber trotzdem danke." Dann sah er mich an und küsste mich. Seine Zunge drückte sich langsam durch meine Lippen und spielte, dann mit meiner. Ich zog ihn auf meinen Schoß und fing an seinen Hintern zu massieren. Natürlich unter dem Umhang, damit es keiner mitbekam. „Komm lass uns nach Hause gehen." Meinte Harry und zog mich von der Bank hoch. Als wir zu Hause waren konnten wir uns nicht mehr zurück halten. Wir ließen achtlos unsere Klamotten auf den Boden fallen und machten uns auf den Weg ins Schlafzimmer.

Dort schmiss ich Harry aufs Bett und fing an ihn ganz langsam von oben nach unten zu küssen. Erst seine Lippen, dann sein Hals, dann seine Brust, seinen Bauch und schlussendlich seinen Penis. Ich nahm ihn in den Mund und fing an zu blasen. Er bewegte ganz leicht seinen Unterleib. Dann ließ ich von ihm ab und mit einer gekonnten Drehung, lag ich jetzt unter ihm. „Nimm mich!" hauchte ich ihm ins Ohr. Gesagt, getan. Er drang ganz langsam in mich ein. So das es noch erotischer und erregender war. Er stieß zu und ich stöhnte laut auf. Er wurde immer schneller. Dann hauchte er mir atemlos ins Ohr: „Jetzt will ich von dir genommen werden!" Ich ließ ihn natürlich nicht warten. Mit einer gekonnten Drehung lag er nun unter mir. Er zog seinen Penis aus mir und ich drang in ihn ein. Er fühlte sich geil an. als ich kam ergoss ich mich in ihn. Erschöpft, aber irgendwie glücklich ließ ich mich auf ihn sinken. „Ich liebe dich Draco!" meinte er leise. Ich sagte gar nichts.

Als Hermine wieder zu Hause war, zog ich bei ihr ein. Natürlich nur für die Zeit in der sie Hilfe brauchte. Seamus freute sich natürlich, aber ich war mir nicht sicher, ob er wusste, dass ich nur vorrübergehend bei ihnen einziehen würde, oder ob er dachte, dass ich für immer bei ihnen bleiben würde. Aber Hermine hatte ihm anscheinend erklärt, was los war und deswegen ließ er mich auch komischerweise ziemlich oft in Ruhe.

An einem Abend saß ich mit Hermine auf ihrem Bett und redete mit ihr über unsere Beziehung. „Draco, ich liebe dich immer noch, auch wenn ich weiß, dass du mit Harry zusammen bist." Sie strich mir mit der Hand über die Wange und ich drückte meine Wange leicht gegen ihre Hand. Dann konnte ich nicht anders, zog sie an mich und küsste sie. Dann ging sie mir unters Hemd und strich mir über den Bauch. Ich ließ mich fallen und zog ihr langsam und vorsichtig die Bluse aus. Dann streichelte ich ihre Brüste und küsste sie. Ich schob ihr den Rock aus, denn sie an hatte. Dann die Unterhose die sie anhatte. Sie zog mir die Hose und die Boxershorts aus. Dann drang ich in sie ein. Sie fühlte sich total geil an. ich stieß vorsichtig zu. So, das ich ihr nicht wehtat, weil sie ja nicht so kräftig wie Harry war. Es war schön sie mal wieder zu spüren. Doch diesmal musste ich aufpassen, weil ich nicht noch mal wollte, dass sie schwanger wurde. Hermine setzte sich auf und klammerte sich an mich.

Ich spürte ihre Brüste auf meiner Brust und irgendwie wurde ich dadurch noch erregter. Ich drückte Hermine an mich und küsste sie auf den Hals. Sie stöhnte leise auf. „Draco, ich liebe dich und ich will dich zurück." Hauchte sie mir kurze Zeit später – als wir nebeneinander auf dem Bett lagen – ins Ohr. „Hermine ich liebe dich doch auch, aber Harry ist doch auch noch da." „Vergiss Harry. Wir zwei gehören zusammen. Wir haben schließlich auch noch einen Sohn." Erklärte sie mir, als sie mir über die Brust strich.

Ich stand auf und zog mich an. „Hermine, ich muss mir über einiges klar werden. Ich geh jetzt ins Bett." Dann ging ich in mein Zimmer. Ich lag auf dem Bett und dachte über meine Gefühle nach. Nach sehr, sehr, sehr, sehr langer Zeit traf ich eine Entscheidung.


	38. Draco trifft eine Entscheidung

38. Kapitel – Draco trifft eine Entscheidung

Am nächsten Morgen saß ich mit Hermine und Alex beim Frühstück und überdachte noch mal meine Entscheidung. Doch an der Entscheidung gab es nichts zu rütteln. Ich hatte mich entschieden. Also rief ich nach dem Frühstück bei uns zu Hause an und lud Harry zum Kaffeetrinken ein.

Hermine wusste nicht, was ich vor hatte. Und das war auch besser so. Ich spielte den ganzen Tag bis zum Mittagessen mit Alex. Der Kleine gewöhnte sich langsam daran, dass ich jetzt den ganzen Tag bei ihm war und das war auch gut so. Das unterstrich meine Entscheidung noch mehr.

Gegen 12 gab es Mittagessen. Hermine ging es wieder gut und sie hatte auch keinen Gips mehr. Nur noch einen Verband an ihrem Arm. Alex hatte auch keinen Gips mehr. Also hob ich ihn hoch und trug ihn in die Küche. Er klammerte sich an mich und meinte: „Papa, ich hab dich lieb!" das trieb mir die Tränen in die Augen und ich drückte den Kleinen etwas fester an mich. Aber so, dass ich ihm nicht wehtat.

Ich fütterte ihn, obwohl Hermine mir gesagt hatte, dass er alleine essen könnte. Danach brachte ich ihn in sein Bett. Er schlief auch sofort ein. Ich saß also mit Hermine im Wohnzimmer und warf ihr immer wieder kurze Blicke von der Seite zu. „Draco, warum willst du eigentlich, dass Harry nachher kommt?" „Ich werde meine Entscheidung bekannt geben." „Wie? Was für eine Entscheidung?" „Das wirst du schon noch sehen. Er kommt ja um vier hierher."

Ich wurde immer nervöser und als es um vier klingelte, drehte ich dann völlig am Rad. Ich ging ins Bad und übergab mich. Dann sah ich in den Spiegel und merkte, dass ich total fertig aussah. Ich raffte mich auf, schmiss mir ein bisschen Wasser ins Gesicht und gelte meine Haare wieder zurück.

Dann ging ich nach unten. „Hey Harry!" meinte ich. Er kam auf mich zu und gab mir einen Kuss. Ich wollte, dass eigentlich nicht, aber ich ließ es über mich ergehen. Dann setzten wir uns ins Wohnzimmer und Hermine stellte den Kaffee und den Kuchen auf den Tisch.

„So Draco, du hattest mich gebeten zu kommen! Weshalb denn?" Alex krabbelte auf meinen Schoss und setzte sich hin. Ich nahm Hermines Hand und sie drückte sie leicht. Ich hatte ihr erklärt, was los war und nur Harry noch in Ungewissheit. „Ja. Ich hatte dich gebeten zu kommen, weil ich eine Entscheidung getroffen habe." Meinte ich leise. Mir fiel es schwer. Harry sah verdammt gut aus. Aber es musste raus. „Ich… ich… ich werde bei Hermine und Alex bleiben. Ich merke, dass das Schwul sein nicht so unbedingt mein Ding ist. Hier ist dein Ring. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich verletzt hab und ich weiß, dass ich dich verletzt hab." „Nein hast du nicht. Ich hab das gemerkt, wenn du das Wochenende bei mir warst. Du warst viel zärtlicher und viel gefühlvoller als sonst. Ich hab gemerkt, dass sich was zwischen uns geändert hatte. Ich akzeptiere deine Entscheidung und um ehrlich zu sein. Ich hab dich schon wieder betrogen mit Nico." Erklärte er mir. „Dann geh zu ihm. Ihr zwei solltet zusammen sein. Es tut mir leid." Dann stand ich auf, setzte Alex neben mich und umarmte Harry. Er fing an zu weinen. „Hey ist doch alles okay. Ich bin trotzdem noch für dich da. Egal wie es aussieht." Erklärte ich ihm. „Danke Draco." Dann stand er auf und ging.


	39. Epilog

39. Epilog

Hermine und ich waren nun schon wieder mehr als 3 Jahre zusammen und wir waren glücklich.

Wir hatten wieder geheiratet.

Es gab eine Doppelhochzeit.

Ich hatte Hermine geheiratet und Harry hatte Nico geheiratet.

Es war eine schöne Feier.

Wir haben bis in den frühen Morgen gefeiert.

Alex war mittlerweile 6 Jahre alt und sein Halbbruder Tyler war schon fast 12.

Die beiden verstanden sich super.

Ron war froh, dass sie mich geheiratet hatte und keinen anderen.

Wir wurden alle die besten Freunde.

Harry war auch nicht mehr sauer, dass ich mich für Hermine entschieden hatte.

Wir fuhren dann alle zusammen in Urlaub.

Tyler, Alex, Hermine und ich.

Wir verbrachten zwei wunderschöne Wochen in Spanien.

Danach zogen wir zusammen und Alex und Tyler wurden die besten Freunde.  
Ron tauchte natürlich jeden Tag oder jeden zweiten Tag oder auch manchmal nur am Wochenende auf um nach Tyler zu sehen.

THE END 


End file.
